A cheval
by Diri-chan
Summary: Alice est une jeune fille traumatisée qui est accueillie par la famille Cullen. Cette famille a déjà adopté d'autres enfants, il y a des années, dont Jasper qui vit la peur au ventre et Rosalie qui est prête à tout pour le protéger. A leurs côtés et auprès des chevaux, Alice reprendra confiance en elle et les aidera à son tour. All human. UA.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Ce texte a quelques années déjà. Il a plu à quelques amies et peut-être vous plaira-t-il. Il avait été publié sur un forum, mais je vais le retoucher un peu / beaucoup / passionnément / ...

Il fait environ 33.000 mots (avant retouche) réparti en 18 chapitres. Comme vous le voyez, dans tous les cas, il est fini donc vous pouvez y aller sans crainte.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai ouvert une page FB « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri », j'essaye de la mettre à jour de temps à autres.

 **Prologue**

 _ **POV Emmet**_

Je pensais qu'ils auraient préféré être en famille pour son arrivée. Après tout, c'était un moment important pour eux, mais Carlisle m'avait répété que j'étais de la famille au moins cent fois. Esmée m'avait serré le bras de sa toute petite main tout en me faisant le sourire le plus sincère qui soit. Edward m'avait confié qu'il était heureux que je sois là pour Rosalie. Alors j'avais accepté.

Rosalie c'est ma petite-amie, ma copine, ma petite bombe à moi. Ma princesse. Ma venimeuse princesse guerrière. Aussi adorable que terrifiante. Et en cet instant, terrifiée d'une étrange façon.

Alors que la voiture médicalisée s'approchait, dans la cour de la maison familiale, je voyais du coin de l'œil Jasper qui reculait. Rosalie se délogea de mes bras pour lui attraper la main. Il tremblait visiblement, assez pour que je me sente mal pour lui. Comme souvent … Néanmoins, je savais bien qu'il était entre de bonnes mains, il n'y avait que sa sœur pour le calmer.

La voiture se gara et Carlisle en descendit. Esmée alla directement le voir pour savoir si la route s'était bien passée. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et un baiser avant de faire le tour du véhicule pour aider la jeune fille à descendre.

Elle avait l'air très calme, peut-être un peu trop. Elle était toute prostrée sur elle-même. Edward allait s'avancer lorsque son père le retint d'un geste. Visiblement, Jasper ne serait plus le seul de la maison à avoir des problèmes de contact avec les humains. Ils avaient essayé de nous préparer de leurs mieux à cette arrivée, mais maintenant que nous la découvrions, tout devenait soudain concret. D'une voix tranquille et paternelle, Carlisle nous présenta :

\- Alice, voici Edward notre fils ainé. A côté, c'est Emmet, l'ami de Rosalie. Rosalie est derrière avec Jasper. Tu te souviens d'Esmée ? Elle est venue avec moi te voir à l'hôpital.

Pour me montrer aimable je la saluais d'un coucou de la main qui la fit reculer. Elle regardait le sol avec attention et finalement, Esmée la fit rentrer à l'intérieur pour lui montrer sa chambre. Edward pénétra dans la maison à leur suite pour aider sa mère. Je remarquais que Carlisle tenta de parler à Jasper, en vain. Le frère de ma princesse s'éclipsa dès que possible et je pus retrouver les bras de ma jolie blonde. Elle ne semblait pas bien, comme à chaque fois que Jasper stressait, ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent. Elle m'offrit néanmoins un joli sourire et j'embrassais le coin de ses lèvres.

 _ **POV Jasper**_

J'avais dit "oui" quand ils me l'avaient demandé. Il aurait été ingrat de dire non et cela aurait brisé le cœur d'Esmée. Pas parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu accueillir la fille mais parce que cela aurait signifié que je n'étais pas prêt, malgré tous leurs efforts. Pas prêt à supporter quelqu'un d'autres dans mon environnement ... Je n'étais pas prêt. Vraiment pas, du tout, mais l'avouer représentait une plus grande difficulté encore. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se sentent encore mal pour moi. Je ne voulais pas attirer leurs compassions mais leurs fiertés et c'était parfois tellement dur. Rosalie savait, bien-sûr, puisque Rosalie savait toujours tout de moi, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait respecté mon choix. C'était mon seul soulagement.

La fille, Alice donc, en elle-même n'avait pas l'air remuante, mais elle était là et c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Aussi vite que possible, je me retirai pour gagner le petit ranch dont je m'occupais maintenant depuis cinq ans. Ma ... peur des gens m'avait interdit le lycée. Esmée avait tenté de me faire suivre des cours à domicile. Au début ils s'étaient partagés la tâche. Carlisle m'enseignait les sciences et Esmée la littérature et l'histoire. Dans le même temps un ami de la famille, un psychothérapeute venait me voir mais je paniquais tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler efficacement avec moi. Bref, au fil des années quelques professeurs étaient venus mais je n'avais pas réussi à avoir de diplômes. Une honte supplémentaire. Avec tout ce que les Cullen avait fait pour moi, c'était terrible de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire le moindre de leurs désirs. C'était si dur de ne pas être au niveau. De ne pas pouvoir espérer atteindre ce niveau de fou furieux que constituait la normalité. Puis Carlisle avait ouvert le ranch. Ma passion pour les animaux et notamment pour les chevaux ne lui avait pas échappé. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une tentative désespérée mais ça avait fonctionné.

Un premier cheval était arrivé, mon cheval. Speine. J'avais commencé à travailler avec lui en basant sur mes nombreuses lectures sur le sujet. Je n'avais aucune expérience. J'avançais en aveugle, mais j'avançais. Ils avaient dû parler de mes progrès autour d'eux parce que quelques mois plus tard, je commençais à travailler. On m'avait d'abord confié une petite jument, Indiana, qui tapait tout ce qui bougeait pour la plus grande frayeur d'Esmée. Puis un poney qui avait besoin de se remuscler efficacement avant d'attaquer un entrainement pour faire de la compétition. Ce n'est qu'un an après qu'on m'avait confié mes premiers poulains. Et le ranch avait commencé à prospérer. J'avais un certain don pour comprendre les sentiments de ces bêtes et pour les aider.

Esmée, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie ... Toute la famille s'organisait pour gérer mes clients et déplacer les chevaux. Je n'entrai jamais en contact avec eux, pour mon plus grand plaisir et surtout pour mon plus grand soulagement. Les rares personnes que je tolérai se résumaient au maréchal ferrant, à l'ostéopathe et au dentiste qui venaient régulièrement. Parfois, le vétérinaire passait mais c'était bien plus difficile avec lui. Certaines personnes ne passaient pas du tout, d'autres étaient à peine tolérées et j'arrivai à échanger quelques mots avec les dernières, celles que j'acceptais, les plus rares donc.

Finalement, je restai dans le pré de Speine jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Je ne voulais pas faire de peine à ma famille et il faudrait bien que je rentre tôt ou tard. Je fis une grosse gratouille à Speine, savourant autant la texture de son poils et l'élasticité de sa peau en dessous que son odeur. Puis, je regagnai la maison non loin de là. Dans le salon, Rosalie et Esmée discutait pendant que Emmet et Edward faisait une partie de 'je ne sais quoi' sur la console. Je jouais rarement là-dessus et jamais avec Emmet. Ce mec ... il était vraiment trop brusque. Et parfois, il s'énervait sur le jeu. Vraiment, j'étais mieux loin, néanmoins, au fil du temps, j'avais fini par l'accepter surtout pour Rosalie. Elle était heureuse avec lui. Je les saluais, assez soulagé que la fille ne soit pas là, avant de passer à la douche.

J'aimais l'odeur du cheval, vraiment mais je n'aimais pas l'imposer à ma famille pour autant. Quoique la manière dont ma sœur peut retrousser son nez est assez mignonne, mais elle me dépècerait vivant si j'osais le lui avouer.

 _ **POV Alice**_

J'étais restée debout, appuyée sur ma canne, dans cette grande chambre jusqu'à ce que le docteur me demande de m'asseoir. Il m'avait montré le lit d'une main, mais je m'étais dirigée vers la chaise. Hors de question de m'approcher près d'un lit avec un homme dans la pièce... A moins qu'il ne me jette dessus ? Il me laissa passer sans encombre mais je ne relâchais pas ma respiration pour autant.

\- Alice.

Je me figeais instantanément sur la chaise. Je ne levais pas les yeux vers lui pour autant. Je connaissais un peu le docteur. Il avait une voix douce. Assez différente des voix qui s'adressaient habituellement à moi.

\- Est-ce que ta chambre te plait ?

Je pris une brève inspiration. Ma chambre ? Je me retiens à temps de lever le regard, à la place, je commençais à jouer avec ma canne en la faisant légèrement rouler au sol. Un coup dans un sens. Un coup dans l'autre. Il parla un moment de la décoration, de sa femme, des autres personnes qui habitaient ici. Ils étaient vraiment nombreux. Il m'en avait parlé plusieurs fois déjà. Il ne s'était jamais offusqué de mes silences, de mon absence de réponses, de mon manque de concentration. Il n'avait jamais crié. Pourtant, lorsqu'il m'expliqua ce qu'il attendait de moi, il dépassa largement mes capacités. Se rendait-il seulement compte de son niveau d'exigence ? Un repas en famille ! Avec tous ces gens ?

Je l'entendis partir et je tremblais sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne me chercher quelques heures plus tard. J'étais sensée avoir utilisé ce temps pour m'installer dans ma chambre. Sortir mes maigres possessions de la valise et les ranger dans cette commode là-bas. Je n'avais fait que trembler. J'avais envie de faire pipi sans oser demander. C'était ridicule.

\- C'est l'heure de manger. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Je me levais doucement, tout en veillant à rester loin de lui. Il avait l'habitude de respecter mes distances de sécurité. Si j'avais osé parler, je l'aurais remercié pour ça. La chambre qu'ils m'avaient attribuée était au rez-de-chaussée, sans doute pour m'éviter de descendre et de monter les escaliers avec ma canne. C'était une attention délicate. Une parmi des dizaines d'autres d'ailleurs.

Je me retrouvai dans le salon, au milieu d'eux avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser. Je me paralysais immédiatement en regardant fixement mes chaussures. On me désigna une chaise où m'asseoir mais je restais immobile incapable de bouger alors qu'ils étaient tous autour de moi. C'était bête, vraiment idiot de ma part, mais j'attendais qu'ils soient tous assis pour avoir moins l'impression qu'ils allaient me sauter dessus. Rapidement, Carlisle demanda à ses enfants de s'installer, ce qu'ils firent dans un sens de la désorganisation qui avait l'air des plus joyeux, et bientôt je fus à table avec eux.

Je me sentais horriblement mal et tout ce que l'on poussait dans mon assiette me donnait envie de vomir. Tout était dégoûtant à mes yeux. Je ne doutais pas des talents de cuisinière de cette dame que j'étais censée appelé Esmée … mais en cet instant, rien n'aurait pu me satisfaire, pas même mon plat favori. Je tentais un regard un peu au-dessus des plats et je croisais le visage d'un des garçons. Il était immense. Ses mains étaient énormes. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à me broyer les os s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Je déglutis douloureusement. Le géant me fit un sourire qui finit de me paralyser.

Durant le repas, ils parlèrent. De quoi ? Aucune idée. Quels étaient le nom de ces plats qui ne semblaient pas désirer vouloir passer la barrière de mes lèvres ? Aucune idée. Qui était en train de parler ? Aucune idée. Où étais-je déjà ? Aucune idée. Ils étaient juste là, trop nombreux pour moi et je restais assise, avec mes ridicules douleurs quand j'aurais dû partir en courant. Ca aurait été bien plus intelligent pourtant.

Dès que les autres eurent finit de manger et commencèrent à sortir de table, je fuyais jusqu'à la chambre de mon pas boitant et ridicule. J'aurais besoin de temps avant d'y penser comme étant ma chambre, mais en attendant, elle serait néanmoins mon refuge. A condition que personne ne l'envahisse n'importe comment. Un espoir vain donc.

 **Note de fin** : Alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** N'hésitez pas à venir me retrouver sur la page FB « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri ».

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ **POV Esmée**_

J'observais cette jeune femme avec tendresse. Je l'avais aidé le matin même pour qu'elle puisse utiliser la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre sans problème. Nous l'avions spécialement réaménagé pour qu'elle soit adaptée à ses besoins. J'étais d'ailleurs plutôt satisfaite de ces pièces. J'avais eu la crainte de me rendre compte après coup que ce n'était pas suffisant, qu'elle ne pourrait rien utiliser ou que tout devrait être améliorer. Finalement, nous avions plutôt bien anticipé ses besoins.

Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, ce n'était pas le confort ou l'intégration d'Alice dans la famille mais les réactions de Jasper, notre jeune fils. Je savais qu'il prenait sur lui, nous nous étions dit qu'il était prêt pour cette nouvelle adoption et que cela lui permettrait peut-être de s'ouvrir un peu. Au repas de la veille, il avait à peine mangé et il n'avait pas réussi à articuler le moindre mot. Le fait que Rosalie décide de lâcher la main d'Emmet pour se rapprocher de son frère était un bon indicateur de l'état de Jasper. Cela m'inquiétait fortement et je me sentais particulièrement impuissante.

De la fenêtre de la chambre, nous apercevions le ranch, derrière un bout de forêt. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait d'une petite carrière ronde où il entrainait ses chevaux. Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose mais j'allais le voir faire de temps à autres. Ses énormes bêtes me faisaient plus peur qu'autres choses. Cependant le voir aussi à l'aise dans ses mouvements me réchauffait le cœur. Lui qui était toujours contracté et hésitant, se faisait gracieux, sûr de ses gestes. Il devenait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre auprès des chevaux, loin des yeux du reste de l'humanité. Il était enfin libre avec eux. Il n'avait plus peur de rien.

\- Tu vois là-bas derrière ? C'est le ranch de Jasper.

Alice était assise sur sa chaise, tout près de la fenêtre. Moi, je me tenais sur son lit. Je savais bien qu'il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre mais il était important d'essayer de discuter avec elle. Ne serait-ce que pour l'habituer à nous et à nos voix. Pour gommer ces sursauts dès que nous parlions. Pour lui laisser des possibilités, des opportunités pour nous répondre. Alors j'acceptais l'idée de monologuer en espérant qu'ainsi elle apprendrait également à nous connaître.

\- Jasper était avec nous à table hier. Tu aimes les chevaux ?

Je n'attendais pas de réponses et je ne comptais pas laisser le silence s'éterniser. La mettre mal à l'aise était bien mon dernier souhait mais une petite voix s'éleva dans l'air, me surprenant dans mes pensées. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse me répondre.

\- Le ... grand ?

\- Jasper ? Oh, non, tu dois parler d'Emmet. Le petit ami de Rosalie. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est très gentil. Jasper est beaucoup plus discret. Il a les cheveux blonds et bouclés, comme Rosalie. Tu sais, personne ne te fera de mal … Tu ne crains plus rien.

Alice tremblait visiblement. C'est vrai qu'Emmet était une armoire à glace, un 'géant', qui pouvait paraitre inquiétant. Jasper avait eu bien du mal à tolérer sa présence et ce n'est que la patience de Rosalie qui avait réussi à le faire flancher. Ca et peut-être la gentillesse maladroite qui transpirait du jeune homme. Il était dur de le fuir continuellement et il avait fait tellement d'effort. Simplement rester calme et immobile semblait être une épreuve pour lui.

 _ **POV Alice**_

Ma voix me choqua presque autant qu'elle eut l'air d'être surprise. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler. J'en étais tout à fait capable, soyons clair. Je n'avais ni soucis de gorges, ni problèmes de cordes vocales et pas vraiment de défauts de dictions. Par contre, parler avait tendance à attirer l'attention ou à faire persévérer les tentatives ridicules de communiquer avec moi. Je ne voulais pas discuter. Je ne voulais pas bavarder, jacasser, murmurer, chuchoter, … parler. Je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas communiquer. La question m'avait juste échappé et je le regrettais déjà.

La mère de famille m'expliqua que le géant n'était pas dangereux. Que personne ne me ferait plus de mal. Moi, tout ce que je savais c'est que tout le monde peut être dangereux. Surtout lorsqu'on a des mains de cette taille-là ! Je n'osais pas imaginer la force que cet homme devait posséder, mais je n'avais uniquement peur de la force physique. Tout le monde peut blesser, torturer, faire du mal, arracher des cris de terreurs ou des glapissements de douleur. Ce dont j'avais vraiment peur, c'était de leurs volontés.

La femme passa tout l'après-midi avec moi, me racontant des anecdotes sur les uns ou les autres, sans doute pour me les rendre sympathiques. Rosalie avait l'air d'avoir un caractère haut en couleur, mais un bon fond. Encore un peu et Esmée aurait presque réussit sa mission du jour. Elle était surtout parvenue à me montrer toute sa bienveillance et son amour pour sa famille. Peut-être qu'un jour, moi aussi, je serais digne de ça … Peut-être pas. Néanmoins, j'appréhendais toujours autant de les voir et chaque repas me paraissaient insurmontables. L'idée même de devoir y aller me coupait l'appétit.

Vers onze heures, elle m'invita à l'accompagner à la cuisine, pour qu'on puisse continuer de discuter un peu. Visiblement cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être la seule à parler. Je la suivais tranquillement, faute de pouvoir émettre un « non » convaincant. D'un autre côté, elle était rassurante par certains côtés et je préférais encore rester avec elle que prendre le risque d'attendre, seule, dans cette pièce, à la merci de tout le monde. Monter les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine fut néanmoins difficile. Arrivée en haut, je soufflais de soulagement et je m'installais sur un tabouret assez haut, tout près d'un comptoir. Je doutais de pouvoir l'aider à quoique ce soit mais elle me proposa d'éplucher quelques légumes avec elle. Elle me donna un couteau avec toute la simplicité du monde. Je frémis en saisissant le manche. Elle me l'avait tendu en le tenant par la lame, signe de sa confiance et de l'absence de danger qu'elle représentait. Moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de serrer le manche dans mes doigts, ravie d'être armée. Ravie de pouvoir me défendre. La veille au repas, il y avait un couteau également, mais je n'avais pas osé y toucher. Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Et si en posant mes doigts dessus, je provoquais une sentence terrible ?

Les doigts trop crispés sur le manche, je commençais ma tâche. Ce n'était pas désagréable à faire, bien que je remarquais assez vite qu'Esmée était bien plus habile, malgré son bavardage continuel. Que disait-elle exactement ? Elle parlait de Rosalie et de ses manies, de son amour du shopping et de son goût pour la mode. Elle tentait semble-t-il de lui donner des idées de sujets de discussions. C'était peine perdu, je n'essaierai pas.

 _ **POV Carlisle**_

J'avais passé une matinée assez chargée à l'hôpital. Des cas tristement classiques, des cas tellement banals et un accident de la route qui nous avait fait accélérer le rythme. Vaguement. Je rentrais néanmoins prendre le repas de midi à la villa, un luxe que peu de médecin pouvait se permettre. J'avais demandé des heures de congé chaque jour pour pouvoir passer du temps en famille. Le directeur avait accepté, bon grès, mal grès, à condition que j'effectue quelques consultations supplémentaires le vendredi soir. C'était un bon deal en soit et j'aimais vraiment mon métier, alors tout ça ne me dérangeait pas.

En rentrant à la maison, je la trouvais bien trop silencieuse. Rosalie et Emmet devait être enfermé dans sa chambre ... ou plutôt, leur chambre vu que le jeune homme habitait presque ici. L'idée me fit grimaçait presque autant qu'elle prêtait à sourire, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, j'étais heureux de voir ma fille s'épanouir dans les bras d'un homme bien. J'avais confiance en lui. Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas laissé dormir et quasiment vivre ici. Le fait qu'il ait su apprivoiser peu à peu Jasper était un bon signe également.

Je montais à la cuisine pour aller embrasser ma femme, mais à peine rentré, Alice se tourna vers moi un couteau à la main et visiblement prête à en faire usage. Je reculais d'un pas et levais les mains en souriant pour lui montrer que je n'étais vraiment pas un danger. Mon cœur battait un peu vite sous le danger même si j'avais conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas bondir dans ma direction. Alice baissa les yeux et le couteau en bredouillant une excuse.

\- Dé... solée.

\- Je me rends., dis-je dans un éclat de rire totalement feint, avant d'ajouter : Ce n'est rien, Alice. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Alors qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé de bon ?

Esmée me répondit joyeusement qu'elles avaient fait un gratin de pommes de terre avec deux poulets rôtis. Oui, deux poulets. Nous étions tout de même six à manger ce midi et ce soir, nous serions sans doute huit avec Edward et sa petite-amie Bella. Edward ne mangeait que rarement avec nous le midi, le trajet était un peu trop long. Lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, c'était souvent avec Bella. Ils aimaient notre petit coin de paradis en pleine forêt et nous, nous aimions avoir la maison remplie de notre famille.

\- Rosalie et Emmet sont dans leur chambre ?

\- Oui, encore.,me répondit-elle en riant en toute insouciance avant de poursuivre, d'une voix nouée : Par contre, je n'ai pas encore vu Jasper...

\- Il doit être au ranch ...

\- Oui...

Nous échangions un regard triste, notre fils se refermait encore sur lui-même et nous ne savions que faire. Lui parler n'aidait pas. Il ne faisait pas exprès d'avoir peur ou d'être angoissé. Il n'y pouvait strictement rien. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire c'était lui accordé du temps et notre indulgence, puis, si ça ne passait vraiment pas, voir ce que nous pourrions organiser pour alléger son stress …

Ma femme continua d'une voix lugubre, presque colérique.

\- Et la petite peste a encore appelé ce matin. Elle pourrait lui décrocher des contrats superbes si il ...

\- Mais il ne peut pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle insiste. Je pensais avoir été clair la dernière fois...

\- Elle a parlait de venir directement pour le voir. Je le lui ait interdit mais elle ne m'écoutera sans doute pas. Elle semble se croire tout permis.

Cette peste nous posait vraiment soucis et contre elle aussi nous nous sentions démunis. Elle n'écoutait rien. Elle n'écoutait personne.

 _ **POV Rosalie**_

C'était le second repas "en famille", mais Jasper était toujours aussi tendu. Il tentait de prendre sur lui. J'avais beau faire, il restait fermé sur lui-même, complétement hermétique. Il ne voulait pas m'avouer qu'il était terrorisé par la fille. En faites, je crois qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui-même non plus.

Je faisais la distribution des plats à travers la table. Remplissant de force l'assiette de mon frère dans l'espoir de le convaincre à manger un peu. Il picorait, faisait tourner les aliments du bout de sa fourchette, même les questions de notre père adoptif sur les activités du ranch ne le firent pas sortir de sa coquille.

Je finis par retourner près d'Emmet, gardant simplement ma main près du poignet de Jasper. En cas de soucis, je ne doutais pas qu'il l'attrape, appel muet mais au combien efficace. Emmet parlait base-ball avec le reste de la famille. Seul Jasper et Alice étaient silencieux. Je me joignais à la conversation, Carlisle et Esmée nous avait suffisamment expliqué que nous devions agir comme si "tout allait bien". Le climat devait être aussi jovial et apaisant que possible pour aider Alice à s'intégrer et Jasper à se rassurer.

Quant à moi, je doutais que ça fonctionne …

 **Note de fin** : Un chapitre de plus ! Ça vous a plu ? :)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. A l'origine je n'apprécie pas les multiples pov, c'était un test pour cette histoire. Je n'en suis pas bien convaincue d'ailleurs ^^

 **Chapitre 2**

 **POV Alice**

J'avais voulu monter ce fichu escalier. Je détestais savoir qu'il y avait tout un bout de maison que je ne connaissais pas. Cette maison comptait des escaliers et puis encore des escaliers. J'étais montée avec l'aide d'Esmée jusqu'à la cuisine, mais je n'avais pas pu aller beaucoup plus loin. Alors, dès que la maison s'était vidée, j'avais saisi ma canne et poussé la porte de la chambre. Solidement ancrée sur mes pieds, j'avais tenté l'ascension. Il n'y avait pas de rampe, quelle idée de faire un escalier sans placer une rampe ? C'était foutrement ridicule.

C'est la première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit quand je me sentis basculer vers l'arrière. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'une drôle de façon et il y a une seconde de flottement. Une seconde durant laquelle mon esprit ne figea que quelques images précises. Le plafond. Sa couleur uni. Sans trace de peinture. Sans toile d'araignée dans les angles. La pièce derrière moi, renversée, l'idée du choc qui vient soudain. Et le choc. Je n'entendis pas le bruit de mon corps s'écrasant au sol. J'eus simplement le souffle coupé une seconde avant que la totalité de mon corps ne se fige en tremblant. J'étais paralysée de peur. De douleur aussi.

Couchée dans cette position ridicule, je me sentais faible, fragile, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Reprenant à peine mon souffle, je tentais de me redresser, en vain. Je ne parvenais même pas à me tourner sur le côté. Du bout des doigts, je saisissais ma canne que j'avais lâché dans ma chute. Elle ne m'aiderait pas vraiment mais sa texture avait le don de me calmer.

Quelle idiote ! Comment avais-je pu me mettre dans une situation aussi ridicule !

 **POV Jasper**

Tout le monde était parti sauf la fille en bas. Elle était dans sa chambre. Rosalie m'avait dit qu'elle n'en sortirait sans doute pas mais par mesure de sécurité, j'avais fermé ma porte à clef. J'étais en pleine lecture d'un livre passionnant sur le clicker training appliqué aux chevaux lorsqu'un bruit étrange résonna en bas. Je restais là, le nez en l'air, attendant un nouveau signe de vie pour me terrer un peu plus au fin fond de mon lit, mais rien. La fille était-elle morte ? A peine l'idée m'avait-elle traversée l'esprit que je me maudissais. Elle n'y pouvait rien si j'avais peur. Elle n'avait rien fait de plus qu'exister après tout et elle avait peut-être besoin d'aide. Ce serait injuste et cruel de ne pas lui porter secours si elle avait un souci. Après quelques longues respirations, j'ouvris ma porte. Lentement. Précautionneusement. J'étais prêt à la refermer rapidement, en la claquant en cas de danger mais elle n'était pas de l'autre côté. Ouf. Je soupirais de soulagement.

J'avançais doucement dans le couloir, surveillant chaque angle et me maudissant de le faire lorsque je la vis. Elle était tombée dans les escaliers visiblement mais elle était toujours consciente. Je regardais autour de moi, je pouvais appeler Carlisle ou Rosalie mais elle ne semblait pas être particulièrement blessée. Seulement incapable de se redresser. Ce serait ridicule de les faire revenir pour rien ou presque.

En déglutissant douloureusement et sans la regarder, je m'approchais doucement. Je descendis jusqu'à son niveau, sans même oser tourner le visage vers elle. Il suffisait de la relever et je pourrais fuir au ranch. Je me collerai au flanc de Speine et je retrouverais un monde de calme et de douceur. Il suffisait de la relever. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Juste un geste pour prouver que j'étais encore humain. Que je n'étais pas cette ombre, ce fantôme incapable d'interagir avec les autres. Transparent et intangible. J'étais quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien peut-être. Je fais un pas dans sa direction, à peine un pas et je me penche vers elle pour l'aider. Doucement. Tranquille.

La canne s'abat sur mon visage. Mon souffle se coupe. Le coup a été tellement violent que je reste sonné une seconde avant d'arriver à reculer. Déjà, elle lève de nouveau son arme pour l'abattre sur moi. Elle va me frapper encore. Je fuis. Je trébuche, mais je retrouve mon équilibre assez vite. Je cours. L'allée pleine de gravier de la villa fait place à la terre battue du petit chemin puis à l'herbe du premier pré. Je passe entre les fils sans même y prendre garde, je ne vois pas plus le sang qui goute de mon visage et je ne sens pas son odeur.

Je percute le flanc de Speine et je m'accroche à lui, cacher dans un angle. Mes doigts tremblent. J'éclate soudain en sanglot, choqué et meurtris. Je n'ose même pas porter la main à mon visage. Tellement de peur.

 **POV Rosalie**

Alice leva sa canne ensanglantée vers nous. On l'avait retrouvée par terre, après être rentrés tous ensemble, tremblante et immobile. Elle agissait comme si notre approche était menaçante.

\- Oh mon dieu !, s'exclama Esmée en l'apercevant.

Notre mère avança vers elle, douce et rassurante, comme toujours. Mais je la retiens au dernier moment, effarée.

\- Du sang ... Esmée, la canne. Oh non, oh non. JASPER !?

J'hurlais le prénom de mon frère, absolument terrorisée. Alice n'avait aucune blessure apparente et tout ce sang. Tout ce sang. Il y avait des gouttelettes répandues de partout.

\- JASPER !

Aucune réponse. Il aurait dû être dans sa chambre et m'entendre. Sinon, c'est qu'il était au ranch. Sans attendre, je partis en courant. M'arrachant les poumons dans ce sprint infernal. Si mon frère était blessé, alors il aurait sans doute voulu se réfugier près de ses chevaux. C'était le meilleur endroit où vérifier.

Derrière moi, je ne doutais pas qu'Emmet reste immobile. Sans oser bouger car sachant pertinament qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à me suivre et à approcher Jasper s'il était effectivement blessé. Il aurait alors tellement peur que personne n'avait intérêt à s'approcher.

Je tournais rapidement pour atteindre le ranch, m'égratignant le bras sur un buisson sans même m'en rendre compte. Je ne voulais pas ralentir. Je voulais le trouver et le prendre dans mes bras pour le bercer, le rassurant.

Arriver dans le ranch, je n'hésitais pas. Je me dirigeais vers l'enclos de Speine. Sans surprise, je retrouvais Jasper caché derrière lui. J'enjambais la barrière pour aller le chercher. Speine s'agita un peu. Il n'aimait pas qu'on pénètre ainsi dans son espace. Néanmoins quelques mots, murmurés d'une voix douce, finirent par les calmer tous les deux.

Je m'approchai encore et finit par découvrir le visage ensanglanté de son frère. Son arcade sourcilière semblait comme ... explosée. Le sang avait coulé de partout et semblait même avoir commencé à coagulé, mais rien ne m'inquiétait plus que ses yeux fous. Il était terrorisé et comme à chaque fois, j'avais peur qu'il ne sombre dans cette peur. Je lui ouvris mes bras et respirait enfin quand il vient naturellement se réfugier contre moi.

 **POV Carlisle**

Aux premiers cris de Rosalie, je m'étais précipité pour vérifier qu'Alice n'était réellement pas blessée. Rien ne prouvait qu'elle ne se soit coupée quelque part. Bien-sûr Rosalie avait peur pour son frère mais … ça ne constituait pas une preuve.

Quelque part je fus rassuré qu'Alice ne soit réellement pas blessé mais le sang sur la canne … Si elle avait porté un coup à Jasper … Ce serait catastrophique pour notre famille. Jasper ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance … mais avant tout, je devais le trouver et voir comment il allait.

\- Emmet, est-ce que tu veux bien aider Alice à retourner dans sa chambre ? Tout va bien Alice. Emmet va t'aider. Il sera gentil. Ne … le frappes pas d'accord ?

Esmée était partie à la suite de Rosalie et déjà elle revenait l'air angoissée. Elle m'expliqua d'une voix essoufflée que Jasper avait besoin de soin, mais surtout de se calmer. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Cela faisait des années qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu dans un tel état.

Alors rapidement j'avais rejoint l'enclos. Faire sortir Jasper de là serait difficile et peut-être devrais-je être un patient. Au bout d'un certain temps, Rosalie apparue. Elle devait pratiquement porter son frère, soutenant son poids de son mieux. Jasper avait visiblement prit un coup à la tête, il semblait peu sûr de ses propres pas mais il était surtout terrorisé. Je les suivais de près mais je ne pouvais pas encore les aider, il fallait que Jasper se calme un peu avant. Sans ça, je ne pourrais même pas m'approcher assez pour voir examiner ses plaies.

Rosalie conduisit son frère jusque dans mon bureau où elle le fit s'asseoir. Elle ne le lâchait pas. Son petit-haut était poisseux de sang. C'était une vision étrange. Rosalie était toujours bien mise sur soi. Tellement coquette.

Je sortis ma trousse de secours et la posa sur le bureau et après un bref regard sur mon fils, je sortis de quoi faire des points de sutures. Ca n'allait pas être facile.

Il était pratiquement impossible d'emmener Jasper à l'hôpital. Après une chute de cheval, il y a quelques années, il avait fallu s'y résoudre. Jasper avait été si bouleversé qu'il avait enchainé les crises d'angoisses durant plusieurs jours. Il avait fallu le mettre sous sédatif pour pouvoir l'ausculter. Il avait finalement été opéré mais avant qu'il ne se réveille, je l'avais ramené à la maison. J'avais des amis et, ils avaient estimé que mon fils était suffisamment traumatisé pour avoir droit à des traitements de faveurs.

Autant que possible, j'éviterais de déplacer Jasper. Tout en douceur, je donnais de quoi nettoyer le visage du jeune homme à sa sœur. Elle devait se charger de la plupart des soins. Jasper craignait réellement les contacts physiques ... suffisamment pour que je ne puisse prétendre le toucher lorsqu'il était dans un tel état.

 **POV Emmet**

Alors que Rosalie était partit en courant chercher son frère, j'avais suivit les instructions de Carlisle. Je m'occupais de la petite puce qui avait osé agresser Jasper. La seule fois où il avait été blessé cela avait été un véritable cauchemar. Autant pour la compassion que j'avais pour lui que pour gérer ma Rose qui se transformait en véritable harpie. Il ne fallait pas toucher à son frère. Point. Il ne fallait pas lui faire peur. Pas l'inquiéter. Pas le déranger. Pas le regarder. Dans ces cas-là, elle devenait véritablement hyper-protectrice. Heureusement que Jasper était un gars solide physiquement parlant et qu'il se remettait vite.

Dans tous les cas, il valait mieux qu'Alice ait disparu dans sa chambre avant que Rosalie ne revienne alors je saisissais assez vivement sa canne avant de la redresser avec douceur.

\- Tu n'as mal nul part ?

\- ...

\- Allez viens. Il vaut mieux qu'on s'isole un peu.

Il fallait que je lui parle, j'en avais conscience mais ce n'est pas le genre de mission qu'on me confiait généralement. Et ce n'était pas pour rien ... J'étais trop grand, trop brusque, trop maladroit pour ça. Je passais néanmoins la demi-heure suivante à lui expliquer que Jasper était terrorisé par la plupart des choses en dehors des chevaux. C'était compliqué à expliquer … mais ce gars avait vraiment peur de tout ou presque. Elle avait vraiment frappé le seul qui n'aurait jamais dû le mériter. J'étais même surpris qu'il se soit approcher suffisamment pour ça … C'était d'ailleurs sans doute pour l'aider, un comble.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux qu'il s'éloigne, dis-lui BOUH et ça suffira largement. Tu ne le verras plus de la semaine et on le retrouvera au fin fond d'un box, ok ? Y'a franchement pas besoin de le frapper …

\- ...

Alice n'avait rien répondu. Mais Alice avait peur de moi, alors ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

 **Note de fin** : Très grosse réécriture pour ce chapitre qui a presque doublé, il était vraiment light à l'origine ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je suis en « vacance » en ce moment, mais le rythme étant différent, j'ai un peu de mal à relire ces chapitres qui subissent à chaque fois d'assez grosses modifications. Pas d'inquiétude, la suite arrive, seulement un peu plus doucement que ce que je le voudrais.

 **Chapitre 2**

 **POV Jasper**

Mon arcade me tiraillait encore par moment mais le bleu était en train de s'estomper. J'évitais de toutes mes forces la fille maintenant. Au cas où. D'autant plus qu'elle ne lâchait pas sa canne infernale ! Dans la maison, j'entendais son bruit étrange lorsqu'elle arrivait … et j'en profitais pour m'enfuir.

Heureusement, Esmée acceptait que j'emmène des sandwiches pour le repas du midi. En faites quand elle m'avait vu fouillé les placards, elle m'avait chassé pour mieux m'apporter plusieurs petites choses dans un sac. Ça ne lui faisait sans doute pas plaisir de me voir ainsi déserter la maison, mais elle l'acceptait suffisamment pour m'aider. Le soir, je mangeais rapidement avant de m'éclipser. En général j'avais fini avant que qui que ce soit n'arrive. Je mangeais seul. Sur le pouce. En quelques minutes. Personne ne me faisait de reproches mais je m'en voulais à moi-même de ne pas être capable de passer plus de temps avec ma famille. J'avais la désagréable sensation de les abandonner alors qu'ils avaient toujours été là pour moi …

Mais il était temps de me concentrer sur ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je travaillais au sol avec un magnifique Shire. Il était simplement énorme face à moi, mais il était tout à fait dans le travail, particulièrement sensible au clicker. Je testais la méthode depuis quelques jours avec lui et les résultats me plaisaient bien. Il semblait attentif, répondait volontiers aux commandes et semblait plus épanoui. Il avait très vite compris que me fonçait dessus ne permettait pas d'obtenir les friandises, contrairement à une légère ignorance. Cela me permettait de faire ces exercices en toute sécurité.

Galaxy tenta de nouveau de trouver la solution et je cliquais en me concentrant totalement sur le jeu. C'est à ce moment-là que je le vis observer au loin, derrière moi. Je me tendis immédiatement. Personne ne venait jamais de là. Je n'avais pas appelé les rares intervenants qui pouvaient venir ici et ils savaient qu'on ne vient pas à l'improviste chez moi. Mes muscles mirent quelques secondes avant de me permettre de me glisser de l'autre côté de Galaxy, me cachant à la vue des nouveaux venus mais déjà une voix horrible frappa mes oreilles, me coupant presque le souffle.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen ! Vous êtes décidément un homme insaisissable. J'ai des contrats à vous proposer. Je veux que vous travailliez pour moi ! Pourrions-nous discuter de tout cela dans un endroit plus approprié ?

Je reculais et instinctivement Galaxy me suivit. C'était un bon cheval. Mais il me sentait trembler et il n'allait pas tarder à devenir nerveux lui aussi. Je tentais de dire que je ne recevais personne, qu'il fallait contacter mon père mais les sons ne sortaient pas. Ma gorge était gonflée de panique. La panique s'incrustait dans tous les pores de ma peau. J'étais proche de l'effondrement lorsqu'Emmet arriva enfin. Il courrait et semblait fou de rage. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi et bizarrement, ça me soulagea. Je tremblais tellement que je ne parvenais plus à m'éloigner. Rosalie suivait de près son compagnon. Elle se tourna vers moi et me dit d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre sa colère de monter Galaxy et de partir dans l'autre carrière. Mon corps bougea tout seul sous les indications de ma sœur. Je saisissais la crinière de l'immense cheval, prenais mon élan et arrivais sur son dos avec le plus de douceur possible. Un mouvement de talon et nous voilà galopants vers des endroits plus calmes. Galaxy semblait ravi de forcer l'allure mais il répondait à mes aides, il était parfaitement à l'écoute de son cavalier … Au fur et à mesure que les mètres défilaient entre elle et moi, je retrouvais mon calme. Qui était-elle ? Que faisait-elle là ? Elle avait dit qu'elle avait des contrats … Mon père ou peut-être était-ce un autre membre de ma famille avait dû lui expliquer la situation. Et pourtant, elle était là. Chez moi. Je tremblais un peu plus tout en tentant de me concentrer sur Galaxy. Ça irait … Ça irait … Je laissais le bruit de ses sabots m'emplir la tête. Ça irait.

 **POV Alice**

De ma fenêtre j'avais vu tout le monde courir en direction du ranch. Est-ce qu'une de ces bestioles ignobles avait blessé Jasper ? J'étais bizarrement inquiète. Peut-être parce qu'une nouvelle blessure le forcerait à passer plus de temps dans la maison ? Ou peut-être parce que j'avais compris, sans me l'avouer, que le garçon était plus délicat que je le pensais. Esmée avait pris le temps de m'expliquer que Jasper n'était pas allé à l'école, il avait eu des cours à domicile, car il avait trop peur des personnes. Emmet m'avait expliqué le temps qu'il avait mis pour seulement pouvoir rester à côté de Jasper. Et Rosalie était venue m'hurler dessus ! Elle était encore couverte de sang et de larmes. Elle m'avait traité comme si je venais de frapper un jeune chiot et visiblement, Jasper n'avait pas plus de défense que cela. Mais malgré tous ces témoignages, je restai méfiante. Et s'il voulait se venger ? Il semblait plutôt fort en dépit de ce que tout le monde disait.

Mue par un élan de curiosité, je m'étais approchée des autres membres de la famille. Les doigts fermement accrochés à ma canne, j'étais sortie. Il m'avait fallu un petit moment pour gravir le chemin menant au ranch et j'entendais déjà les cris au loin. Il y avait l'air d'y avoir plus de colère que de peur dans leurs voix. Jamais ils n'auraient crié sur Jasper comme ça, alors qui était allé au ranch pour provoquer autant de problème ? J'avançais juste assez pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Emmet se tenait droit, sur de sa puissance face une fille encore plus fluette que moi. Il criait. Il criait si fort que j'en tremblais.

\- DEHORS ! DEGAGEZ ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VENIR ICI ?

Carlisle qui avait toujours gardé un calme olympien, même lors de l'agression de Jasper semblait bouillir de rage. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus ce fut de voir le visage du garçon. Il était terrorisé par la fille. Plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Il tremblait derrière un immense cheval. Et soudain, cette aisance, il sauta sur le dos du cheval et partit au galop. La fillette s'était décomposée avant de se mettre à hurlait tout aussi fort qu'Emmet. Elle exigeait de parler à Jasper. Je me reculais, toute cette violence m'inquiétait et je préférai retourner à ma chambre.

 **POV Carlisle**

Le sang bouillonnait à mes tempes alors que j'assainis d'un ton froid et méchant :

\- Jamais nous ne signerons le moindre contrat avec vous. Je vous avais prévenu. Il ne fallait pas venir ici ! Repartez avant que j'appelle le shérif !

\- Mais voyons, nous parlons d'un très gros contrat, le plus gros que vous n'aillez jamais eut à signer et je tiens à discuter des détails avec le principal concerné. Pourquoi est-il parti ?

\- Dehors. Esmée, appelle monsieur Swan.

Nous appelions toujours le père de Bella, Charlie dans la famille mais dire "monsieur Swan" sonnait bien plus solennel. D'ailleurs les personnes accompagnant silencieusement la peste avait commencé à reculer. Ils reviendraient sans doute à la charge mais pour aujourd'hui ils avaient cédé. Jane Volturi leur jeta un regard noir avant de reculer avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait se venger ... Tôt ou tard. Elle était tellement capricieuse qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre un simple non.

Je regardais la fille s'éloigner en restant assez inquiet quant à la suite des événements. Cela faisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour Jasper. L'adoption d'Alice, l'agression, cette arrivée dans son domaine ... J'étais même surpris qu'il gère tout cela aussi "bien". Il se réfugiait dans les chevaux comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il parvenait à faire véritablement abstraction du reste. Il s'endurcissait.

Je contournais l'une des granges pour aller observer Jasper. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il gérait aussi bien que ce que je croyais. Dans l'autre carrière, Galaxy et Jasper se défoulaient. Jasper courait auprès du grand cheval. Je passais la demi-heure suivante à me calmer en les regardant jouer. Jasper passait beaucoup de temps à caresser le cheval, à monter, à descendre, ... Autant d'exercice qui n'avait ni queue, ni tête pour moi. Je repartais lorsque Jasper finit de travailler et commença à brosser le cheval-géant. Il semblait calme. Tout irait bien. En tout cas, c'est ce que je voudrais croire. Ma seule consolation était l'idée qu'Alice semblait avoir vu toute la scène. Je l'avais repéré s'approcher du coin de l'œil mais elle s'était vite éclipsée. Elle comprendrait peut-être un peu mieux les réactions de Jasper à présent et elle le craindrait peut-être moins. Elle avait dû voir à quel point il était facile de lui faire peur.

 **POV Alice**

J'avais toujours aimé les vêtements. Je fouillais mon armoire, appuyée lourdement sur ma canne. Je ne trouvais pas la moindre robe digne de ce nom. Que des vieux trucs ! J'avais envie de faire les magasins, chose que je n'avais fait qu'une seule fois dans ma vie avec assez de sous en poche pour pouvoir m'offrir une paire de chaussette, mais je n'avouerai jamais cette passion pour la mode. Pas à eux en tout cas. Je ne leur donnerai pas le moindre moyen de pression sur moi, au cas où. Penser à tout cela m'évitait de penser à ses yeux inquiets et à ses mains qui tremblaient contre les flancs du cheval. Je regardais par la fenêtre Rosalie. Elle avait encore une nouvelle robe ! Elle était superbe dedans en plus. J'étais verte de jalousie même si je savais que de traviole appuyée sur une canne, je ne risquais pas de lui arriver à la cheville un jour. La douleur me remonta le long du dos, me rappelant à l'ordre. Il fallait que je me repose un peu.

Je m'assis sur le lit moelleux, posant ma canne près de moi. Dans la maison, j'entendais Rosalie, elle semblait inquiète. Sans doute pour son frère. Emmet la rassurait de son mieux. Accompagnant les bruits, une odeur délicieuse me parvient. Lorsqu'Esmée vivait de grosses émotions, elle s'enfermait quelques heures dans la cuisine pour offrir le plus grand banquet possible à sa famille. Ce soir encore on se régalerait. Je restais un moment dans la chambre avant de décider d'y aller. Peu de risque que Jasper soit là. Emmet avait accompagné Rosalie dans leur chambre. Je voulais être auprès d'Esmée.

 **Note de fin** : un personnage de plus avec Jane ! :)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Dans cette histoire nous allons suivre d'assez près la vie des chevaux au ranch. Je tenais à faire une histoire autour d'eux alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

 **Chapitre 4**

 **POV Alice**

Il avait cette façon de se tenir, comme si ses propres jambes le trahissaient en le conduisant plus près qu'il ne le voudrait réellement, qui me rassurait un peu. Esmée lui avait parlé longtemps d'après ce que j'avais compris et Rosalie en avait fait de même avec moi. Elle était encore en colère mais elle était prête à croire que j'avais eu peur. Elle avait seulement l'habitude de la peur de son frère qui fuyait. Jamais Jasper n'aurait pu se défendre contre qui que ce soit.

Rosalie m'avait dit que Jasper allait diner avec nous ce soir. Qu'il ne faudrait pas avoir peur de lui, il allait se mettre dans un coin et il ne mangerait sans doute rien. Il tremblerait beaucoup, fermerait souvent les yeux et s'enfuirait dès que possible, c'est à dire quand je ne serais plus dans le passage entre lui et la porte. Si j'avais vraiment peur et j'avais encore très peur, Rosalie m'avait conseillé de faire un test tout bête. De me redresser sur ma chaise tout en le regardant. Elle m'avait dit que son frère sursauterait sans doute en se tassant sur sa chaise, affolé. Elle m'avait demandé de ne pas en abuser mais m'avait permis de faire le test pour me rassurer si je le désirais. Mais à présent qu'il était face à moi, tout tremblant, transpirant de nervosité, le regard fuyant, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Il avait encore plus peur de moi que de la peste de l'autre jour et il n'avait pas de cheval derrière qui se cacher. Je détournais le regard pour m'asseoir doucement prenant garde à manger assez vite pour pouvoir le laisser s'enfuir dès que possible.

 **POV Jasper**

Esmée m'avait demandé. Que peut-on refuser à Esmée ? Ses demandes semblaient toujours si douce, si légitime, si normal, même lorsqu'il fallait faire des efforts surhumain pour y parvenir. Elle m'avait dit : je veux seulement que tu passes un peu de temps avec nous. Que répondre à cela ? Elle avait continué en m'expliquant qu'il fallait que je mange un peu et elle avait encore raison. Alors, je me retrouvais coincé au bout de la table avec cette fille qui s'approchait en faisant cogner sa canne contre le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette ? Aucune idée. Je tremblais comme une feuille et je sentais tous les regards tournés vers moi. Carlisle me demandait si je faisais des progrès avec Galaxy. Galaxy était un bon cheval, plein de bonne volonté, mais les sons avaient bien du mal à passer ma gorge tant elle était nouée.

Edward était à table lui aussi. J'arrivais à peine à le saluer.

 **POV Edward**

Depuis que j'étais rentré au conservatoire de musique, je passais de moins en moins de temps avec ma famille pourtant mon petit frère semblait avoir désespérément besoin d'aide. J'avais demandé à Bella de passer seul ma soirée avec ma famille, histoire de les retrouver un peu. Alice était très tendue face à moi mais je lui adressais des sourires calmes et je ne m'approchais pas davantage. Ce soir, je jouerai du piano pour eux. Jasper resterait près de moi, il supporterait Alice pour me voir un peu plus, je n'en avais aucun doute. Mais tout cela me semblait si malsain ... Ils avaient tous les deux tellement peur. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de les amener à se rapprocher. Je passais ma soirée à y réfléchir, même lorsque mes doigts frôlaient les touches avec une dextérité due à la pratique et aux heures intenses de répétitions.

Après avoir enchainé deux morceaux d'un répertoire classique, je continuais avec du Danny Elfman. Lorsque j'étais arrivé au conservatoire je ne jurais que par les vieux morceaux et ils m'avaient fait découvrir d'autres choses, d'autres périodes, d'autres façons de voir le piano. Les musiques de film était à la fois plus moderne et tout aussi engageante que bien des vieux morceaux et ils n'étaient pas trop excentriques pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas jouer le second morceau plus poignant, il avait été écrit pour quatre mains, mais je m'offrais la rencontre de Victor et Victoria des Noces Funèbres. A peine cela joué, je retournais aux grands classiques avec la lettre à Elise. Morceau oh combien sublime.

Du coin de l'œil j'observais Alice, elle semblait émerveillée par la musique, mais elle continuait de surveiller Jasper. Mon frère s'était blottit contre Rosalie.

 **POV Carlisle**

La soirée en famille avec Edward nous avait fait du bien à tous. Jasper avait accepté de manger un peu, et c'était détendu près du piano. Ce n'était pas parfait mais déjà plus sain. Ce matin, avant de partir au travail, j'appelais Mr. Oren, l'un des clients réguliers de Jasper. Mon fils n'étant jamais mieux que lorsqu'il travaille, faire venir un cheval supplémentaire pourrait l'aider à se vider la tête.

Mr. Oren me proposa trois chevaux différents qu'il venait de recevoir. Ce riche propriétaire avait l'habitude de faire appel à nos services en dernier recours, quand tout le reste n'avait pas fonctionné car il avait conscience que Jasper prenait les chevaux au compte-goutte et qu'ils étaient choisis avec soin. Je réfléchissais un instant aux instructions précises qu'il m'avait donné avant de choisir de second cheval. Je détestais ce genre de chevaux, trop brutaux pour que j'ai envie de mettre mon enfant devant, mais parfait pour lui. Un magnifique pur-sang, que Mr Oren avait importé pour son fils qui voulait faire de l'endurance. Mais à l'arrivée, le cheval se montrait tout simplement inmontable. Il se défendait face aux humains, il était vicieux. Méchant. Tout pour me faire froid dans le dos. Je notais les informations sur un bout de papier, le cheval arriverait dans la soirée aux portes du ranch. Le conducteur resterait en cabine, il avait pour ordre de ne surtout pas descendre. J'irai lui parlait pendant que Jasper ferait descendre le cheval. Si c'était trop dangereux, il me demanderait de l'aide ou demanderait de l'aide à Emmet, voir à nous deux. Tout en nous expliquant exactement où nous placer. Puis on conduirait le cheval jusqu'à l'enclos le plus proche ... et Jasper passerait les prochains jours concentrés sur ce cheval et uniquement sur ce cheval. C'était une bonne solution.

Je passais donner le papier à Jasper, il vérifia chaque détail avec moi avant de me confirmer que le cas l'intéressait. Il avait rarement des challenges aussi passionnants mais Mr Owen avait appris à lui faire totalement confiance. Il était largement temps que je parte au travail mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Qadir d'Al Jummun. J'espérais vraiment que Jasper serait prudent.

 **POV Général**

L'homme suait à grosse goutte. Ils s'y étaient mis à quatre dès que l'appel du patron avait sonné pour faire rentrer ce cheval sauvage dans le van. Il frappait dans tous les sens, mordait, se placait de travers pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le pousser, ... C'était un véritable danger public ! Impossible de lui passer un licol, ils le tenaient par un lasso passé en travers de son encolure. Des hennissements stridents répondaient à chacune de leurs tentatives de le calmer. Ils ne mirent pas moins de quatre heures à le manœuvrer pour le forcer à rentrer et une fois à l'intérieur du van, les bruits des sabots frappant les parois les convainquirent de se dépêcher. Le ranch de Jasper, ce n'était pas la porte d'à côté. C'est le vieux Franck qui prit le volant. C'était encore celui que Jasper approchait le plus près. Parfois, il croisait son regard dans le rétroviseur. Le gosse avait un don pour les chevaux et Franck respectait totalement ses capacités.

Il roula toute la journée à arriver le soir, il trouva le portail du Ranch ouvert. Il manœuvra rapidement pour pouvoir décharger plus facilement sa cargaison et l'instant d'après Carlisle arriva au niveau de la cabine, signe qu'il l'attendait.

\- Hey, bonjour Franck.

\- Bonjour m'sieur Carlisle. Je vous amène un sacré numéro aujourd'hui.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Si le gosse est d'accord, j'peux descendre pour aider. C'est qu'il est dangereux le bestiaux.

\- C'est gentil. Je vais lui parler mais vous savez, il n'a encore laissé personnes descendre. S'il dit non, ce ne sera pas contre vous.

A l'arrière, Jasper avait ouvert la porte en évitant un coup de sabot. Il avait descendu la rampe et vérifié qu'elle soit bien stable tout en observant la croupe frémissante de Qadir. Il avait fait le tour pour tomber sur son père qui lui avait expliqué que Franck lui proposer son aide. Jasper avait réfléchit une minute et pencher la tête pour observer l'homme. Il l'avait reconnu avant d'hocher sèchement la tête. Il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir le lasso à l'arrière pendant qu'il mettrait le licol au cheval. Comme ça, ils limiteraient le risque de blessure autant pour eux que pour le cheval. Jasper ouvrit la porte pour se retrouvait devant le cheval, avant qu'il ne lance ses dents il avait saisi le lasso. Il repoussa sèchement la tête du cheval, refusant de se faire mordre et il lança le lasso à travers le camion. Le bout tomba au pied de Franck qui le récupéra. Rien n'empêchait Qadir de descendre comme un fou du camion, mais le cheval était concentré sur Jasper. Il tentait de toutes ses forces de le frapper, de le mordre, mais le boudin de renfort lui empêcher de l'atteindre et Jasper se méfiait de tête. Avant que Qadir ne puisse comprendre il avait noué le licol autour de sa tête. Il avait visé un peu trop grand pour l'enfiler plus vite.

\- Allez... Là... Recule ... Chtt... C'est bon...

Jasper s'était glissé sous le boudin pour réapparaitre devant l'hongre. Malgré l'espace confinait, il parvient à éviter le plus gros des coups, il ne recula pas une seule fois, même lorsque Qadir se redressa devant lui. A l'arrière, les hommes avaient pali.

\- Franck, décalez-vous sur la droite. Laissez-le oublier que vous êtes là. On va y aller en douceur. Oh... Tout doux... C'est bon...

Tout en caressant les naseaux du cheval, Jasper le faisait reculer, doucement. Qadir était épuisé et aucune de ses tentatives n'avaient fait frémir l'humain. Il abandonna un instant et l'instant suivant il était hors du van. Il paniqua un moment en cherchant à se défaire de ses liens. Il effectua ruade, saut de mouton et autres figures avec brio, mais fermement campé sur ses jambes, Jasper tenait bon. Doucement, il le dirigeait vers l'enclos qu'il avait renforcé pour lui.

Franck passa une main tremblante sur son front. Le gosse venait de faire quasiment à lui tout seul ce qu'ils avaient fait à quatre le matin même. Et le tout en moins d'une heure, avec une aisance hallucinante.

\- Merci pour le coup de main.

\- De rien Jasper. Je suis content que vous m'ayez laissé voir ça.

 **Note de fin** : Un petit mot ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Merci pour vos reviews elles me font horriblement plaisir :D

 **Chapitre 5**

 **POV Esmée**

Quand mon mari nous en avait parlé, j'avais d'abord pensé qu'il était complètement fou puis il avait exposer ses arguments. Dans le ranch, Jasper était le maitre. Il maitrisait tout. Il avait déjà commencé à tolérer Alice, il pourrait gérer plus facilement les choses dans le ranch. Et Alice de son côté observerait Jasper. Si les deux faisaient un petit effort, ils pourraient peut-être se comprendre. Mais est-ce que nous n'allions pas violer le dernier sanctuaire de notre garçon en faisant cela ? Pour en être sûre, j'avais décidé d'en discuter avec Jasper. Il avait le droit de refuser. Mais à présent que je me tenais face à lui et qu'il me dédiait ce petit sourire timide, si rare, je ne pouvais que douter.

\- Jasper ... Est-ce que ça va mieux avec Alice ?

Le sourire disparut tout aussi vite se transformant en une grimace gênée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, effleurant son arcade par la même occasion. Il tressaillit avant de marmonner que tout allait bien. J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras. Je voulais tellement le réconforter. Mais il n'aurait fait que paniquer ... Mon petit garçon.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Jasper. Tu es si gentil... Je sais que nous t'en demandons beaucoup trop, mais nous aimerions que vous ayez l'occasion de vous voir dans de meilleures circonstances. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'elle vienne te voir travailler ?

\- ...

Il m'observa une seconde et pour la première fois, je me demandais s'il m'en voulait de lui poser la question. Il ne semblait pas toujours capable de me dire non, comme s'il voulait toujours me protéger. Pourtant, c'était à moi de le protéger mais il ne l'admettrait jamais.

\- Le dernier cheval arrivé est dangereux. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en approche.

\- Je le lui dirais. Jasper ... Ce n'est pas pour elle que j'ai peur. Est-ce ça ira pour toi ?

Un simple hochement de tête pour réponse, il faudrait que je m'en satisfasse, il ne me donnerait rien de plus. Il était tellement renfermé sur lui-même... Carlisle essayerait de lui parler lui aussi et nous parlerions à Rosalie pour qu'elle les laisse s'apprivoiser sans chercher à intervenir.

Je retournais à la cuisine, Emmet avait déjà fini d'avaler la dernière fournée de cookies. Heureusement que je ne cherchais pas à tout cuisiner moi-même, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir avec un goinfre pareil.

 **POV Jasper**

Esmée m'avait parlé. Carlisle m'avait parlé. Rosalie m'avait parlé. Et même Emmet avait essayé ! Ils voulaient tous que la fille vienne me voir au ranch, qu'elle vienne me voir travailler. J'avais dit clairement à Carlisle et Rosalie que j'étais d'accord, ce qui n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais ça ne les avait pas empêché de m'envoyer Emmet. A croire qu'ils voyaient clairs dans mes demi-mensonges. Mais franchement ... Quelle idée étrange et farfelue ! Mon seul espoir étant qu'elle puisse avoir peur des chevaux et qu'elle ne s'approcherait pas de moi. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de trembler comme une feuille. Je retiens à peine un sourire sarcastique devant ma propre faiblesse.

J'avais enfilé une chemise légèrement ample sur un débardeur. Un jean usé presque jusqu'à la corde et une paire de botte moins cow-boy que pratique. Je ne savais pas à quel heure ils allaient l'envoyer au ranch mais je voulais être sûr d'y arriver avant elle.

Arrivé entre les enclos, je passais m'occuper de Speine. Pansage. Des cailloux de boue avaient séchés dans ses poils, je les détachais avec l'étrille en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Lorsqu'il est un peu plus présentable, quoique encore bien poussiéreux, je descends le long de ses pattes pour lui prendre les pieds. Je retire la boue mélangé à quelques cailloux et je vérifie que sa fourchette va bien. Après une rapide inspection, je décide de prendre le temps de lui graisser les sabots. Les premiers froids arrivent. Je choisis ma graisse dans le petit réduit où j'entrepose le matériel et je reviens pour accomplir mon office. Ce n'était pas forcément évident pour les débutants de ne pas s'en mettre de partout, il m'avait fallu quelques années de pratique avant d'y parvenir mais je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Je terminais par un massage doux lorsque j'entendis des voix dans le ranch. Ils étaient arrivés. La fille ne semblait pas particulièrement ravie de l'arrangement et elle avait visiblement été moins bien prévenue que moi. Je me reculais un peu plus près de Speine. Ce dernier tourna la tête contre mon torse, à la recherche d'un câlin. Je restais un moment-là, à lui frotter l'encolure. Au cas où. Carlisle me regarda un moment, il semblait triste mais il se reconcentra sur elle pour lui répéter encore, de ne pas s'approcher de l'enclos de Qadir tout en identifiant clairement ce cheval. Ce ne serait pas dur, nous avions la fâcheuse tendance à graver ou peindre sur un bout de bois le nom du cheval avant de planter le petit écriteau à la porte des paddocks. Esmée avait visiblement transmit ma demande à Carlisle et ils avaient décidé d'insister sur ce point si important …

J'arrêtais là le massage, je m'étais de toute façon trop raidit pour continuer. Je posais un instant ma tête contre l'encolure de Speine avant de me diriger vers l'enclos de Qadir. C'était le seul endroit qui lui était interdit. Le seul endroit où je serai en relative sécurité. Je m'approchais doucement et passait la barrière à peine ce fut fait que le magnifique cheval s'immobilisa en me fixant. Je ne m'approcherais pas plus aujourd'hui. Je m'assis lentement et je commençais à attendre. Je ne pourrais pas partir avant qu'il ne se soit détendu alors autant prendre mon mal en patience. Je restais néanmoins concentré sur lui. Au cas où.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais observer la fille. Elle était restée un moment au centre du ranch sans bouger. Elle semblait avoir peur ce qui me laissait plutôt perplexe. Elle devait craindre les chevaux. Au bout d'un long moment à observer autour d'elle, elle me repéra et je détournais le regard. Elle n'avait pas le droit de venir dans cet enclos. Elle n'allait pas désobéir à Esmée et à Carlisle, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, elle avait l'air d'avoir peur des chevaux alors elle n'allait pas venir ici ? Mais Qadir était bien loin de moi et je ne me sentais pas rassuré.

 **POV Alice**

Carlisle était venu me parler. Il m'avait dit que j'avais fait beaucoup trop de mal à Jasper ses derniers temps et un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait me renvoyer là-bas. Je m'étais complètement humiliée en le suppliant de me punir lui mais de ne pas m'y ramener. J'en tremblais encore comme une feuille lorsqu'ils m'avaient laissé là, en plein milieu du ranch. Carlisle ne comptait pas lever la main sur moi ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait affirmé. Il avait dit que personne ne voulait me faire du mal ici. Il avait aussi dit qu'il était hors de question de me ramener à l'hôpital qui m'avait accueilli et encore plus impensable de me renvoyer 'là-bas'. J'étais ici chez moi et ils ne remettaient pas ça en cause. Ils voulaient _juste_ que j'arrête de terroriser Jasper. Mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon dont j'étais censé m'y prendre alors que j'avais peur, moi aussi.

Je restais un long moment sur place, mais mon corps devient douloureux et je me décidais d'avancer doucement. J'avais repéré Jasper dans un enclos. C'était celui qu'on m'avait interdit d'approcher à cause du cheval. Emmet m'avait dit qu'il fallait absolument suivre les conseils de Jasper, il avait tendance à trouver tous les chevaux adorables même les plus agressifs, alors quand il prenait la peine de signaler un cheval comme dangereux ... Il ne fallait vraiment pas s'en approcher. Mais que faisait-il dans ce parc alors ? En penchant la tête, je pus voir un cheval assez loin de lui. Ce n'était pas le plus grand ou le plus gros de l'endroit, il y en avait un juste immense à quelques mètres de moi, mais il avait les yeux fous. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris à quel point je faisais peur à Jasper. Il ne tremblait pas face à ce cheval. Il semblait si calme. Il avait juste peur de moi et de ma canne. Je m'en étais prise, dominée par la peur, à la seule personne qui aurait été incapable de s'approcher de moi pour me faire du mal.

Je m'éloignais doucement avant de décidé d'essayer de faire le tour du ranch. Il y avait des pancartes en bois, gravées avec le nom des chevaux. L'énorme cheval impressionnant se nommait "Galaxy". Je continuais mon chemin pour trouver un cheval qui semblait bien plus vieux, c'était "Speine". Je tentais de m'approcher, curieuse, mais il me tourna le dos sans autre forme de procès. Je connaissais déjà Qadir et je trouvais finalement un autre enclos où se trouvait un cheval blanc. "Saphira". Elle était très jolie. Je marchais encore un peu tout en fatiguant mais j'arrivais devant un autre pré. Bien plus grand que les autres. Au loin, je comptais sept autres chevaux. Jasper s'occupait d'autant de chevaux tout seul ?

Je sursautais en entendant un bruit derrière moi. C'était lui. Il poussait une brouette pleine de foin. Il semblait surpris, il devait croire que j'étais partie. Cela fait un moment que je marchais entre les parcs. Il avait l'air de faire des efforts pour ne pas rebrousser chemin alors je me poussais rapidement. Il passa et rentra dans le plus grand pré avec la brouette en la faisant passer sous les fils. Au loin, les chevaux hennirent avant de partir au trot dans notre direction. Je reculais, impressionnée et c'est alors que je l'entendis rire pour la première fois. Il ne riait pas de moi. Il riait de les voir accourir. C'est sans doute ce qui me décida à tenter ma chance ... Je devais faire des efforts et il ne me ferait rien ... Ils me l'avaient tous promit.

\- Co... moment ils s'appellent ?

Je détournais le regard, au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il ne semblait pas en meilleurs états mais il me répondit d'une voix douce qui s'élevait à peine.

\- Dans l'ordre d'arrivée. Le gros Goliath. C'est le cheval d'Emmet. Sissi. A côté. Celle de Rosalie. Indri, c'est la jument de Bella. Grimm, le cheval d'Esmée.

J'avais suivit la présentation. Ils étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Je me demandais pourquoi ils n'étaient pas tous ensemble mais ma gorge était nouée et j'avais déjà fait beaucoup d'effort. Je me contentais donc de les observer en silence.

\- Odin, Carlisle. Derrière, le timide, Argent. Edward. Et Grey… mon cheval.

Grimm avait deux couleurs, noir et blanc, et des cheveux pleins la tête. Il avait l'air drôle. Sissi avait aussi ce petit air vif, elle était tout marron claire. Le plus grand de la troupe, c'était Goliath, quoique Galaxy devait sans doute le dépasser ! Il était tellement grand. J'aurais pu craquer sur cette grosse bête à tête de nounours si je n'avais pas eu si peur qu'il ne m'écrase les pieds. La taille de ses sabots était proprement affolante.

Jasper dispersait le foin par tas, séparant les tas pour que les chevaux soient assez éloignés les uns des autres. Je le regardais faire, il semblait si à l'aise au milieu des chevaux. Il n'avait plus cette démarche hésitante même s'il me surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il fallait que je le remercie pour ses explications, je voyais bien à quel point cela avait été dur pour lui mais le son ne franchit pas ma gorge. Je restais incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Je reculais doucement et retournais à la villa en boitant pitoyablement. Ils me laisseraient surement rentrer à présent. Cela faisait longtemps que j'étais debout et je n'en pouvais plus...

 **Note de fin** : Vous attendiez le premier rapprochement entre Alice et Jasper, il vient d'avoir lieu … C'est encore timide, mais ça va venir ! Ça vous a plu ?


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Les chapitres sont à peu près calibrés à 2000 mots en général, ce n'est pas très long mais c'est une longueur avec laquelle je suis à l'aise. On va continuer dans ce genre de taille, l'histoire devrait atteindre un peu plus de 33000 mots avec la réécriture de certains passages.

 **Chapitre 6**

 **POV Carlisle**

C'était le troisième client qui m'appelait pour annuler un contrat. Un poulain à finir de débourrer, un cheval qui n'avait pas de frein et un cheval à désensibiliser. Jasper me demandait de prévoir deux à trois petits contrats par mois. Des contrats plutôt simples, qui permettaient de faire tourner correctement le ranch. C'était la première fois que tous les contrats prévus étaient annulés. Il y avait sans doute anguilles sous roches, mais je ne comprenais pas.

Le lendemain, ce fut le propriétaire de Saphira qui m'appelait pour m'expliquer qu'il souhaitait reprendre sa jument. J'avais essayé de lui expliquer qu'il avait encore le droit à deux semaines d'entrainements suivant son contrat et que Jasper n'avait pas encore terminé. La jument était en train de se muscler, elle devenait magnifique. Elle avait bon caractère. En sortant d'ici, elle serait vraiment parfaite, mais il refusa d'attendre et m'expliqua à mi-voix qu'il avait reçu une proposition qui ne se refusait pas d'un autre ranch. On le payait pour y mettre sa jument. On le payait pour qu'elle soit entrainée là-bas. On le payait pour la mettre dans un ranch connu et reconnu. Les services de Jasper ayant tout de même un coup, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette opportunité. Je marmonnais que je comprenais tout en essayant de rester aussi jovial que possible. Je récupérais assez facilement le nom du ranch et les pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent directement. Jane.

A peine le téléphone raccroché que j'appelais la jeune femme pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Jasper ne l'entrainerait jamais et nous ne céderions à aucun chantage. Jamais. C'était simplement hors de question. Ce que je ne disais pas, c'est que le ranch pouvait très bien se ré-orienter. Nous pouvions acheter et revendre des chevaux pour la compétition. Ce n'était pas la passion première de Jasper qui aimait traiter les problèmes comportementaux, mais cela garderait le ranch à flot sans entamer les économies familiales sans problème. Il avait déjà revendu plusieurs chevaux valorisés de cette façon, qui tournaient à présent sur les circuits de compétitions à différents niveaux.

 **POV Alice**

Chaque jour, ils me ramenaient dans ce maudit ranch en me demandant d'y passer au moins une heure. Les premières fois je faisais le tour du ranch en boitillant, perchée sur ma canne comme un vieux corbeau. J'observais Jasper du coin de l'œil. Il passait le plus clair du temps dans le parc avec ce cheval fou. Au début il restait immobile, assis, puis un jour il avait fait quelques pas avant de se rasseoir et peu à peu, il semblait pouvoir bouger, se rapprocher sans que le cheval ne le fixe avec ses yeux fous. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il ne fait pas, mais cela fonctionne. Et mon cœur cesse de s'emballer, inquiète à l'idée que le cheval ne lui fonce dessus, à chacun de ses mouvements.

Lors de mes ballades dans le ranch, Galaxy sort son énorme tête de nounours et hennit. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'appelle. J'aurais presque envie de m'approcher s'il n'était pas aussi énorme et impressionnant. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de petit poney ici ? C'était bien un truc de mec ça ! Je me renfrognais et je m'installais en silence sur une botte de paille. En plus de m'écraser, il pourrait me pousser et me faire tomber ou me mettre un coup de tête ou me mordre ! Je frémis. Trop de risques d'accidents.

Jasper passait plusieurs fois devant moi, il s'occupait de Galaxy aujourd'hui alors je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer davantage. Il lui tourna autour un moment. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il faisait. Puis il lui mit des trucs sur le dos et enfin une selle. Il lui passa un autre truc sur la tête et il l'emmena dans l'une des carrières. Je suivais le mouvement, de loin. Le temps que j'arrive, Jasper était déjà sur la selle. Ce cheval était vraiment trop grand, mais après quelques tours et une bonne demi-heure, soudain, cet énorme mastodonte devient aérien. Tout en puissance et en grâce. Ils enchainaient les figures avec une facilité déconcertante. Et moi, je restais ébahie. Je m'approchais un peu plus pour pouvoir les observer plus correctement. Tout avait l'air si simple... Comment faisait-il pour ... ? Il venait de faire un rond sur lui-même, en bougeant uniquement les pattes avant. On aurait dit qu'il cabrait presque à chaque pas. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il repartit au galop et je fermais un instant les yeux de peur qu'il ne tombe, mais quand je les rouvrais il était encore sur la selle. Il changea d'allure et ils traversaient la piste en travers, les pattes du cheval se croisaient tellement que je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas trébucher. J'étais de plus en plus intriguée.

 **POV Emmet**

Je surveillais le petit chemin. Normalement au bout d'une heure, une heure et demi grand max, Alice revenait du ranch. Je jouais au foot tout seul comme un idiot en l'attendant. Je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien pour ce petit moustique. Mais elle était en retard et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Je décidais de m'engager sur le chemin, j'en profiterai pour aller voir Goliath ! Nos ballades en famille me manquaient un peu, mais on ne pouvait pas laisser Alice toute seule ... Alors on sortait deux par deux, en amoureux. Rose était ravie. Et ce qui plait à ma Rose me plait aussi.

Je retrouvais Alice devant l'une des carrières, elle observait Jasper travaillait avec l'énorme cheval. J'avais oublié son nom. Les chevaux de passage ne m'intéressent pas. Comment ce cheval faisait pour être plus grand que Goliath ?

\- Pas mal hein ?

Elle sursauta avant de se retourner vers moi en hochant de la tête. Elle avait eu du mal avec moi au début mais maintenant elle semblait plutôt bien m'apprécier. Elle parlait de plus en plus facilement comme si elle avait fini par comprendre que je n'allais pas la manger.

\- Tu as pris racine ou on peut passer voir un vrai cheval ?

\- Un vrai cheval ?

\- Ouais, mon Goliath !

Elle me fit un sourire qui semblait sincère et on partit ensemble vers le grand pré. Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais mon beau-frère se détendre. On n'était pas très rassurant pour lui tous les deux. D'ailleurs son cheval partit au galop et enchaina les changements de pieds avec une facilité nouvelle. Il ne devrait pas monter en étant contrarié ... mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui apprendre son métier ! Même contrarié, inquiet, paralysé par la peur, blessé, agonisant, Jasper restait meilleur cavalier que n'importe qui dans la famille !

Goliath hennit au loin avant de s'approcher. Je venais régulièrement avec des friandises, c'est qu'il fallait le nourrir ce grand gaillard ! Le petit lutin à côté de moi recula légèrement, mal à l'aise. Je tentais de la rassurer maladroitement, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas bien. Peu importe, on ne restait pas longtemps. Alors que je caressais la grosse tête de Goliath, je me fis la réflexion qu'il manquait un cheval. Alice n'en avait pas. Ce n'était pas bien. Elle faisait partie de la famille maintenant... Même si elle avait peur des chevaux, ce serait une bonne chose qu'elle ait la preuve sous les yeux qu'elle était une Cullen !

 **POV Carlisle**

Dans mon bureau, le téléphone sonnait encore. Je passais une main fatigué sur mon front et mes yeux. Mon téléphone m'indiquait qu'il s'agissait de monsieur Owen, le propriétaire de Qadir. Un gros client, presque un ami. Je décrochais le cœur gros sachant déjà ce qu'il risquait de m'annoncer.

\- Hallo ?

\- Bonjour monsieur Cullen.

\- Monsieur Owen. Vous venez prendre des nouvelles de notre champion ?

\- Oui, effectivement.

\- Je n'ai pas encore discuté de lui avec mon fils aujourd'hui, mais hier il me disait être en bonne voie. Il peut à présent marcher dans son paddock sans que Qadir ne réagisse. Nous aurons néanmoins besoin de temps pour faire de véritables progrès. Il ne le touche pas encore.

\- Vous ne devez pas être sans savoir que j'ai reçu un appel ...

\- J'avoue que je m'en doutais. La totalité de nos clients ont été appelé ... Et de nombreux contrats ont été cassé. Je comprendrai que vous préféreriez déplacer Qadir mais Jasper fait du bon travail avec lui.

\- Oh non, oh non, mon ami. Je ne désire pas mettre Qadir ailleurs qu'entre les mains de votre fils. J'ai ma propre équipe, ce n'est pas pour envoyer mes chevaux dans un ranch qui en est réduit à me payer pour attirer mon regard. Non, non. Qadir restera chez vous. J'ai seulement entendu dire qu'une place s'était libérée chez vous. Ce n'est pas le genre de chevaux que je vous envoie habituellement. Il s'agit de mon cheval. Vous savez que j'ai une passion particulière pour le dressage.

\- En effet. Vous sortez avec Elfjang dernièrement il me semble.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Je me suis offert un KWPN de toute beauté. Importé d'Allemagne. Une merveille sous la selle, mais à pied ... Il est vicieux. Ce n'est pas un très gros contrat, mais j'ai entendu vos difficultés passagères et je n'ai pas le temps de régler le problème moi-même. Peut-être pourrais-je vous l'envoyer ?

\- Tout à fait. Nous serons ravis de l'accueillir.

\- J'ai également un poulain. Mon équipe est sur-chargée en ce moment.

\- C'est très généreux de votre part, Mr Owen.

\- Généreux, non. Je sais reconnaitre la qualité et il est de notoriété publique que je n'apprécie guère les Volturis. Je ne me plierai pas à leurs manigances. Que veulent-ils de vous ?

\- Il désire que Jasper donne des cours à une cavalière.

\- Votre fils donne des cours ?

\- Oh, il m'a bien expliqué comment me tenir en selle pour nos ballades familiales, mais cela s'arrête là. Il a tout juste toléré qu'un de vos hommes descende du van pour Qadir et c'est déjà une victoire. Il n'a jamais été question pour lui de devenir professeur d'équitation.

\- Je vois. Une jeune capricieuse donc ... La petit Jane, je suppose.

\- Auriez-vous eut des démêlés avec la demoiselle ?

\- Seulement quelques accrochages mineurs en concours. Je vous renverrais Franck.

\- Bien. Merci Mr Owen. Merci de votre confiance.

\- Merci à vous.

Je raccrochai en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Tous nos clients n'allaient pas partir à cause de cette peste. Elle n'y arriverait pas. On ne forcerait jamais Jasper à lui donner le moindre conseil. Jamais. Je souriais, victorieux, en me rendant au ranch pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mon fils. Sur le chemin, je croisais Emmet et Alice qui revenait du plus grand des prés. Alice avait l'air assez à l'aise, cela faisait plaisir à voir. J'échangeais quelques mots avec Emmet avant de filer directement en direction du paddock où travaillait Jasper. Ce cheval avait bien évolué, je me souvenais encore du moment où il était descendu du van. Il était jeune, maladroit, un peu foufou et il avait pourtant déjà quelques choses. Ce petit quelque chose, Jasper avait su le sublimer. Mon fils tourna la tête vers moi et je lui souris simplement. Je lui raconterais l'appel de Monsieur Owen lorsqu'il mettrait pied à terre, pour le moment, j'admirais leur duo.

 **Note de fin** : qu'en pensez-vous ?


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Dans ce chapitre il sera fait mention (très rapidement) du Falabella. Il s'agit d'une race qui mesure environ 75 cm au garrot tout en restant très fin et gracieux. On parlera aussi du Shetland qui est une race de poney, petit et plus connu. Voilà, voilà ^^'

 **Chapitre 7**

 **POV Esmée**

Je sortais du four mon gratin de courgette avec une certaine peine. Ce plat était énorme et un peu trop lourd pour moi. Il embauma immédiatement l'air. Les garçons n'allaient pas tarder à pointer le bout de leurs nez pour m'aider à tout amener à table. Ce n'est pas simple de nourrir une famille aussi nombreuse. Rosalie fut la première à apparaitre, elle mit la table en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Alice arriva à son tour. Elle était aussi discrète qu'une souris mais elle aidait aussi comme elle pouvait. Elle transporta laborieusement les plats de salades. Un par un. Emmet et Jasper arrivent ensemble. Emmet saisit le plat de viande avec un air gourmand alors que Jasper s'occupe de déplacer le plat à gratin. Tout est posé sur la table. J'appelle mon mari qui arrive en s'excusant de son retard. Il était pris dans un livre et n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Nous discutions joyeusement de l'ouvrage en question pendant une partie du repas. La génétique des comportements n'était pas une passion pour moi, mais l'entrain de Carlisle était communicatif. On discutait tous lorsqu'une petite voix s'éleva.

\- J'pourrais avoir le sel ... S'il-te-plait.

Je réprimais mon sursaut. Cette petite voix, c'était celle de mon fils. C'était la voix de Jasper et il s'adressait à Alice. Je la regardais inquiète de sa réaction. C'était un pas de géant que Jasper venait d'essayer de faire, il fallait qu'elle y réponde favorablement sinon tout serait à recommencer ! Nous nous étions tous tourné vers Alice, angoissés et silencieux.

 **POV Alice**

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise à table même si ça allait de mieux en mieux. Rosalie et Emmet se faisait de l'œil à ma gauche en riant comme des enfants. Esmée et Carlisle parlait de gènes, de truc innés, d'influence maternelle et je ne comprenais pas la moitié des mots qu'ils prononçaient. Une autre voix s'éleva doucement et tout le monde se tut. Je m'y quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi. Jasper venait de me parler. Je tremblais violement en osant à peine relever le regard vers lui. Il fixait son assiette et tremblait autant que moi. Je l'observais une seconde supplémentaire. Son visage portait encore les traces du coup que je lui avais donné. Il avait l'air méchant et fort, mais je savais que ce n'était que moi, la petite brindille qui l'avait abimé de la sorte. Du bout des doigts, je poussais le sel dans sa direction. Il attendit que ma main regagne sa place pour le saisir en marmonnant en merci qui semblait bien douloureux. Je ne prononçais pas le moindre mot. J'essayais de convaincre mon cœur de se calmer.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à remémorer la scène en me demandant pourquoi il m'avait parlé à moi. Pourquoi ce premier pas ? Je ne doutais pas que cette salière n'avait rien de vital pour lui, il aurait pu s'en passer. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé depuis que je mangeais avec eux et voilà qu'il s'adressait directement à moi. Pourquoi ? C'était une question sans réponse.

J'étais à présent dans la voiture de Carlisle, en train de me diriger vers l'hôpital -je déteste les hôpitaux- et je ne pensais qu'à cette foutue salière. Je ne fis pas attention à la voiture qui ralentissait, qui se garait au bout d'un certain nombre de passage dans les parkings, la portière qui s'ouvrit, ... Je suivais machinalement Esmée. Je me retrouvais bientôt dans une petite salle en compagnie d'un docteur et de Carlisle. Ils essayaient de m'expliquer que je devais me mettre contre une machine pour qu'il fasse une nouvelle radio de mon dos. Je frémis. Ils ne me demandaient pas de me déshabiller et seul Carlisle me touchait légèrement pour me mettre dans la bonne position. C'était déjà ça. Au bout de quelques heures d'examen, le docteur revient pour m'expliquer que je n'étais pas aussi foutue que prévu. Mon dos s'était stabilisé. Mon état de santé ne s'améliorerait peut-être pas, je resterai sans doute boiteuse mais mon dos me faisait moins mal ces derniers temps et cela resterait ainsi. Le docteur m'expliqua qu'il fallait que je marche davantage pour me muscler un peu mais que tout irai bien. Visiblement, c'était mes "ballades" forcées dans le ranch qui m'avaient fait du bien.

Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressentais exactement à ce moment-là. J'avais tellement du mal à y croire ... C'était inattendu et inespéré. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais guérir, je n'avais jamais cru qu'on me dirait autre chose que "reposez-vous", "restez immobile", "ne forcez pas", ... Et voilà qu'on venait de me rendre une liberté physique.

Mais si je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas d'Esmée qui était heureuse pour deux. Elle irradiait littéralement de bonheur.

 **POV Jasper**

Toute la famille était folle de joie et moi aussi, quelque part. Savoir qu'elle avait mal, que ça n'évoluait pas, qu'elle aurait toujours des difficultés pour se déplacer, ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Alors, les nouvelles de l'hôpital étaient meilleures que ce qu'ils attendaient. Pour célébrer ça, Emmet avait commandé des pizzas. Ils auraient sans doute préféré manger dehors, mais ils ne sortaient jamais. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser là, tout seul, je crois. Je n'avais jamais demandé. Je n'avais jamais osé. Cette idée me faisait autant culpabiliser -j'étais vraiment un poids pour ma famille-, qu'elle me rendait heureux -ils pensaient vraiment à moi-.

Une paire de bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et un bisou sonore retentit sur ma joue. Je ne frémis pas, seule Rosalie est capable d'une telle audace. Je me laissais aller entre ses bras. L'étreinte était rassurante.

\- C'est vraiment génial, non ?, me dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

\- Oui, c'est très bien.

\- Oh Jasper ! Souris un peu ce soir, c'est la fête ! Tu me feras danser cow-boy ?

\- Je n'ai pas de vaches et je doute qu'Emmet soit ravi.

Mais Emmet failli s'étouffer avec sa part de pizza et me lança un regard suppliant, il détestait danser et n'aurait pas supporté qu'un autre que moi pose les mains sur Rose. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux à ma connaissance, mais il tenait tellement à elle que l'idée de la perdre semblait le terroriser. J'éclatais alors de rire et soudain il comprit que j'étais en train de me moquer de lui. J'étais de plus en plus à l'aise avec Emmet, grâce à Rosalie, mais lorsque je vis que la fille me regardait je replongeais entre les bras de ma sœur en me taisant.

Je passais le reste de la soirée à discuter boutique avec Carlisle. J'avais bien avancé avec Qadir et monsieur Owen me faisait suffisamment confiance pour me confier d'autres chevaux. Avec le départ de Saphira, c'était plus que bienvenu. J'étais en colère pour ce départ précipité et pas seulement pour une question d'argent. C'était une bonne jument, elle faisait des efforts et elle venait de comprendre ce que j'attendais d'elle. Elle commençait à se muscler correctement pour la première fois de sa vie et alors que j'étais en si bonne voie, elle partait. J'espérais qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains au moins !

Les nouveaux chevaux allaient arriver dans quelques jours. On parlait à demi-mot de refaire une ballade tous ensemble, mais Alice ne montait pas et Carlisle refusait de faire une activité tous ensemble sans elle. Il voulait que je la fasse monter mais elle avait peur des chevaux et moi, j'avais peur d'elle. Je ne risquais pas de la faire monter sur qui que ce soit ... Ce serait bien trop dur pour nous deux mais mon père adoptif insistait.

\- Réfléchis y seulement, d'accord ?

\- Réfléchir à quoi ?, soupirais-je doucement.

\- A qui elle pourrait monter si jamais elle avait envie.

Je pris une seconde pour y réfléchir. Si elle avait vraiment très envie de monter, quel cheval serait adapté ? Les noms pourraient être nombreux, si le feeling n'était pas si important pour moi.

\- Galaxy. Ou peut-être Grey.

\- Ton cheval ?, s'exclama-t-il, presque horrifié.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre Carlisle. C'est un bon cheval.

\- Qui devient fou dès qu'une branche craque et qui part au triple galop ... Qui fait écart sur écart et qui semble danser dans tous les sens en ligne droite aussi.

Carlisle me regardait de ses yeux catastrophés. Mon cheval le catastrophait régulièrement. Plus exactement, à chaque fois qu'il me voyait en selle sur lui. Je tempérais, plutôt amusé :

\- Il rentre au ranch et tu l'as déjà vu avec Esmée. Il se redresse. Il est à l'écoute de sa cavalière et le monde autour n'existe plus. Tant que le cavalier est maladroit, il n'y a pas de soucis ...

\- Mmm. Je ne prendrais pas le risque.

\- Personne ne le prendra puisqu'elle a peur des chevaux. Elle ne montera pas. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, si jamais elle te réclame à monter, on la mettra sur Galaxy.

\- Il est immense !

\- C'est un nounours et tu peux faire s'écrouler la forêt tout entière autour de lui, il ne remuera pas une oreille. Et les lignes droites restent des lignes droites.

\- Mais si elle tombe, il est vraiment ...

Je lui laissais un regard un peu plus long qu'un autre. Si elle tombait, à moins d'être monté sur un Shetland ou un Falabella, elle risquait de se faire mal. Et pour tomber de Galaxy, il faudrait qu'elle le veuille vraiment ! A moins qu'elle ne saute, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Dès que son cavalier se raidit, il s'arrête. Dès que son cavalier attrape les rênes, il s'arrête. Et si jamais on ne le rappelle pas à l'ordre de temps en temps ou qu'on ne lui demande rien, il s'arrête. C'était difficile de faire moins dangereux que lui.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je me fais trop de soucis. D'ailleurs, tu pourras prendre le temps de remettre Esmée en selle pour qu'on parte en ballade ?

Encore un sujet épineux. Carlisle s'inquiétait que sa femme ne se blesse mais Esmée montait très bien en extérieur et je n'étais pas professeur d'équitation. Je me faisais plus de soucis pour lui, à force d'être tourné vers Esmée, il en oublierait presque de tenir ses propres rênes ...

\- Je peux vous accompagner si tu préfères.

Je devinais son soulagement à la raideur de ses épaules qui sembla soudain s'envoler. Il se sentait toujours mieux quand j'allais avec eux.

\- Oui, ce serait encore mieux., me répondit-il dans un sourire.

 **POV Alice**

Lorsqu'Esmée avait dit qu'on allait fêter cette nouvelle, j'avais sincèrement cru qu'on sortirait un peu de cette maison mais non. En voyant la façon dont Rosalie tournait autour de son frère, je comprenais alors qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir. Il ne pouvait pas sortir. Son monde se résumait à ce domaine et jamais ils ne l'excluraient d'une fête. On ne mangerait pas dehors, on ferait venir le traiteur, on commanderait des pizzas, on s'organiserait pour que jamais il ne se sente mal à cause de son agoraphobie. C'est en les voyant le couver de cette façon que je me suis sentie vraiment bien pour la première fois. Cette famille était douce et aimante. Cette famille m'avait accepté. J'avais une famille douce et aimante. C'était plus que ce que j'aurais pu rêver.

Je croquais dans une part de pizza. Quatre fromages. Délicieux. Je souriais de toutes mes dents à Esmée qui me faisait la conversation. Un feu de cheminée crépitait non loin de moi.

J'étais au paradis.

Installée dans un fauteuil tellement confortable, j'observais toute la famille. Edward et Bella avait fait le déplacement pour la soirée. Je ne m'approchais pas d'elle, après tout, je ne la connaissais pas même si le fait que Jasper la tolère dans la pièce était un bon indicateur. Je pouvais me fier à sa peur. C'était une drôle de pensée, mais je continuais de l'observer. Pour la première fois, je le trouvais beau. Je le voyais sous un nouveau jour, il n'était plus un agresseur potentiel. Il était simplement comme moi.

 **Note de fin** : alors, alors ? Un chapitre sans Jane, ça fait du bien non ? :p


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Petite précision, étant donné que nous sommes dans des points de vues différents, les références à l'équitation sont différents … Ainsi Alice qui n'y connait rien peut penser des « bêtises » ou avoir des idées reçues et Jasper aura un jargon un peu plus technique (surtout limité par mes propres connaissances) ^^' J'espère que ça ne vous choque pas trop ! :)

 **Note 2 :** Après avoir rapidement évoqué les chevaux miniatures, on va aller voir les « gentils géants » avec le Shire. Il s'agit d'un cheval de trait d'1m80 au garrot en moyenne, ce qui en fait le plus grand cheval au monde.

 **Chapitre 8**

 **POV Alice**

Ce matin, personne ne m'avait accompagné au ranch, j'y étais allée de moi-même. J'étais encore bien appuyée sur ma canne, mais je me sentais libre. J'avais envie d'être libre. La nouvelle d'hier m'avait donnée des ailes. Arrivée sur place, je ne pus m'empêcher de ralentir, je voulais laisser tomber ma peur. Je voulais être forte, mais la peur faisait partie de moi et ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Je ne pouvais pas juste m'en débarrasser, il fallait la combattre et la terrasser.

Je m'approchais doucement de l'enclos de Galaxy. Mon défi était là. Il était énorme, affolant mais il avait toujours été calme. Je n'allais pas affronter ma peur face à un Qadir et Speine me montrait ses fesses dès que je m'approchais. Il avait un sale caractère ce cheval ... Quant aux autres, ils étaient en quasi-liberté, ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant !

Je fis un pas de plus vers Galaxy et il me vit. Il hennit, il avait l'air content, comme à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Je souris et passait une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Ils étaient un peu trop longs à mon goût. Ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais pu laisser quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, une paire de ciseau à la main dans tous les cas. Un peu de courage je pouvais avancer encore. Il suffisait que je fasse quelques pas. Juste quelques pas. En regardant mes pieds je m'exécutais et soudain, j'avais son énorme tête contre le ventre. C'était lui qui avait fait le dernier geste. Je le caressais doucement, il était étrangement doux. Il souffla et je le grattais un peu plus fort. C'était agréable. Mon cœur tapait encore de toutes ses forces mais alors que les minutes passaient, ce stupide organe commença à se calmer. Je l'avais fait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pourtant ... c'était un si grand pas en avant pour moi. Je démêlais du bout des doigts sa crinière en faisant attention à ne pas tirer dessus pour ne pas lui faire mal.

 **POV Jasper**

Je retrouvais la fille entrain de câliner Galaxy. Elle avait dépassé sa peur. J'étais vraiment surpris par ce retournement de situation mais tellement heureux pour elle. C'était très bien comme ça. Et peut-être qu'un jour moi-aussi ... Son élan de courage sembla me contaminer et avant que je ne le comprenne, j'étais dans son champ de vision. A croire que je m'étais un peu habitué à elle à force de la voir dans le ranch. Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux, attendant que je marmonne quelques choses. Je lâchais finalement :

\- Il s'appelle Galaxy ...

Elle remua sur ses pieds. Moi aussi. On était aussi gêné l'un que l'autre. J'essuyais mon pantalon pour chasser la poussière imaginaire. Je mâchonnais les mots suivant.

\- C'est un Shire. Le propriétaire est mort et les enfants n'en avaient rien à faire des chevaux. Il était destiné à la boucherie. Ce n'était qu'un poulain. Carlisle l'a vu, il l'a filmé. Sur la vidéo il trottait et il avait une classe folle. On l'a acheté. Il fait du dressage principalement.

\- Il a l'air adorable ...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais elle m'avait répondu. Quand je parlais je regardais dans le vague, j'essayais d'oublier à qui je parlais. Je la regardais alors en confirmant ses dires. C'était le plus adorable des chevaux.

\- Tu veux monter ?, m'entendis-je prononcer.

\- Non ! Et ... je... ne...

On resta un moment comme ça, en silence, tous les deux gênés, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis Galaxy nous fit quelques grimaces qui détendirent l'atmosphère.

\- Je vais travailler avec Qadir, demain matin je m'occuperai de Galaxy.

Je pars avant qu'elle ne me réponde, ça fait bien trop de contact sociale pour moi tout ça ! Je retrouvais la présence rassurante de Qadir. Il avait commencé à me faire confiance et je pouvais à présent le toucher légèrement. Il ne raffolait pas de ces contacts, pas encore, mais je m'acharnais à les rendre positif pour lui. Cela finirait par venir. Je passais le reste de la journée avec lui, à lui donner des friandises et à le désensibiliser au son caractéristique du clicker. Cela se passait bien. Bien sûr, il avait suffi que je pense cela pour qu'un oiseau lui fasse faire un écart et un départ au grand galop à quelques centimètres de moi. Ce n'était que partie remise. J'attendais qu'il se calme avec patience.

 **POV Alice**

Je restais un moment en compagnie de Jasper, absolument éberluée à l'idée d'avoir mené une véritable conversation avec lui. Et il m'avait proposé de monter sur cet immense cheval que j'étais en train de câliner. J'avais refusé presque plus par habitude que par réelle envie de refuser. Enfin, je n'étais pas capable de ... Avec ma patte folle, comme pouvait-on espérer que je grimpe sur ce cheval ? Rien qu'en observant son dos, j'avais une sensation de vertige.

Quand je lâchais Galaxy, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel. Je retournais dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire ici, mais j'étais à l'abri. Tout à l'heure je descendrais pour aider Esmée à faire la cuisine. Oui, en attendant je restais perdue dans mes pensées. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus le moindre but dans ma vie. Rien à faire, rien à achever, rien à tenter. Je ne pouvais que subir et attendre. Cela faisait une éternité qu'on ne m'avait pas offert un choix et ce mec, cet homme, l'avait fait ce matin.

 _"Tu veux monter ?"_

Quelle question risible ! Je m'énervais toute seule de sa stupidité. Qu'aurait-il fait si jamais dit oui ? Je n'aurais pas pu grimper sur Galaxy : il était trop grand et on se serait sentit stupide tous les deux. Il aurait tout gagné ! Je rougis soudain, non, il n'aurait rien gagné. Il faisait des efforts pour m'approcher, des efforts pour me connaitre. Il était sincère. Je finis par descendre à la cuisine, Esmée s'aperçut bien vite de mon malaise.

\- Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ce matin au ranch ?

\- Il m'a proposé de monter.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé de faire ?

Elle semblait sincère. Comme si le fait que je monte n'avait rien de risible. Je mordillai ma lèvre, un peu stressée et je me concentrais une seconde sur le moule que j'étais en train de beurrer avant de lui répondre.

\- Je lui ai dit non.

\- D'accord. Je suis contente que vous ayez pu discuter. Tu as approché quel cheval ?

Je restais silencieuse un instant, sans comprendre comment elle en avait déduit que j'avais approché un cheval. Lui avait-il parlé ? Elle sembla voir mon trouble puisqu'elle ajouta gentiment :

\- Je connais mon fils, il ne te l'aurait pas proposé si tu n'avais pas fait le premier pas.

\- Galaxy., bredouillai-je.

\- Oh, c'est drôle. Carlisle lui a demandé de réfléchir à un cheval à te faire monter, si jamais l'envie se présenter et il a proposé Galaxy ou Grey, son propre cheval.

Je restais figée. Il en avait déjà discuté, il avait réfléchi au problème. Ce n'était pas qu'une maladresse passagère. C'était une véritable proposition. Esmée me fit un sourire doux tout en me disant que je pouvais toujours changer d'avis, que ça n'embêterais pas Jasper. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le croire : il était si ... coincé, en ma présence. Mais elle m'assura encore une fois qu'il ne me l'aurait pas proposé s'il n'était pas réellement prêt à me faire monter.

 **POV Esmée**

J'observais la fenêtre de la cuisine avec un sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle était arrivée, Alice m'avait presque fait peur et je m'étais demandée ce que j'avais osé faire à mon garçon. Elle l'avait blessé, mentalement, physiquement. Elle était dangereuse pour lui et pourtant, elle le faisait grandir, évoluer, changer pour le meilleur. J'avais été surprise en voyant Alice venir me voir et elle m'avait raconté sa discussion avec Jasper en quelques mots mâchonnés. Il avait osé lui proposer de monter. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois avant. Rosalie était intervenue pour qu'il fasse monter Carlisle et pour Emmet aussi. Edward avait pris des cours quand il était petit mais il lui avait demandé d'aider Bella. A chaque fois, il avait donné l'air d'être pris au piège. Alors je n'avais pas osé lui demander de m'aider moi aussi, mais il était venu me chercher de lui-même et quelques heures plus tard, j'étais sur Grey. C'était un bon souvenir. Grey n'était pas le cheval le plus rassurant qui soit, Carlisle tremblait comme une feuille à côté de nous mais cela c'était bien passée. Quelques mois plus tard, je montais mon propre cheval avec un plaisir authentique.

Je reportais mon attention sur nos plats. Deux quiches et deux tartes poireaux, saumons. Alice finissait de faire glisser la pâte à gâteau dans les moules. Le four était prêt à ce que nous enfournions nos plats.

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à grimper dessus... et si jamais je tombe ?

Je relevais le regard sur Alice, elle continuait de penser à la proposition de Jasper. Elle semblait si inquiète que mon cœur se serra un instant.

\- Jasper t'installera sans doute un montoir. C'est comme ça que je monte, je manque cruellement de souplesse. Et ... je ne sais pas. Je pourrais te dire qu'il ne te laissera pas tomber, et ce serait sans doute vrai, mais je ne voudrais pas te décevoir. Un accident peut arriver, mais il fera attention à tout, soit en certaine.

\- ...

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je lui parle de tes inquiétudes ?

Elle fit non de la tête en se replongeant dans le remplissage des moules. Elle avait l'air si frêle qu'elle me fit soudain penser à un oisillon. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, je commençais à lui raconter :

\- C'est Jasper qui m'a fait monter à cheval pour la première fois. Il m'avait préparé Grey.

\- ... son cheval ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. C'est un cheval ... un peu particulier. Jasper dit qu'il est adorable avec les débutants. Carlisle était tellement inquiet que j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire une syncope.

Je ris légèrement à ce souvenir avant de reprendre, tout en enfournant mes tartes, un sourire sur les lèvres et dans la voix.

\- Jasper était très attentif, très calme. Je crois que j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi sur son dos, Grey était concentré sur Jasper qui le tenait en longe et faisait attention à ne pas me faire tomber. On ne l'avait jamais vu aussi délicat. Jasper a pris le temps de me mettre en confiance au pas, dans le paddock avant de me faire trotter, il courait à côté de moi. Il m'a appris à m'arrêter, à diriger, à gérer mon cheval aux différentes allures avant de passer à l'extérieur. Seconde syncope pour mon mari. Mais Jasper avait choisi l'endroit, la durée, le moment de la journée. Il est pointilleux parfois. Maintenant, je sors en ballade aussi souvent que possible avec Grimm. Quand il l'a ramené, j'ai cru que je pourrais le monter le jour même mais Jasper a tenu à en faire le cheval le plus sûr qui soit avant de me le confier. Vraiment pointilleux. Presque maniaque. Tu as fini ?

J'avais raconté tout ça sans réfléchir pendant qu'on continuait à cuisiner. Elle m'indiqua que oui et on partit s'assoir dans le salon en attendant que le four se libère. Elle murmura :

\- Et ... tu es déjà tombée ?

\- Oui, une fois. A l'extérieur, une branche à craquer au loin et Grimm a paniqué. Il a fait un écart alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Heureusement, on était dans une clairière, plus de peur que de mal. Les paddocks sont prévus pour amortir les chutes eux-aussi. Jasper est tombé un sacré paquet de fois ! Le plus souvent, sans gravité.

Je la laissais un instant pour nous préparer du thé et je revins avec un plateau. Je continuais d'évoquer tous les souvenirs équestres qui me venaient à l'esprit, sans réfléchir vraiment. L'ambiance était détendue, agréable et Alice était étrangement curieuse. Peu importe son choix au final, elle apprenait à nous connaître et c'était une véritable victoire.

 **Note de fin** : A votre avis, elle va se retrouver en selle notre petite Alice ?


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Sur ma page FB j'ai publié un petit dessin que j'avais fait à l'époque de l'écriture papier de cette ff … avant de passer le texte sur ordi et avant de rebosser dessus plus ou moins lourdement ^^' Autrement dit : ça date ! Mais je trouvais sympa de le partager avec vous :) Si ça vous dit, la page s'appelle : Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri.

 **Chapitre 9**

 **POV Franck**

J'aimais bien travailler pour Monsieur Owen. Il avait beau être richissime, il prenait le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître et surtout, il respectait ses chevaux. Une qualité fondamentale à mon avis. Je ne fus pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'il me demanda de retourner au ranch du gosse. Il m'avait demandé comment ça s'était passé pour Qadir et ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il oubliait. Par contre, quand il me demanda de déplacer son propre cheval de concours, Elfjang, je fus plus surpris. On avait l'ordre formel de ne pas nous en approcher parce qu'il était vicieux et qu'il était bien capable de se faire mal pour nous faire mal...

Monsieur Owen vient même en personne pour le rentrer dans le van, avec toutes les difficultés du monde, manquant de peu de se faire avoir.

\- Si jamais vous n'arrivez pas à le faire descendre, ramène-le, d'accord ? Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se blesse.

\- Oh, vu comment le p'tit a bougé Qadir, j'pense pas que ce soit un souci.

\- Bien. Si tout se passe comme prévu, tu reviendras ici prendre le poulain noir qu'on a rentré la semaine dernière pour le lui emmener.

\- Ok.

Je restais un moment perplexe. On emmenait jamais plus d'un cheval à la fois chez Jasper. Deux, c'était étrange. Mais trois, dont un poulain dont les gars d'ici aurait pu s'occuper, c'était franchement bizarre. Est-ce que le ranch de Jasper avait un souci ? C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui amené trois chevaux en même temps. Dans le van, plusieurs coups de sabot nerveux retentirent alors que le cheval piétinait sur place. Le devoir m'appelait.

 **POV Jasper**

Deux nouveaux chevaux arrivaient aujourd'hui. J'avais encore bien du travail avec Qadir, mais l'entrainement de Galaxy était léger à présent. Pour l'arrivée du nouveau toute la famille avait fait le déplacement ou presque. Rosalie s'était installée sur les bottes de pailles avec Emmet. Carlisle fixait nerveusement son téléphone en attendant l'appel de Franck. Esmée l'avait accompagné. Seule la fille était restée dans la maison et Edward était encore et toujours en cours.

Le téléphone de Carlisle sonna et il échangea quelques mots avec l'homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, le van s'engageait dans l'allée en marche-arrière. L'homme ouvrit sa portière et je me tendis une seconde tout en vérifiant machinalement qu'il s'agissait bien de Franck. C'était lui, il me salua d'un geste de la main. Tout allait bien. Il s'approcha rapidement.

\- Faites gaffe, c'est un vicieux. Il vous laissera l'approcher pour mieux vous avoir.

J'hochais machinalement de la tête tout en ouvrant les portes sur une croupe frémissante. Je l'observais une seconde avant de monter par l'avant. Je n'allais pas procéder comme pour Qadir, celui-ci n'était pas aussi ... sauvage. Mettre de la distance n'aiderait pas à le faire évoluer et autant commencer immédiatement. J'allais au contact sans rechigner et il se laissait faire tranquillement. Je lui demandais de reculer et il le fit avec une facilité déconcertante. Il sortait couramment en concours, cela se voyait autant par son habitude du van que par sa musculature. Il fit deux pas et j'eus ma confirmation, il était sublime. J'entendis le cri de Carlisle bien après le choc. Il venait de planter ses dents dans mon épaule et il serrait autant que possible. Je payais ma seconde. Je détestais ce genre de chose, mais je me dégageais assez rudement tout en le forçant à décaler ses hanches. La seconde d'après, il cabrait à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Ce n'était pas seulement pour m'impressionner, il cherchait à m'atteindre. Je me décalais encore en le forçant à se pousser avec la longe. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Franck faire un pas dans notre direction et aussitôt, Elfjang se tendre vers lui.

\- Non, Franck ! Que personne ne s'approche.

Je savais qu'il était aussi difficile à pied que bien éduqué en selle. J'aurais pu lui sauter sur le dos et l'emmener facilement, mais il faut croire que je n'appréciais pas la facilité. En me décalant, je le poussais peu à peu vers son enclos. Galaxy hennit au loin et aussitôt Elfjang lui répondit. Un hennissement strident, prouvant tout son stress, toute son angoisse. Ce cheval n'était pas simplement vicieux. Je lui rendis un peu de mou et il sembla effectivement plus calme. Un pas après l'autre, il finit dans l'enclos. A peine la porte refermée, Carlisle se jeta à son tour sur moi en me demandant de retirer ma chemise pour vérifier l'état de mon épaule. Je me raidis et immédiatement Rosalie se glissa entre lui et moi. J'aurais sans doute un bel hématome, mais rien de plus. Franck grimaçait en regardant Elfjang trottait comme un fou furieux dans son enclos.

\- C'est rien, ça a juste été un peu mouvementé. Je vais le laisser se calmer pour aujourd'hui et m'occuper de Galaxy.

\- Non, non, repos aujourd'hui !, gronda Carlisle.

\- Ok, je bosserais à pied alors.

Franck repartit peu après et tout le monde se dispersa, seule Rosalie resta avec moi un peu plus longtemps. Elle voulait s'assurer que tout irait bien, elle était toujours aussi protectrice depuis ... Depuis longtemps.

 **POV Alice**

Ils étaient tous rentrés à la villa. Je les entendais depuis ma chambre. Ils parlaient d'un accident, d'un cheval dingue, un de plus. Mais s'ils étaient là, entrain de bavarder, c'est que personne ne devait être trop gravement blessé. N'est-ce pas ? Je frémis légèrement avant d'enfiler un pull plus épais qu'Esmée avait glissé dans ma commode. J'attrapai ma canne et mon courage pour aller voir.

Le ranch semblait étrangement animé, les chevaux hennissaient les uns après des autres. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'heure du repas. Un enclos vide abritait le nouveau cheval. Immense mais moins que Galaxy. Il tourna la tête vers moi en soufflant furieusement comme un taureau. J'accélérais le pas jusqu'aux carrières et je finis par trouver Jasper avec Galaxy. Ils courraient ensemble.

Soudain, Jasper s'arrêta et se massa l'épaule en faisant une grimace avant de poser son front contre le cou de Galaxy. Il ne devait pas m'avoir remarqué, c'était bien la première fois et cela me gêna énormément. Je toussotais pour indiquer ma présence. Il sursauta légèrement. Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère je murmurai :

\- Salut...

Faute de réponse et le silence devenant plus gênant que l'idée de lui parler, je continuais sur ma lancée, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que ... ça va ?

Il hocha un peu sèchement de la tête sans prononcer le moindre son et le silence s'éternisa de nouveau. Au moment où je pensais m'éclipser pour m'échapper de cette ambiance pesante, il prit la parole.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas monter ?

\- Je ... Il est grand.

Ce fut le premier véritable sourire que Jasper m'adressa. Il lâcha Galaxy quelques minutes et je le vis revenir avec sa brouette et des bottes de pailles. Il en empila deux et installa Galaxy juste à côté. Je lâchais ma canne en tremblant. J'allais tomber. Forcément. J'étais incapable de faire deux pas sans canne, comment est-ce que je pourrais grimper sur ce géant ?

Jasper sembla comprendre mon malaise et grimpa sur les bottes de pailles avant de me tendre la main. Je savais à quel point le contact était difficile pour lui et je le remerciais du regard. Mes doigts frôlèrent les siens, il m'aida à faire le premier pas puis il soutient mes hanches pour m'aider à franchir le dernier obstacle. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes maigres forces au cou de Galaxy sans lâcher le bras de Jasper.

\- C'est bon, je te tiens. Redresses-toi doucement.

Je l'écoutais en tremblant, et je parviens à faire ce qu'il demandait. Je sens la respiration de Galaxy sous mes cuisses, calme et paisible. Jasper descend des bottes de paille sans se dégager. Il accepte que je reste accrochée à son bras. Lorsque je me suis enfin détendue, il fit un petit pas de côté et Galaxy le suivit machinalement. Je me sentis basculée en arrière et je paniquais une seconde avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas tombée. J'avais enfoncé mes ongles dans le bras de Jasper par contre. Je finis par le lâcher complètement pour m'accrocher aux poils de Galaxy. On avançait d'un pas tranquille et c'était agréable. Une pluie fine se mit à tomber, comme souvent ici, mais on y prit pas garde. Galaxy restait calme, il suivait Jasper. Et moi ... moi j'étais libre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 **POV Rosalie**

Ce soir, Jasper est venu toquer à ma porte. C'est rare qu'il le fasse mais la journée a été riche en émotion. Une chance qu'Emmet ne soit pas dans la chambre, il n'aurait pas su comme réagir. Jasper s'est glissé sous la couette et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, comme lorsqu'il était plus petit. Je l'ai bercé longtemps. Il avait visiblement besoin de faire le point, mais j'attendais patiemment qu'il commence à parler. Etait-ce un problème avec le nouveau cheval ? Lorsqu'il avait eu ses premiers chevaux difficiles, il avait traversé de grandes périodes de doutes. Je l'entendis prendre une respiration un peu plus longue et il se lança.

\- Alice est venue au ranch aujourd'hui.

\- Elle vient tous les jours, non ? Tu sais que c'est Carlisle qui le lui a demandé mais si ça te gène, on peut lui demander de faire une pause. Au moins pour quelques jours.

\- Non. C'est bon.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il alors ?

\- Elle a monté Galaxy et elle a tenu ma main.

\- Oh.

Que dire de plus que 'oh', Alice ne serait pas monté sans l'accord et l'aide de Jasper, ça j'en suis sûre. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont réussi à tenir une discussion. Jasper ne semblait pas vraiment en état de choc de ce contact, seulement perturbé, donc, elle ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Tout allait bien.

\- Et c'était agréable ?

\- Ce n'était pas comme toi.

\- Je suis ta sœur, crétin.

Jasper me fit son plus beau regard interpellé et je lui plaquais un bisou sur le front. Il était si maladroit parfois... Il se serra un peu plus dans mes bras. J'avais le nez dans ses cheveux et il sentait bon le shampoing.

\- Tu la feras remonter ?

\- Si elle le veut.

Sa voix se fit un peu plus rêveuse alors qu'il était en train de s'endormir. C'est Emmet qui allait être content lorsqu'il lâcherait son jeu vidéo pour venir me rejoindre. Tant pis pour lui. L'important ce soir, c'était que nos parents adoptifs avaient eu raison. L'arrivée de cette fille était en train de faire du bien à Jasper. Au travers des difficultés qu'il rencontrait avec elle, il sortait de sa coquille. Et avec un cheval entre eux deux, il était dans de bonnes conditions pour évoluer encore. Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Note de fin** : Alice est enfin montée ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font énormément plaisirs !

 **Chapitre 10**

 **POV Alice**

Aujourd'hui, il avait mis une selle sur le dos de Galaxy avec un énorme pommeau. Un montoir plus solide avec des marches et une rampe avait été installé. Tout pour être autonome en gros et pourtant, il me préparait Galaxy chaque jour depuis que j'étais monté pour la première fois. Esmée m'avait ramené un casque et une paire de gant. Je les enfilais avant de grimper sur le gros Galaxy puis je rejoignais maladroitement la carrière où Jasper travaillait. Il sifflotait et je le soupçonnais d'appeler Galaxy car celui-ci semblait connaitre le chemin... Peu importe.

Dans la carrière, Jasper faisait tourner un cheval. Celui-ci s'emballait par moment. Il faisait des enjambées immenses. Je mis un peu de temps avant de le reconnaitre. Jasper travaillait le plus souvent avec Qadir ou Elfjang depuis que je montais Galaxy, mais ce n'était pas eux. Ce n'était pas non plus le petit poulain noir si mignon (quoiqu'un peu inquiétant de part sa vitalité) qui était arrivé peu après Elfjang. Jasper était en train de jouer avec Grey. Je frémissais à l'idée qu'il ait pu imaginer que j'allais grimper sur cette ... bombe ambulante ! Ce cheval faisait des sauts de moutons, se roulait par terre, ne semblait pas comprendre la notion de figure ou de ligne droite ...

Jasper le délaissa quelques secondes. Il attrapa l'une de mes rênes et me mima la prise qu'il faudrait que j'ai dessus, puis il me fit signe de m'accrocher. On se comprenait de mieux en mieux sans échanger de mot. C'était plutôt agréable car parler était toujours une épreuve pour moi. Jasper se mit devant Galaxy et commença à courir. Mon grand cheval passa machinalement au trot sans que je ne lui demande rien et le suivit. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude de trotter, mais j'étais un peu inquiète en voyant Grey se rapprocher dangereusement alors je saisis mes rênes un peu plus court et mon cheval retourna au pas instantanément. Je n'étais pas encore vraiment à l'aise au trot et je n'imaginais pas galoper un jour. Jasper semblait patient, il me proposait les exercices silencieusement, sans pour autant me forcer à quoique ce soit. Je pouvais à tout instant m'arrêter sans que cela ne semble le déranger.

Soudain, il monta en selle sur Grey, à côté de moi. Il exagérait ses gestes pour que je prenne exemple. Au bout de quelques ronds et autres diagonales, Grey partit au trot. Tout doucement. Machinalement je me préparais à retenir Galaxy mais il était à mon écoute. Il attendit patiemment que je décide de lui frôler les flancs pour partir au trot. L'air caressait déjà agréablement mon visage lorsque Jasper me glissa :

\- Jambe du côté de la barrière qui recule. Ne te crispe pas et accroche-toi au pommeau si tu veux.

L'instant d'après, il était au galop. Je déglutis nerveusement en me sentant trembler comme une feuille, je ne pouvais pas … Mais je préférais ne pas réfléchir, je passais en pilote automatique et ma jambe recula. Soudain on galopait. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à la selle mais assez rapidement, je pris le rythme et de marteau piqueur le galop devient un doux balancement tranquille. Galaxy allait tout doucement, presque plus doucement qu'au trot en réalité. Et d'un seul coup, j'éclatais de rire. Ça, ça c'était la liberté. Jasper fit une boucle devant moi et se retrouva à mon niveau. On galopait quelques instants côte à côte avant de ralentir l'allure.

Je me tournais machinalement vers Jasper, un immense sourire idiot plaqué au visage et je fus alors choquée de le voir sourire lui aussi. Il avait l'air heureux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

\- Viens., me dit-il.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie et je suivais doucement, inquiète. Il nous fit faire le tour du ranch, au pas, très tranquillement. Après toute l'adrénaline ressentit, cela me fit du bien. On fit le tour de l'immense champ où trottait allégrement le poulain. J'étais un peu stressée, mais Galaxy était aussi calme que possible et la présence de Jasper fut étrangement rassurante.

 **POV Esmée**

Depuis quelques jours Alice semblait plus épanouie. C'était comme si un poids s'était retiré des épaules de toutes la famille, me soulageant par la même occasion. Je détestais toute cette tension. Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il avait envie de partir en randonnée équestre depuis quelques temps déjà. Je m'étais finalement décidé à en parler sérieusement à Jasper. Et nous voilà à présent face à nos chevaux. Grimm, Odin, Grey et Galaxy. Convaincre Alice de nous accompagner avait encore été la chose la plus difficile à faire, elle n'était pas encore à l'aise mais je pensais que ça pouvait être une très bonne expérience pour elle comme pour nous.

Jasper lui tournait autour d'une façon des plus charmantes, l'aidant sans se montrer étouffant pour autant. Il était délicat. Je souriais fièrement de mon garçon tout en sellant Grimm. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas sorti pour une véritable randonnée. Je le sanglais tranquillement avant de passer les sacoches autour de la selle. On s'était répartit les charges en fonction de nos propres poids, de nos capacités à cheval et de nos montures. Galaxy était capable de porter bien plus que le poids plume d'Alice mais on avait voulu l'ensevelir sous les bagages. Il fallait qu'elle soit à l'aise en selle. Surtout pour sa première randonnée, c'était important.

Bientôt, je me retrouvais en selle. Je caressais l'encolure de mon magnifique cheval. Grimm secoua la tête, il semblait ennuyé ou peut-être impatient de partir. Carlisle enfourcha son cheval bien plus élégamment que moi. Il aimait y mettre un certain style. Par ailleurs, la robe « crème » d'Odin, ses cuirs et autres protections totalement blanche, lui donnait un air de destrier digne d'un prince charmant. Je souriais en coin. Carlisle était définitivement l'homme de ma vie, mais il n'était pas sans défaut et cette apparente perfection en faisait partie. Je préférai la folie douce qui se dégageait de Grimm.

Alice venait de se retrouver en selle sur cet immense Galaxy. Elle se tenait d'une main à son pommeau et de l'autre, elle tenait les rênes et une partie de la crinière de son cheval. Heureusement pour nous, Jasper n'avait pas décidé de lui faire enfourcher Grey mais un bon cheval, tranquille, qui suivrait les autres sans se poser de questions malgré son relatif jeune âge.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous partions pour l'un des sentiers qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt environnante. Il nous arrivait parfois de croiser des chasseurs ou des randonneurs. Ce n'était pas facile pour Jasper, mais nous passions rapidement et il gérait.

Je plaçais Grimm à hauteur de Grey. Jasper avait l'air pensif, je le savais triste de ne pas pouvoir emmener Speine avec nous mais Rosalie s'en occuperait pour lui. Elle nourrirait les chevaux et s'assurerait que tout aille bien.

\- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas partie en randonnée comme ça. Tu as décidé où tu nous emmènes ?

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait retourner aux cascades.

\- Le sentier n'est pas un peu trop … escarpé ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop. Si Galaxy a du mal à passer, je le monterai.

A l'arrière, Carlisle avait blanchit face à ce sous-entendu. Jasper n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de la faire monter Grey, je ne pouvais pas en douter. Alice se tenait un peu en retrait. Ce week-end allait être intéressant.

 **POV Carlisle**

Jasper n'était pas un jeune homme particulièrement casse-cou malgré son amour des chevaux. Il savait limiter les risques au maximum et faisait attention. Mais parfois, des idées saugrenues lui passaient par la tête. Des idées comme celle d'aller aux cascades. Le souvenir de ce chemin me fit blanchir d'anticipation. Grimm risquait de déraper et où se poserait les énormes sabots de Galaxy ? Quant à faire monter Alice sur Grey en plein milieu de ce chemin … Je vérifiais que mon casque était bien en place. Sous la selle, Odin avançait de bon pas. C'était un cheval dynamique et plein de vie, heureux de sortir en dehors des carrières. Un magnifique cheval dont j'étais très fier. Je l'avais choisi moi-même dans un élevage réputé.

Je me retournais pour vérifier qu'Alice n'était pas à la traine, mais Galaxy suivait le rythme sans soucis. Il avait l'air d'avoir le pied plus sûr que je ne l'aurai cru. Alice observait la nature autour d'elle, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. Elle avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé la liberté en selle. Une liberté de mouvement. A l'avant, Jasper tourna dans un sentier déjà plus étroit. Il laissa Esmée le doubler et je m'empressai de la rattraper, peu désireux de la laisser seule ouvrir la marche. Elle roula des yeux de la plus délicieuse des façons en voyant ma manœuvre. Oui, je la surprotégeais. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était faites de sucre et prête à fondre à tout moment. Je la touchais comme on frôle un moineau. Pourtant … Rare sont les personnes aussi forte qu'Esmée. Une force tranquille. Mon épouse. Ma belle. Elle me laissait la couver avec un petit sourire en coin, se moquant malicieusement de moi.

 **POV Alice**

Les arbres étaient immenses. Parfois, des bruits s'élevaient des buissons, trahissant la vie tout autour de nous. Nos chevaux faisaient sans doute trop de bruit, car on ne vit pas le moindre animal. Je supposais en entendant les bruits d'envolés qu'on loupait de peu certains oiseaux.

Jasper ralentit pour se retrouver à ma hauteur. Est-ce que je ralentissais la marche ? Je frôlais les flancs de Galaxy qui accéléra sensiblement. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant un long moment, il semblait moins à l'aise qu'en carrière, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Voyant sa difficulté, je décidais d'être courageuse et je marmonnais :

\- Je suis pas trop lente ?

J'avais l'habitude de ralentir tout le monde, mais l'air qui soulevait mes cheveux me donnait une sensation de vitesse et d'allégresse, alors que nous étions seulement au pas.

\- Non. Le sentier se fait plus étroit, dans les montées, penches toi en avant et accroches-toi bien.

Je tournais la tête vers le sentir étroit et j'observais atterrée la première montée. On ne pourrait jamais passer ça. A peine cette pensée m'effleura l'esprit que Grimm venait de la franchir agilement, comme si de rien n'était. Esmée s'était vaguement redressée sur ses étriers tout en saisissant la crinière de son cheval. Carlisle en fit de même quelques secondes après, tout en retenant visiblement son cheval qui voulait partir au trot. On n'était pas loin derrière et soudain, ce fut à mon tour. Mes mains se mirent à trembler plus fort et je pensais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir. Une forte poussée se fit sentir à l'arrière et je basculais légèrement vers l'avant, je m'accrochais au pommeau de ma selle plus par réflexe qu'autre chose et ce fut finit. J'avais franchis la petite montée. Le sentier grimpait gentiment en serpentant au milieu des arbres. Derrière moi, j'entendis un bruit de cavalcade, je me retournais pour voir Grey tournait sautiller sur place, il faisait régulièrement des écarts et semblait à l'affut du moindre bruit, comme s'il cherchait à se faire peur. Jasper avait l'air parfaitement calme et maître de la situation malgré les pas rapides et désordonnés de Grey. Il se remit à ma hauteur en silence.

\- Il y a beaucoup de … Montée comme ça ?

\- Hum, hum. Ne t'inquiètes pas, si jamais Galaxy a du mal à grimper, tu prendras Grey.

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller à cette nouvelle. Si jamais mon pépère adorable ni arrivait pas, pas de panique, je monterai son démon fou. Il sourit en coin, visiblement amusé par la situation. C'était l'une des premières fois où je le voyais réellement amusé. Je souris à mon tour en tentant de me rassurer, il ne me ferait pas monter sur ce cheval … Non. C'était juste une blague. Une taquinerie. Pourtant, mon petit doigt me murmurait férocement que cela n'avait rien d'une blague.

Je détournais mes yeux et poussait un couinement en voyant les petites montées successives qui nous attendais. Je me tournais vers lui, inquiète et il me répéta :

\- En avant, appuie sur tes étriers et accroches-toi. Il s'occupera du reste.

 **Note de fin** : La randonnée commence … J'espère que ce passage vous plaira, ce sont mes moments favoris !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Comme je suis rentrée chez moi, je vais reprendre un rythme de publication assez soutenue. Néanmoins, j'ai décidé de publier en parallèle une histoire non terminée (Le monde du Captain sur les Avengers) qui me prend donc du temps d'écriture.

 **Chapitre 11**

 **POV Rosalie**

J'avais dit à Jasper que je m'occuperai moi-même de ses précieux chevaux et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je supervisais ce que faisaient les garçons. J'avais appelé Emmet et Edward pour qu'ils m'aident. Un sourire calculateur et l'instant plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à pousser des brouettes de foin dans tout le ranch. Les instructions étaient claires et détaillées. Il ne fallait pas approcher des chevaux de son client, on devait glisser le foin sous les barrières et avec méfiance. Le seul qu'on pouvait aller voir était le petit poulain noir qui jouait comme un petit fou dans son parc. Jasper l'avait installé avec Speine pour que j'ai moins de trajet à faire. Speine n'avait pas l'air des plus ravis de cette arrangement, un vrai ronchon ce cheval. Mais le plus jeune était adorable, je prenais le temps de le brosser, de glisser mes doigts sur sa peau avec des gestes calmes et lents. Quand Jasper prenait des poulains, je venais souvent faire ce genre de manipulation. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela alléger son travail et permettait aux poulains de voir d'autres personnes.

C'est vrai qu'au début, j'avais eu du mal à apprécier la passion de mon frère … Quand nos parents adoptifs lui avaient offert Speine, j'étais vraiment dubitative. Lorsque je l'avais vu auprès de ce cheval … Je l'avais revu pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sûr de lui et j'avais haï Speine. J'étais tellement jalouse de ce pouvoir qu'il semblait avoir sur Jasper … J'aurais aimé avoir le même. Depuis, j'avais appris à accepter que ces chevaux soient épanouissants. J'avais appris à les aimer, pour profiter de mon frère quand il se sentait bien. Il fallait avouer que ces gros animaux avaient été adorables avec moi en retour.

 **POV Jasper**

Nous enchainions les petites montées et les branches « basses » depuis un bon certain temps quand je tournais sur une petite clairière pour faire une pause. Descendre de cheval, s'étirer les jambes et boire un peu nous ferais du bien. Je resterais près d'Alice pour offrir un peu d'intimité à mes parents.

Je me laissais glisser le long de la selle et décidais d'accrocher Grey à une branche pour aller aider la jeune femme. J'avais de moins en moins de difficulté à m'approcher, à lui parler et même à la toucher pour l'aider à monter ou à descendre de cheval.

Je l'observais après qu'elle soit descendue, faire le tour de Galaxy en boitillant légèrement. Je n'osais pas engager la conversation, mais je restais à côté. Je sursautais quand elle me demanda d'une voix douce si la suite serait plus simple.

\- Non.

Je repensais au sentier escarpé et à chacune de ses difficultés. Il n'y aurait pas besoin de mettre pied à terre mais ce ne serait pas simple. Néanmoins, tant qu'elle restait accrochée à la crinière de Galaxy et penchée en avant, il n'y aurait aucun problème. A moins que Galaxy ne dérape. Pour le moment, il semblait avoir le pied sûr et il était attentif. Peut-être aurait-il plus de difficulté ensuite et dans ce cas là, nous échangerions de cheval.

Je déglutis un peu bruyamment en me demandant si je n'ai pas fait une erreur en choisissant ce parcours pour une première randonnée. Le point de vue arrivé en haut était simplement splendide et je n'avais aucun doute avec Galaxy mais Alice ne semblait pas à l'aise du tout. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'amener là-haut. La première fois que j'y étais allé, je m'étais senti libre, totalement libre et en paix. Je voulais lui offrir ça.

\- Le chemin est trop … dur ?, demandai-je.

\- Non. Mais … Grey …

Je l'observais un moment avant de comprendre : elle avait peur de monter Grey. Je me retournais pour regarder mon beau cheval en train de brouter, assez tendu, toujours prêt à faire un écart. Comment lui expliquer que ce cheval était un ange ?

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Si tu as trop peur, tu pourras demander à Esmée de monter Grimm…

Je captais le regard noir de Carlisle du coin de l'œil et j'éclatais de rire en réponse. Il soupira en souriant à son tour, alors qu'Esmée se moquait gentiment de la surprotection dont il faisait preuve. J'expliquais tranquillement que j'allais vérifier à pied le début du chemin et que l'on pourrait repartir juste après. Je m'éloignais tranquillement sur le chemin et l'observais. Il grimpait pas mal à partir de là. Je regardais seulement si une branche n'était pas tombée en travers depuis la dernière fois que j'avais emprunté cette route. Je ne repérais rien d'inquiétant si ce n'est de gros nuage qui pourrait perturber la suite du voyage. La météo annonçait seulement des pluies légères et passagères, rien d'inhabituel à Forks. Je vérifiais toujours avant de partir, mais j'avais appris à tenir un moment en autonomie et pour ça, savoir comprendre le ciel était une bonne chose.

Je redescendis voir Esmée et lui expliquait la situation en quelques mots. Il fallait que l'on rejoigne la prochaine clairière assez vite au cas où le temps se dégrade. Il n'y avait pas de grosse inquiétude mais mieux valait être prudent. S'il se mettait à pleuvoir fort et que l'eau commençait à raviner, on allait avoir quelques soucis. Ca deviendrait même vraiment périlleux, mais je préférais le garder pour moi.

 **POV Carlisle**

Je regardais mon fils parler à ma femme avec inquiétude. Elle hochait de la tête, un air sérieux plaqué au visage. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Jasper avait tendance à parler à Esmée quand il voulait que je ne m'inquiète pas trop, ce qui impliquait qu'il y avait des raisons de s'inquiéter.

\- Il risque de pleuvoir un peu plus que prévu. Jasper aimerait qu'on soit arrivé au premier plateau avant que ça n'arrive, pour éviter que l'on glisse et que l'on puisse s'installer si jamais on reste bloqué.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. Dépêchons-nous avant qu'il ne nous gronde.

Elle lâcha un petit rire joyeux avant d'enfourcher Grimm. Je rejoignis ma monture et caressait son encolure un instant. Je montais en selle à mon tour et je fermais la marche. Jasper avait pris la tête du convoi, suivi de près par Galaxy. On avait ainsi le loisir d'observer les bêtises de Grey qui faisait absolument n'importe quoi, me provoquant mille frissons. Ce cheval était fou. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Peu importe que son cavalier le désigne comme « légèrement émotif ». Il était fou.

Nous ralentissions néanmoins, car la pente se faisait plus dure. Plusieurs fois, Alice dû se ratatiner contre sa selle, complètement couchée sur son cheval pour passer sous des branches. Ce cheval était vraiment trop grand … J'observais le ciel et repérais rapidement le nuage sombre qui inquiétait mon fils. Effectivement, la météo n'était peut-être pas fiable. Dans les bagages, nous avions des tentes, des ponchos adaptés à la pluie, des affaires de rechanges, des couvertures de survies, de quoi manger pour deux jours, …, mais en cas de gros orages, les conditions resteraient dures.

 **POV Alice**

Au bord du chemin, il y avait un mètre de végétation, parfois deux, puis une pente affolante. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas l'observer mais de profiter de la vue magnifique qui s'étendait déjà là. La brume semblait dévalait la montagne d'en face. C'était magnifique. Je sursautais alors que je sentais la poussée de Galaxy. La pente se durcissait encore.

Je me concentrais pour me pencher en avant. J'avais conscience de ne ressemblait à rien mais je n'arrivais pas à me mettre en appui sur mes étriers, alors je m'accrochais seulement à la crinière en tentant de me faire légère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des gouttes commencèrent pas me tomber sur le visage. Devant moi Jasper s'arrêta en râlant doucement et ouvrit l'une des sacoches posaient à l'arrière de sa selle. Il en sortit des énormes « draps » verts, en plastique. Il descendit de cheval avec un mouvement ample et me tendit sans lâcher son cheval, l'un des draps. Je l'attrapais à bout de bras avant de comprendre ce que c'était. J'enfilais le poncho par la tête puis remarquait que Jasper faisait glisser l'arrière de son habit sur la croupe de Grey pour le protéger de la pluie lui aussi. Je glissais l'un de mes bras en arrière tout en m'accrochant au pommeau et fit pareil.

En tournant la tête pour vérifier, je vis un éclair au loin. Un orage arrivait. Je frémis. Derrière moi, Carlisle et Esmée c'était eux aussi équipé. On repartit un peu plus stressé. Galaxy suivait avec précaution le chemin traçait pas Grey, évitant ainsi de glisser. Il nous fallut presque vingt minutes à ce rythme de tortue pour atteindre le plateau.

Derrière moi, une voix s'éleva, c'était Esmée demandant à Jasper si on allait camper là.

\- Vu la pluie, on peut viser la petite cabane. Si tout le monde est partant.

Jasper se retourna, alors que Grey avançait quand même, me faisant frissoner. Il me demanda si tout allait bien pour le moment. Je lui fis signe que oui, étrangement fière de Galaxy.

\- Le chemin est facile … maintenant. C'est plat et large.

\- D'accord.

Et effectivement, le chemin était bien. La pluie qui tombait sur les branches au-dessus de nos têtes se faisait plus forte. Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant la cabane que l'on cherchait. On contourna l'habitation pour trouver une barre d'attache à l'arrière. Jasper me fit descendre et me demanda de tenir Grey le temps qu'il s'occupe de dé-seller Galaxy. Malheureusement, la taille de mon cheval et le poids de sa selle était trop importants pour moi.

Dès que les chevaux furent installés correctement, on partit s'abriter à notre tour.

Durant toute la nuit la pluie tomba. Forte. Violente. C'était dur de dormir et Jasper sortait régulièrement pour calmer les chevaux. Au petit matin, on prit un petit déjeuné tranquillement. Le soleil se levait dehors. Jasper était parti en reconnaissance avec Grey, malgré les protestations de Carlisle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jasper ne préférait pas prendre Grimm ou Odin. Surtout pour partir seul ainsi !

Quand il revient, il avait le visage grave et il annonça :

\- On doit passer par le petit chemin.

\- Hein ?

Je retenais un rire devant l'air de Carlisle et aussitôt, je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais davantage à l'aise avec eux. Mais l'air inquiet d'Esmée me montra bien vite que la nouvelle était problématique.

\- Des arbres sont tombés cette nuit et bloquent les autres chemins. Même si on y va à pied, on ne passera pas.

\- Mais … On va devoir faire le grand tour ?

\- Oui.

Esmée se tourna vers moi et m'expliqua gentiment :

\- Il y a une randonnée que Jasper fait habituellement seul, car elle est assez technique. On va devoir prendre ce chemin. Ça nous ajoute aussi quelques jours de randonnées. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. On va bien s'amuser quand même et nous avons des provisions. Je crois d'ailleurs que ce chemin est très beau !

Dans son dos, Carlisle tentait de trouver une solution pour nous éviter ça. Il demandait si réellement aucun de leurs chevaux, même Grimm le plus petit ne pouvait faire demi-tour. L'un d'entre eux pourrait me ramener à pied. J'entendis Jasper parlait de glissement de terrain et dire que le chemin n'existait plus du tout. La météo nous avait visiblement joué un sale tour.

On finit par sortir et je trouvais les chevaux prêts au départ. Jasper passa rapidement pour les re-sangler. Il m'aida à sauter en selle et ouvrit la marche. Les chevaux pataugeaient, le sol était boueux et ils enjambaient régulièrement des branches.

Galaxy était habile et je prenais confiance. Ça n'allait pas être si dur que ça finalement. Puis Jasper ralentit et se mit à ma hauteur. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de dire :

\- Ne tire pas sur les rênes, accroches-toi et laisses-le faire.

Une série de montée sèche s'accumulaient devant nous. Galaxy avançait d'un bon pas et les passa sans problème. Jasper était devant et tenait Grey qui continuait à faire tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait littéralement sauté l'une des montées.

Puis, on se retrouva face à un véritable muret. J'observais autour pour voir comment le contourner, mais la forêt était profonde et sauvage tout autour de nous. Jasper fit ralentir sa monture et soudain, Grey avait sauté. Je ralentis, incapable de prendre cette décision et Esmée me dépassa en souriant tranquillement, comme pour m'encourager. Grimm monta tout aussi agilement et elle descendit de selle pour tenir Grey. Immédiatement Jasper vient me chercher.

\- Ca va aller, c'est plus impressionnant mais pas plus compliqué que les montées.

Il attrapa ma main droite, et me fit desserrer les doigts. Il m'aida à attraper ma rêne, tout en laissant du mou, et la crinière puis il plaça mon autre main à plat contre l'encolure.

\- Regardes. Tu as de l'équilibre et il suffit que tu le suives. Appuie sur tes étriers. Met autant de poids que possible dedans et on y va.

Jasper repartit et Galaxy le suivit. Je n'osais pas bouger pour ne pas perdre la position que m'avait fait prendre Jasper. Il y eut une énorme poussée et je me retrouvais couché sur l'encolure de Galaxy mais en poussant sur mes bras, je parviens à me redresser. J'étais toujours en selle et on avait passé le terre-plein. Jasper était juste à côté de moi, visiblement prêt à me rattraper si je n'avais pas réussi.

\- Bravo., me glissa-t-il.

Jasper remonta suivit de près par Esmée. Je restais figée un moment, le cœur battant à toute allure avant de sentir un profond sentiment de joie exploser en moi. J'avais réussi ! On l'avait fait ! J'entendis le bruit des sabots tapant le sol derrière moi, signe que Carlisle et Odin avait passé l'obstacle. Esmée était de nouveau en selle.

Je me penchais un peu et je me sentis blêmir en m'apercevant de la suite du chemin … La journée allait être longue !

 **Note de fin** : Chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ! :D


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Merci pour vos reviews !

 **Chapitre 12**

 **POV Carlisle**

Je fermais la marche et je pouvais observer la jeune Alice devant moi. Elle avait fait tant de progrès en si peu de temps que ça en était saisissant. Quand elle était arrivée, il aurait été impensable de l'imaginer à cheval, sur un cheval aussi grand et en pleine randonnée. Il semblait qu'elle évoluait beaucoup plus vite au contact du cheval. Elle avait appris à se poser dans ses étriers et à présent, elle parvenait à bouger en selle, se redressant ou se couchant littéralement sur l'encolure de Galaxy pour échapper aux branches basses.

Esmée était toujours aussi belle et gracieuse sur son cheval et finalement, on avançait à un bon rythme. Ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que ce que j'avais pu envisager et j'en étais bien soulagé. Malheureusement, le chemin ne faisait que se rétrécir et se rapprochait de plus en plus de la pente sèche qui le bordait. Odin avait le pied particulièrement sûr et il en était de même pour Grey et Grimm. C'était moins sûr pour Galaxy …

Je sentis une sueur froide se répandre sur mon dos, me rappelant vigoureusement de ne pas regarder en direction de la pente. Ce n'était pas une falaise, mais c'était suffisamment abrupte pour que l'on puisse se blesser très sérieusement. Je concentrais un peu sur la croupe de Galaxy et sur les arbres, plus haut, tout en nouant mes doigts à la crinière de mon cheval.

\- Ca va derrière ?

La voix douce et tranquille d'Esmée me ridiculisa un peu plus et je soufflais bruyamment, avec bien peu de savoir-vivre. Devant moi, Alice répondit d'une voix incertaine :

\- Oui.

Et je complétais en demandant tout haut :

\- Le chemin s'élargit ensuite ?

La voix de Jasper était quelques peu atténuée par les mètres qui nous séparaient et sa concentration sur son propre cheval, qui ne pouvait plus se permettre de danser sur place, mais je l'entendis tout de même :

\- Non. Et on va commencer à descendre avec plusieurs virages. Attention aux distances de sécurité.

Machinalement, je me redressais légèrement sur mes étriers, en essayant de voir la suite du chemin et effectivement, ça se poursuivait en lacet et en pente. Odin n'avait pas trop de soucis à fermer la marche et il avait tendance à ne pas mettre sa tête trop près du cheval de devant, mais je le ralentis tout de même, ne sachant pas comment Galaxy allait gérer ce changement de terrain.

 **POV Jasper**

Je taisais le plus gros de mes doutes, mais je n'avais pas pu vérifier le chemin dans sa totalité. J'avais plusieurs solutions de secours, mais toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres. On attaquait la première série de lacet à flanc de montagne lorsque je vis le petit obstacle. Une branche. Relativement épaisse, qui coupait le chemin. Les chevaux levèrent bien haut leurs sabots pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans. Galaxy tenait étonnamment bien le coup. C'était un bon cheval et sa petite cavalière était intelligente et assez légère pour ne pas le gêner dans ses mouvements.

On fit quelques haltes, mais je voulais arriver jusqu'à mon point de campement habituel avant que la pénombre ne nous rattrape. On était vraiment plus lent que ce que j'avais l'habitude de prévoir. La dangerosité toute relative de la piste en était sans doute la cause.

On finit néanmoins par y arriver et on installa un petit campement sommaire. Esmée souriait, elle semblait heureuse. En faites, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu ma maman d'adoption avec un air triste pour une « petite contrariété ». Elle prenait tout avec légèreté et bonne humeur, contrairement à Carlisle qui se montrait vite plus bougon.

Installé dans un sac de couchage, au coin du feu, je calculais l'itinéraire à venir. Il y avait deux gros terre-pleins assez hauts. Il faudrait descendre de selles et faire sauter les chevaux seuls pour plus de sécurité. Ensuite, on arriverait en vue des cascades, le détour était énorme comparé au premier itinéraire, mais on y passerait tout de même. On devrait remonter la rivière jusqu'au pont de bois et reprendre jusqu'à la falaise. Ce n'est qu'après qu'on pourra redescendre en direction de la maison …

\- Oh ! Attendez.

J'observais Esmée du coin de l'œil, elle semblait totalement réveillée et en pleine forme. Elle vérifia dans ses sacs et en sorti, triomphante, un paquet de marshmallow.

\- Alice ? Marshmallow grillé ?

La fille fit oui de la tête en souriant. Elle avait l'air assez paisible. Elle était mignonne comme ça. Je me sentis rougir face à mes propres pensées. C'était la première fille que je pouvais trouver 'mignonne' ou 'belle' et c'était des plus perturbants. Je n'étais pas … ce genre de personnes.

Alors qu'Esmée faisait griller des friandises avec Alice, pour lui faire découvrir la joie du camping, Carlisle s'approcha en ignorant mon malaise. Il avait un air grave et triste qui m'interpela.

\- Jasper, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour en parler mais …

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Tu sais que les comptes du ranch ne sont pas au beau fixe à cause de cette peste.

\- Les derniers contrats ne suffisent pas ?

\- Malheureusement, pas sur le long terme. Ce n'est pas très grave. Nous avons largement les finances pour l'assumer, mais peut-être qu'il faudrait envisager de faire …

\- Tu veux que j'embauche un cavalier pro pour faire des démonstrations., soupirais-je doucement.

\- Oui … Ce serait bien. Pour le ranch. Mais je ne veux pas t'imposer une personne supplémentaire non plus … C'est ton choix. Seulement, essaie d'y penser d'accord ?

J'avais vu qu'Alice s'approchait du coin de l'œil, je fus néanmoins surpris qu'elle intervienne dans notre discussion.

\- Ca ressemble à quoi une démonstration ?

\- Oh. Et bien … il s'agit simplement de montrer la qualité du dressage des chevaux qui sortent de chez Jasper. Alors ça pourrait être des concours ou de véritables spectacles.

\- Et il faut gagner ?, demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Non. Il faut simplement montrer ce que l'on sait faire. Gagner, c'est bien, mais assez secondaire. Le problème c'est que Jasper ne peut pas sortir lui-même en concours.

 **POV Alice**

Je m'étais approchée après avoir gouté un marshmallow grillé. C'était une première expérience très étrange. Ça avait un goût de caramel et l'intérieur était fondant à souhait. Délicieux ! J'étais très curieuse du fonctionnement du ranch, je n'avais pas tout saisis et surtout, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi une fille causait tant de ravages et de dégâts autour d'elle. Carlisle avait dit que c'était pour des cours avec Jasper, mais il avait également souligné que Jasper n'était pas professeur d'équitation. Pour ma part, j'avais grandement apprécié les cours qu'il m'avait donnés avant la randonnée, ainsi que les conseils qu'il distribuait tout au long du chemin. Mais effectivement, ce n'était pas son activité première et je comprenais qu'il ne veuille pas en faire son métier ou qu'il estime ne pas en avoir les compétences.

Je poursuivi la conversation avec Carlisle, devant un Jasper silencieux mais qui nous écoutait très clairement.

\- N'importe qui pourrait aller en concours ?

\- Et bien oui.

\- Pourquoi …vous … n'y allez pas alors ?

\- Oh. Je monte uniquement Odin et ce n'est pas un cheval de concours. Globalement, nos chevaux n'ont pas été choisis pour leurs grâces mais pour leurs polyvalences. Galaxy a été sélectionné pour faire des concours.

Je restais un moment silencieuse, à réfléchir à tout cela, puis je me surpris à m'imaginer au milieu d'une clairière, devant une série de juge, avec Galaxy et soudain, il s'élançait et enchainait les pas avec vivacité et grâce, comme il pouvait le faire avec Jasper. Je me sentirais forte, vivante, aérienne, puissante, … Autrement dit : ça n'arriverait jamais.

Je me couchais sur cette idée et cette déception qui y était déjà associée. Le lendemain, Jasper nous réveilla aux aurores et nous fit monter en selle rapidement. J'avais des courbatures de partout, même dans des muscles que je ne soupçonnais pas d'exister, notamment à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je finis néanmoins par me détendre en selle.

Arriver face à un gros obstacle, Jasper nous fit descendre de selle et il fit sauter les chevaux en main. C'était absolument terrifiant, mon cœur battait à toute allure. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que personnes ne se blesse ! Heureusement, ils parvinrent à sauter sans mal. Galaxy était juste un peu plus lourdaud que les autres sur ce genre d'exercice.

Bientôt on vit au loin, les cascades. Du sol, elles devaient être très impressionnantes, mais d'ici aussi, elles l'étaient. On resta un moment, immobile, à les observer comme pris sous le charme. J'observais alors la nature qui nous entourait et je m'aperçus que sans Galaxy, je n'aurais jamais pu venir ici. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela du haut de mes propres jambes. Et tout ça, cette liberté, je la devais autant à ce cheval qu'à Jasper, qui m'avait proposé de monter … mais également à Esmée et Carlisle qui m'avaient accueilli dans leur famille.

La route se poursuivit, le terrain était à présent plat et large, suffisamment pour que Jasper nous propose de laisser les chevaux allongeaient le pas. A peine avait-il lâché son cheval que celui-ci partit au trot d'un pas joyeux et ne se voyant pas retenu, il enchaina quelques foulées de galop en hennissant. Il semblait bondir et en selle, Jasper souriait. Esmée me fit un clin d'œil et Grimm partit au galop à la suite de Grey. Je vis Carlisle se mettre à mon niveau et grommelant dans sa barbe. Je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise à toutes les allures, mais en me cramponnant bien, je laissais Galaxy trottait un peu. Carlisle resta à mon niveau, gérant l'allure d'Odin pour la calquer à la mienne. C'était un nouveau moment de liberté, des plus enthousiasmants.

Puis on finit par voir un pont en bois. Jasper nous fit ralentir puis testa le chemin avec son cheval avant de nous donner le feu vert. Les sabots claquaient étrangement sur les planches. Ce n'était absolument pas rassurant. Malheureusement, quand ce fut mon tour, Galaxy prit peur et se figea au beau milieu de l'édifice …

\- Alice, ne paniques pas., me dit Carlisle, sur un ton des plus paniqués.

Cela ne me rassura pas le moins du monde. Jasper remua légèrement en selle, puis siffla. C'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait au ranch. Galaxy leva sa grosse tête en direction de Jasper et fit un pas. Le bruit résonna, le paralysant de nouveau, mais Jasper sifflait encore. Je restais figée en selle, incapable de lui demander d'avancer, mais bientôt, il fit un nouveau pas. Je caressais son encolure du bout des doigts et pas à pas, on parvient à passer le pont. Je soufflais assez bruyamment mon soulagement.

Je sentis le regard de Jasper sur mes épaules, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires et ne répondit pas à mon 'merci' bredouillé piteusement.

 **Note de fin** : Nous sommes toujours dans la randonnée :D Alors j'espère vraiment que ça vous plait !


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Chapitre 13**

 **POV Rosalie**

J'avais eu Jasper au téléphone quelques jours plus tôt. Il m'avait expliqué les soucis qu'ils rencontraient et m'avait demandé si je pouvais gérer le ranch encore quelques jours. Je lui avais souris en chantonnant un « oui » joyeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il devait gérer la randonnée avec un Carlisle qui devait être des plus stressés et Alice. Les chevaux allaient bien, on avait prit le rythme. Nourrir, manipuler les manipulables, les panser, vérifier de loin l'état des plus difficiles, puis manger un bout à notre tour et revenir pour gérer Jane et ses acolytes qui passaient quotidiennement ! Mes crises de fureur ou le fait que Jasper ne soit pas là n'y changeait rien.

Elle ne cessait de répéter que si Jasper pouvait sortir du ranch, il pouvait bien se rendre chez elle lui donner des cours. Elle proposait également, dans sa grande générosité, de venir ici. A condition bien entendu que nous fassions quelques aménagements vitaux, car cette princesse voulait s'imposer et que tout soit organiser pour son confort en prime. On aurait dit qu'on était sur une autre planète franchement.

J'étais pleine de rage et de frustration à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher de revenir hanter mon frère, lorsqu'on vit arriver nos chers cavaliers, revenus de leurs périples. C'était une scène des plus étranges, ils avançaient d'un pas tranquille, mais Esmée et Alice souriaient en se retenant de rire, devant elles, il y avait Jasper, qui avait tout aussi l'air amusé et Carlisle, franchement mal à l'aise. Et pour cause ! Carlisle avait les fesses sur Grey, Jasper montait Galaxy et la petite Alice siégeait sur Odin. Esmée, la seule à avoir garder sa monture éclata de rire en me voyant. Je devais avoir l'air légèrement interloquée.

Esmée m'expliqua en chantonnant :

\- Galaxy dérapait un peu dans les descentes. Jasper a préféré le prendre et ton père a penser qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui monte Grey.

Comme pour répondre à mes nombreuses questions, Grey caracola légèrement, crispant davantage Carlisle. A côté de moi, Emmet éclata d'un rire bruyant, ce qui lui valut un regard sombre de Carlisle et un sourire bien amusé du reste de la famille.

Je les aidais à descendre et ils commencèrent à me raconter leur périple. La moitié des chemins étaient bloqués, ils avaient dû descendre par un chemin 'de chèvre' avant de couper littéralement dans les bois. Hors sentier, les pas de Galaxy n'étaient pas très assurés, car il ne se concentrait pas suffisamment sur ce qui l'entourait. D'où le changement de cavalier et le fait qu'ils soient arrivés plus tôt. En coupant à travers bois, ils avaient réduit le détour prévu.

 **POV Carlisle**

Je descendis de selle en râlant, plus pour voir encore leurs sourires amusés que par réelle mauvaise humeur. Grey n'était clairement pas le cheval de rêve pour moi, mais il fallait avouer qu'il s'adaptait aux compétences de son cavalier. Il m'avait fait quelques-uns de ses pas de danseuse, mais ce n'était absolument rien comparé à son comportement avec Jasper.

Après que Jasper ait aidé Alice à descendre de selle, car c'était lui exclusivement qui l'aidait, j'allais panser Odin et on s'occupait tous de sa propre monture. A part les sabots de Galaxy que Jasper ferait sans doute.

Rosalie s'approcha de moi et me demanda poliment si la randonnée s'était bien passée. Je lui racontais en quelques mots l'enchainement de catastrophes qui m'avaient poussé sur le dos de Grey. Elle semblait soucieuse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas trop. Elle finit par me dire à voix basse :

\- Jane est revenue. Elle s'est aperçue que Jasper était sorti et depuis, elle vient tous les jours. Elle va sans doute arriver d'ici quelques heures.

Je sentis la rage enflait en moi et sans attendre j'attrapais mon téléphone et m'éloignait un peu d'Odin, qui était resté à l'attache. J'eu une bref discussion avec « l'homme de la situation » qui m'assura qu'il venait rapidement. Sans plus attendre, j'allais trouver Jasper pour lui expliquer le remue-ménage qui allait avoir lieu au ranch dans les prochaines heures. Mon fils se crispa avant de me dire qu'il serait à la maison. C'était le mieux que l'on pouvait faire.

Il finit de s'occuper de Grey puis nous partîmes les lâcher dans leurs champs. Cette randonnée les avait bien défoulé et fatigué. Ils semblaient heureux de retrouver leur pré. Je restais avec lui, pour lui montrer mon soutien. Il s'occupa de Galaxy qui était aussi manipulable qu'une peluche. Ce cheval était vraiment des plus adorables.

Alice sembla s'apercevoir de l'air sombre de Jasper, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Ils installèrent Galaxy dans son paddock puis il passa voir les différents chevaux du ranch et passa un peu de temps avec Speine. Ils finirent par partir pour la maison et je restais là, des courbatures pleins les jambes et le cœur plein de rage. On avait passé de bonnes journées, les enfants allaient mieux, ils se parlaient, ils s'entraidaient, ça avait été 'magique' de les voir réagir ainsi et tout ça n'était que gâcher par l'obsession de cette peste.

Finalement, Charlie arriva, avec sa voiture de fonction. Il en sortit avec un air embêté sur le visage. C'était un homme plutôt sympathique, le père de Bella, ma belle-fille et accessoirement, l'un des policiers de la ville.

\- Hey, Doc. J'ai remis la chaîne en place. Il faudra qu'elle la bouge pour passer en voiture. Vous êtes bien sûr de vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle a des avocats et …

\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas le problème. Il faut qu'elle comprenne que nous ferons tout pour qu'elle cesse. Nous prendrons des avocats, nous aussi, si cela est nécessaire.

Charlie s'installa sur une botte de paille et on se perdit en discussions. L'état de la forêt après ce gros orage l'inquiétait. Il avait peur que des personnes se blessent. Je lui expliquais notre périple et lui confirmait que bien des chemins étaient fermés. Heureusement pour nous, Jasper connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche … Après tout, c'était le seul endroit où il allait. Sa vie tenait dans ce ranch et cette forêt.

Bientôt, on entendit les vrombissements d'un moteur qui s'approchait. Quelqu'un avait passé la chaine et le panneau rouge, énorme, qui signalait le début de notre propriété comme étant une « propriété privée ». Elle observa la voiture de police de l'arrière de la voiture avant d'en sortir d'un air digne.

\- Mademoiselle Volturi, vous êtes sur une propriété privé. Vous n'avez pas à y pénétrer., dit Charlie d'une voix sobre et professionnelle.

La jeune femme le regarda avec tout l'orgueil du monde avant de se tourner vers moi et de me dire :

\- Monsieur Cullen, je vous déconseille de faire cela … Je viens négocier un contrat.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas harceler mon fils de cette façon. Je ne veux plus que vous veniez chez nous. Jasper ne peut pas vous donner des cours. C'est impossible. Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué.

\- Impossible ? Vous avez aussi dit qu'il ne quittait pas ce maudit ranch et pourtant il était ailleurs ces derniers jours.

\- Mademoiselle Volturi. Je porte plainte pour infraction de domicile. Vous ne reviendrez pas.

\- Vous désirez vraiment que l'on durcisse le ton ?

\- Est-ce une menace ?, susurrai-je furieusement.

Charlie se tendit entre nous, visiblement peu à l'aise de la situation. La petite dame afficha un sourire mauvais et retourna à sa voiture. Ils firent demi-tour.

\- Vous portez plainte ?

\- Oui. Je pense que c'est la seule chose à faire … Mais ça ne l'arrêtera pas.

Charlie observa la maison que l'on apercevait vaguement d'ici et me demanda s'il était vraiment impossible d'accéder à sa demande d'une voix triste.

\- Charlie, vous l'avez vu … Vous imaginez sincèrement Jasper lui parlant ? L'aidant ? Lui donnant des conseils ? Il ose à peine ouvrir la bouche devant votre fille qui est pourtant adorable ... Il a fait bien des progrès en peu de temps, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce qu'il puisse gérer une peste capricieuse à l'égo démesuré. N'en déplaise à la demoiselle. Il ne peut pas … et même s'il le pouvait, je n'aurais pas envie de le lui imposer. Ce ranch … Ce ranch c'est avant tout pour lui permettre de s'épanouir. Ça ne doit pas devenir un carcan pour lui.

 **POV Alice**

Je remontais mes manches sur mes avants bras avant de les baisser, nerveusement, plusieurs fois. Il allait dire « non » mais ça valait le coup d'en parler. Je devais être capable d'affronter un « non ». Je n'avais même plus peur de lui, il m'avait accompagné d'une telle façon et m'avait permis de vivre des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vivre … Je ne pouvais pas rester là et me taire aussi bêtement. Je l'avais rejoint dans le salon, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. J'observais ses traits, ses cheveux bouclés qui venaient sur sa nuque …

Je respirais un bon coup et me répétait qu'il suffisait de se lancer.

\- Jasper …

Il tourna la tête vers moi et son regard me paralysa un peu plus. Tout mon corps me semblait immobile à l'exception de mon cœur qui battait à toute allure.

\- Tu … Tu as dit que … C'était pas … Je.

Je me tue et il continua à me regarder, patiemment. Après avoir bien mordillée ma lèvre, je parviens à lâcher d'une traite :

\- Si tu veux bien m'entraîner avec Galaxy, je pourrais le montrer en concours. Si tu penses que ce n'est pas grave qu'il ne gagne pas, parce que …

Il y eut un moment de silence horrible qui me fit complètement regretter de m'être jeté à l'eau, puis, d'une voix tranquille Jasper me dit qu'il était d'accord pour nous entraîner afin que l'on puisse sortir en concours, mais seulement si j'en avais envie. Je souriais plus franchement, je crois que j'avais vraiment envie de voir jusqu'où je pourrais aller.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, toujours un peu tendue mais tellement plus à l'aise que ce que j'avais pu être. Il se redressa un peu, avant de proposer gentiment d'attaquer l'entrainement demain, avec Galaxy. Il m'expliqua ce que demander les plus petits niveaux de concours de dressage. Il faudrait que je tienne correctement aux trois allures, en matière de dressage, Galaxy serait quasiment un cheval-professeur, il devrait faire le plus gros de lui-même.

Alors qu'on discutait, la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle, qui annonça simplement qu'il l'avait mise dehors et qu'il espérait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Jasper resta un moment silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées avant de se lever et de remercier Carlisle. Il quitta la pièce et Carlisle s'installa face à moi. Il resta silencieux lui aussi un bon moment avant de me demander :

\- Tu retourneras au ranch ?

\- Oui. Jasper … va m'entraîner. Pour faire une démonstration.

\- Oh ! C'est vraiment très bien. Vraiment. Je suis très fier de toi, Alice. Est-ce que tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si jamais cette fille revient, tu veux bien venir me chercher ? Moi ou quelqu'un d'autres, peu importe.

\- D'accord.

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà la randonnée s'achève et Jane est de retour -_-'' Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

Note : Grosses journées en ce moment mais je ne vous oublie pas !

 **Chapitre 14**

 **POV Jasper**

Je la fis bondir en selle et bientôt, elle évoluait au pas. Je prenais le temps de lui expliquer ce que je voulais exactement.

\- Galaxy est fait pour faire du spectacle. Faut qu'il maîtrise les figures de dressage et il faut qu'il ait de l'allure.

Je la regardais avancer avant d'exiger : « Plus dynamique le pas. », en réaction elle m'y un petit coup de talon et Galaxy crut qu'il devait changer d'allure, je les corrigeais : « On ne trotte pas. ». Le pas devenait dynamique et toute la beauté des allures de ce cheval ressortait enfin.

\- Relève sa tête, on avance.

Mes phrases ponctuées ses progrès et elle allait vite. Très rapidement elle avait saisi ce que je désirais et tentait de se corriger. Ce n'était pas simple, mais elle essayait et finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait saisi comment suivre et réguler le pas de sa monture avec son bassin. Elle avait tellement envie d'apprendre qu'elle y parviendrait vite !

Au bout d'une heure de travail, je mis fin à la séance, pour éviter de la dégoûter et je lui proposais de faire une petite balade autour du ranch. J'enfilais rapidement un licol à Elfjang et on partit faire le tour des prés, en lisière de forêt. Alice en selle, moi à pied à côté du magnifique cheval de concours de mon client. Il avait fait pas mal de progrès depuis son arrivée, mais j'avais fini par comprendre que c'était surtout un problème de confiance. Il se défendait. Il avait appris à me faire confiance mais ça ne se passerait pas forcément bien avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il allait falloir que je le fasse travailler par différentes personnes et ça finirait par venir.

 **POV Alice**

On faisait le tour du ranch, silencieusement, mais l'ambiance n'était pas lourde, bien au contraire. J'avais l'impression de commencer à avoir une certaine complicité avec Jasper. J'appréciais ses moments passés en sa compagnie. J'appréciais moins par contre la proximité avec certains chevaux… Elfjang me faisait plutôt peur.

J'étais si détendue que j'avais l'impression de sentir chacun des muscles de Galaxy, lorsqu'ils roulaient sous sa peau. C'était une impression de liberté, mais également de ne faire qu'un avec mon cheval. Mon cheval. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Un des chevaux de Jasper, ce serait plus exacte à dire. Je savais que Galaxy n'était pas prévu pour rester au ranch, mais l'imaginer revendu me fendait le cœur. Je ne voulais pas en entendre parler… Ça me laisserait complètement dévastée.

Après cette courte ballade, on rentra les chevaux et je laissais Jasper vaquer à ses occupations habituelles : nettoyer les paddocks, les champs, empiler le fumier, chouchouter chaque chevaux, … En rentrant à la maison, j'eus l'étrange surprise de voir Esmée qui venait me chercher. Elle m'expliqua avec un immense sourire qu'elle était très heureuse que je me sois proposée pour monter en démonstration, que je leur retirais une belle épine du pied et elle enchaina en m'expliquant que Jasper ne m'en avait peut-être pas parlé, mais ce serait bien que je sois équipée pour cette activité. Bref, elle me proposait une séance de shopping ! Je sentis les étoiles qui devaient se voir dans mes yeux. Elle ria gentiment en m'expliquant qu'elle avait prévu de me proposer de faire ça en ligne, pour éviter de me déranger trop longtemps mais que vu ma réaction je ne devais pas être contre une véritable sortie shopping.

\- Je … J'adore faire les boutiques. Je … vais me laver et je suis prête !

\- D'accord, je t'attends alors.

J'avançais aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Je glissais la brosse sur mes cheveux puis observait vaguement le résultat dans la glace, ça devrait convenir. Ou en tout cas, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux …

Esmée m'attendait, avec ma veste mise bien en avant, sa propre veste pliée sur son avant-bras et son sac à main posé à ses pieds. Je lui offris un sourire timide avant d'attraper ma veste. C'est la première fois que je montais en voiture avec autant de joie et de bonne humeur depuis longtemps.

Après avoir démarré et s'être engagé sur le petit chemin, Esmée m'expliqua qu'elle avait prévu à l'origine d'aller dans une boutique d'équitation qui vendait de l'équipement technique, mais également des vêtements et des tenues de compétitions. Mais elle précisa que si j'aimais tant faire les boutiques, on pourrait peut-être aller au grand centre marchand de la ville pour faire quelques autres boutiques. Un peu de maquillage et quelques bijoux ne me feraient pas de mal, m'expliqua-t-elle en souriant. J'étais aux anges et en même temps, je refusais d'y croire réellement. Parlait-elle vraiment de penser autant d'argent pour moi ? Cela me mettrait presque mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai pas de quoi payer, Esmée.

\- Nous t'accueillons chez nous comme notre fille. Tu n'as pas à payer Alice. D'accord ?

\- D'accord …

\- Et on en profitera pour acheter quelques bricoles à Jasper. Rosalie remplit sa garde-robe, mais elle va rarement à la boutique spécialisée.

Elle s'arrêta, sortit de la voiture, bougea la chaîne qui délimitait la fin de la propriété, puis ré-avança la voiture avant de refermer la chaîne derrière elle. On repartit tranquillement, avec Esmée qui me parlait de tout et de rien d'une voix enjouée.

\- Alors, dis-moi. Cette randonnée catastrophe. Elle t'a plu ?

\- Oh oui ! Les cascades étaient juste superbes ! Je n'aurais jamais cru … pouvoir aller dans un endroit pareil … avec mes soucis de santé.

\- Oui, le cheval offre une nouvelle liberté. Je ne les avais jamais vu du plateau et c'était superbe, mais le chemin est vraiment compliqué, je ne pense pas que j'y retournerai de sitôt ! Peut-être que Jasper t'y emmènera a nouveau ? Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillée. D'ailleurs, je crois avoir entendu qu'il t'entraînait ?

\- Euh … oui, mais pour le moment on ne fait que du pas.

Esmée étouffa un petit rire avant de me dire que Jasper était bien perfectionniste, mais que ce serait sans doute un bon professeur. Pour ma part, je n'en doutais pas. On finit par arriver devant une boutique sombre, avec un énorme fer à cheval dans la devanture.

J'avançais doucement jusqu'à la porte, toujours un peu perchée sur ma canne, qui ne me quittait pas. Après un bruit de cloche des plus insupportables et qui pourtant me ravissait de par sa signification, je vis les premiers étals. Il s'agissait de selles, de toutes tailles et en tout genre, mais dégageant toutes une forte odeur de cuir. Contre un mur, tout un tas de licol très différents les uns des autres étaient alignés. J'avançais un peu, une vendeuse s'approcha et me regarda de la tête au pied. Elle semblait se demander si j'étais vraiment capable de monter à cheval. Quelques parts, je comprenais cet air interrogatif, ça m'impressionnait moi-même énormément d'y parvenir, mais son regard inquisiteur me mit mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Esmée vola à mon secours en saluant la personne, une certaine « Dorothy » et en me présentant comme sa fille adoptive. Elle expliqua rapidement que j'allais commencer les concours de dressage et que j'aurais besoin d'une garde-robe adaptée, avant de glisser qu'on allait se régaler à chercher tout cela, pour montrer à la vendeuse que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée.

Sans un mot, j'avançais jusqu'aux vêtements. Je reconnus rapidement certaines chemises de Jasper au rayon masculin. Après une brève recherche, je vis le rayon féminin et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir déçue. Il était minuscule. Puis en y regardant de plus près, je vis tout de même une vingtaine de ceintures différentes et des tas de pantalons dans un angle. Esmée me montra que certains vêtements portaient un logo distinctif, il s'agissait de la marque officielle, qui était recommandé en concours. Je repérais une chemise blanche, terriblement bien coupée et un pantalon noir, souple et relativement épais. Esmée me sortit un haut plus court « pour les beaux jours » avant de m'encourager à prendre plusieurs chemises. Le logo était discret et la matière agréable. Je pourrais les porter en d'autres occasions. Je passais par les cabines d'essayages pour vérifier la taille et la coupe, mais comme je l'avais pressentie, elles étaient vraiment bien coupées.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Je rougis avant de me changer de nouveau. Esmée posa les différentes chemises sur un présentoir pour qu'elles ne nous encombrent pas. Puis elle m'emmena quelques chemises « de cow-boy » des plus craquantes. Elle les accompagna de différents jeans. Je me sentais 'mignonne' quoique bien peu féminine là-dedans. J'essayais chaque habit et j'écartais certaines chemises un peu trop transparentes. Les autres ainsi que certains pantalons rejoignirent la pile déjà haute.

\- Tu devrais choisir une ceinture, puis nous irons regarder les chaussures. Jasper m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de deux paires et de guêtres. J'espère que nous trouverons tout ça.

Après avoir réenfilé mes propres vêtements, je partis chercher une ceinture. Il y avait tout un tas de ceinturon différent. Beaucoup de fer à cheval et de pièces massives, peu travaillée. Puis je vis une vitre avec d'autres modèles, beaucoup plus fin. Un petit panneau indiqué qu'ils étaient sculptés pièce par pièce à la réserve Quileute qui se trouvaient près du ranch. Je remarquais rapidement une boucle représentant la tête d'un cheval, les crins au vent, et au milieu de la crinière s'entrelacée feuilles et plumes. Puis une autre boucle ceinture avec trois chevaux galopants, ils étaient fins et vraiment beaux. Une autre représenté deux chevaux cabrant dans un terrible face à face. A chaque fois, les chevaux étaient libres et représenté avec des éléments naturels, une flamme, des feuilles, …

Esmée s'approcha et contempla ces petites œuvres d'art avec moi. Elle me montra une boucle blanche représentant un oiseau majestueux tout en m'expliquant en avoir acheté une assez similaire pour Carlisle. En regardant à côté je pu admirer d'autres animaux et notamment l'ours et un poisson.

\- Il y en a une qui te plait ?

\- Elles sont toutes superbes.

\- Oui. Fais-toi plaisir.

Je finis par désigner une boucle ovale, avec un cheval assez massif au milieu, les crins soulevés par un vent imaginaire qui était rehaussé par quelques feuilles voletants par ci par là autour de lui. Cette boucle dégageait une impression de tranquillité qui était très proche de ce que je ressentais à cheval. La vendeuse, visiblement à l'affût, ouvrit le présentoir et en sortie la pièce de métal avant de m'indiquer les ceintures lui correspondant. J'en choisi une en cuir noir.

 **POV Esmée**

Alice avait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Nous étions en train d'essayer les paires de chaussures. Des bottes classiques au possible, noires, pour les concours. Elle avait un mollet si fin que ce n'était pas bien difficile à choisir. Moi-même je ne rentrais dans aucun de ces modèles ! Puis une paire de chaussures basses, beaucoup plus rustiques, pour monter tous les jours et là, ça devient plus difficile. La démarche vacillante d'Alice tolérait mal le poids de certaines chaussures. Après une bonne recherche un fini néanmoins par trouver un modèle convenable et une paire de guêtre qui éviterait qu'elle troue l'intérieur de tous ses pantalons !

\- Jasper est plutôt réfractaire à ça, mais on va te mettre une bombe sur la tête.

Elle me regarda, interloqué, m'arrachant un rire avant que je lui précise : « Un casque. » J'avais si rarement réussit à en faire enfiler un à Jasper que ça en était affligeant. Mais Alice allait devoir travailler ses positions et si elle n'était pas contre, j'allais en profiter !

Après un essayage de casque et le choix d'un chapeau de concours, je contournais le rayon de jean pour aller vers un coin réservé aux gants. Forks étant une zone humide et enneigée à certaines périodes de l'année, une paire de gant de monte ne serait pas de trop. Alice me dévoila des mains fines et gracieuses, elle flottait dans un certain nombre de gant mais on finit par dénicher une paire… En laine, toute simple et pas d'une super qualité. Les renforts étaient mal placés et ça ne tiendrait pas le coup très longtemps. On eut beau retourner chaque paire, elle avait des doigts trop fins. Je finis par soupirait bruyamment avant de lui dire qu'on avait qu'à prendre ceux-là et qu'on en commanderait d'autres par internet.

\- Oh ! Et si nous te prenions des tapis assortis à l'un de tes hauts ? Pour le moment Galaxy a un tapis noir. Nous pourrions …

\- Esmée, nous avons déjà dévalisée la boutique, peut-être une prochaine fois ?

Elle était toute rouge et visiblement gênée devant le tas de vêtements qui s'accumulait sur le petit présentoir. Je lui offris un grand sourire avant de lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec la garde-robe de Rosalie avant une centaine d'année, même à cette vitesse-là. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète. L'argent … L'argent est secondaire. Nous avons travaillé pour offrir cela à nos enfants adoptifs. Carlisle gagne très correctement sa vie, je réalise une fois par mois environ la décoration d'une maison d'architecte, ce qui nous offre des revenus particulièrement importants et le ranch de Jasper même s'il avait des soucis financiers en ce moment atteignait généralement la balance des déficits et des bénéfices et se trouvait souvent à faire des bénéfices. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour ces quelques courses. Pour la rassurer j'ajoutai :

\- Bien, on reviendra assortir les tapis et les protections de Galaxy à ta garde-robe une prochaine fois alors. On met tout ça dans la voiture et nous allons dévaliser la boutique de prêt à porter d'à côté !

Un petit rire lui échappa, ses yeux pétillaient encore, elle adorait visiblement ça. Il n'y avait que sa gêne qui gâchait un peu le moment, mais à force de faire ce genre de sortie, ça lui passerait !

 **Note de fin** : Alice se détends :) Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	16. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Chapitre 15**

 **POV Alice**

Je commençai à avoir des courbatures dans les fesses et à l'intérieur de la cuisse, mais il était hors de question que j'abandonne. J'avais enfilé une chemise rouge, un pantalon d'équitation noir, ma paire de chaussure et mes guêtres ainsi que mes gants. J'étais montée en selle, sur Galaxy cela va de soi, après l'avoir correctement chouchouté et depuis … Jasper nous faisait tourner, au pas, en longe, en me demandant d'avoir simplement conscience de mes mouvements. Il me demandait de mettre ma jambe intérieur « à la sangle » et de reculer légèrement l'autre, dès que je le faisais j'avais l'impression que j'allais tomber et il me répétait de mettre du poids dans mes fesses…

\- Jasper ! J'y arriverai jamais.

Il fit ralentir Galaxy jusqu'à obtenir l'arrêt complet. Il s'approcha et plaça mes jambes comme il le désirait puis demanda le pas, d'un claquement de langue. Il appuya légèrement sur ma jambe et me montra l'effet produit sur Galaxy. Il se pliait autour de ma jambe pour suivre les virages.

\- Tu y arrives déjà.

Je lui souris plus que ravie. Il me conseilla de continuer à faire cela, dans chaque angle, puis retira la longe. Un instant, j'eus peur de l'avoir froissé par mon découragement passager, mais il commença à installer des panneaux 'pour la suite du cours'. Il s'agissait de lettre. Il m'expliqua que le prochain exercice serait de tourner aux lettres, ou plutôt juste avant pour me retrouver sur les lignes imaginaires qu'elles traçaient, afin d'arrêter de suivre la carrière. Il mima patiemment les exercices en marchant à travers la carrière et je commençais à m'y mettre.

Après avoir répété plusieurs fois les figures, je sentis la fatigue qui montait de plus en plus. Jasper dû s'en apercevoir car il me proposa de terminer par une petite ballade. Cela faisait une semaine que les entraînements étaient quotidiens et on terminait toujours par une ballade. Parfois Jasper emmener Speine, parfois des chevaux de monsieur Owen. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait du jeune poulain noir, Heddet, qui était toujours aussi joueur. Jasper lui apprenait à marcher en main sans écraser la personne qui le tenait et le mieux que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il y avait encore des progrès à faire !

C'était quelques choses qui m'impressionnait chez Jasper. Il était terriblement calme auprès des chevaux, il les aimait si clairement et pourtant, il ne passait pas tout son temps sur leur dos. Il m'avait dit une fois que la complicité avec ses chevaux était tout ce qu'il désirait et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur monter dessus pour l'obtenir.

Je me laissais aller, je déchaussais les étrillés et j'essayais de ressentir chaque mouvement de Galaxy. C'était un moment important pour moi. J'adorais cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec ma monture.

 **POV Rosalie**

J'observais depuis la carrière Alice et Jasper qui revenait avec Galaxy et Heddet, le jeune poulain. J'étais particulièrement fière de mon petit frère et des progrès immenses qu'il avait fait. J'avais suivi le projet de présenter Alice et Galaxy en concours de près. Durant un moment, je m'étais dit qu'il allait falloir que je me dévoue et que j'apprenne à monter ce géant … Mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi. J'avais mon propre cheval, une jolie jument du nom de Sissi et j'aurais eu l'impression de la trahir en montant Galaxy. C'était peut-être un peu idiot, mais j'étais assez possessive avec elle et je me réservais aussi à elle.

Néanmoins, je voulais quand même participer à tout ça, alors j'avais collecté les annonces de concours des différents clubs et organismes de la région. J'avais fait un petit dossier que je comptais leur montrer. En espérant ne pas avoir mis la charrue avant les bœufs et qu'Alice soit prête à temps. Je m'approchais tranquille avant de claironner :

\- Vous venez manger ?

\- On arrive.

Je souris à mon frère et je fis demi-tour, pressée d'avoir leurs avis. Nous allions faire mordre la poussière à cette petite garce de Volturi !

 **POV Carlisle**

Nous nous étions tous réunis pour le repas. Alice était arrivée déjà pleine de courbature mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait … vivante. Son sourire retomba un peu lorsque Rosalie sortit les affiches des différents concours et que Jasper commença à les étudier.

 _\- Tu as une idée du concours que tu voudrais lui faire faire ?, questionnai-je mon fils adoptif._

Il redressa la tête et m'observa un moment avant d'expliquer qu'il fallait un petit concours, avec peu de participation et l'un des niveaux les plus bas. Ainsi Alice pourrait être prête à temps et elle n'aurait pas à stresser particulièrement. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui rappela que le but n'était pas de gagner mais de montrer Galaxy à son avantage.

Elle sembla mal à l'aise puis elle demanda d'une toute petite voix s'ils allaient le vendre.

 _\- Galaxy ? Non. C'est ton cheval, Alice._

C'était Jasper qui venait de parler et je hochais de la tête pour confirmer cela. Nous ne vendrions jamais un cheval qu'un membre de notre famille aime monter régulièrement. Alice sembla absolument ravie de cela. Ravie et abasourdie à la fois. C'était rafraichissant de la voir ainsi. Les discussions tournèrent surtout sur les entraînements à venir. Tout cela m'intéressait vraiment et je finis par demander si Odin et moi nous pourrions participer à certains « cours ».

C'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, nous étions en train de travailler le trot assis en compagnie d'Alice. Je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à suivre ces quelques cours avec notre professeur improvisé. On enchaînait les cours, tranquillement, de semaines en semaines, jusqu'à ce que la date fatidique du premier concours tombe.

On avait fait bien de progrès depuis le début des entrainements. A présent, Alice tenait aux trois allures et parvenait à faire les figures nécessaires pour pouvoir faire un premier petit concours.

 **POV Jasper**

J'avais installé Galaxy dans le van, fait les dernières recommandations d'usages et tenté de calmer Alice pour qu'elle ne stresse pas, ce qui était assez hypocrite puisqu'elle avait ce courage que je n'avais pas. Elle allait à ce fichu concours pour moi, pour le ranch, pour nous trouver des clients et moi … J'étais incapable d'affronter cela.

Il était encore tôt quand le van partit. Je restais là, les bras ballants, à observer leur absence. A observer le vide devant moi. Un hennissement strident me réveilla. Il était largement temps qu'ils aient leur premier repas. Je partis au ranch et je fis ce que je faisais chaque jour. Distribuer la nourriture, prendre le râteau, réunir les crottins en tas lorsque c'était possible, sinon directement dans la brouette. Puis une fois cette dernière pleine, partir la vider dans le tas de crottins principal. J'entrecoupais tout cela de moment câlins avec les chevaux et de séance de pansage.

Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui, alors une fois cela fait, je pris la décision de graisser les sabots de chacun. C'était long, assez fastidieux et mon dos finit en compote, mais c'était une bonne chose de faites et je détestais l'impression d'inutilité que mes … peurs … pouvaient provoquer. Je me sentais aussi ridicule que pathétique. C'est sur cette pensée que je grignotais entre midi et deux et que je retournais au ranch pour passer l'après-midi avec Speine.

Je m'installais dans l'herbe avec lui en me demandant où ils en étaient. Alice était-elle déjà passée ? Comment s'est-elle débrouillée ? Je n'avais pas de doute en ses compétences. C'était une cavalière courageuse et capable. Elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour progresser. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle gagne pour autant, elle était encore trop novice pour cela, mais j'étais curieux de connaître son résultat et ses impressions. Allait-elle aimer cette ambiance qui avait l'air si particulière sur les vidéos que j'avais pu voir ?

 **POV Jane**

Ce n'était qu'un petit concours sans grand intérêt, mais j'avais fait le déplacement avec l'un de mes chevaux. Nous nous étions présentés sur l'une des grosses épreuves, bien entendu et je m'ennuyais follement face à ces débutants. Qu'ils montaient mal ! Ils devraient avoir honte de se montrer ainsi. Réellement honte. Qu'ils aillent se cacher et qu'il laisse place aux véritables cavaliers !

Une cavalière attira mon attention. Elle montait bizarrement. Elle n'avait pas l'air de faire partie des élèves du coin. Et c'était quoi ce cheval ? Beaucoup trop massif ! Je restais dubitative devant ce piteux spectacle lorsque je repérai dans la foule cet insupportable Carlisle. Il l'encourageait. Il y avait sa ribambelle d'enfants et sa femme à côté de lui, tout sourire, comme toujours.

Mon regard se tourna à nouveau vers la cavalière, le cheval enchaina son cercle par une diagonale au trot allongé et ce fut là que je compris. Il m'avait menti ! Je me sentais bouillir en comprenant cela et je m'écriais :

\- Ils avaient dit qu'il n'entrainait personne ! C'est un mensonge éhonté ! Tu as vu cette fille ?!

Mon voisin, un ami de longue date, haussa les épaules face à ma rage. Je tournais les talons et partit sans l'attendre. Ils allaient comprendre ce que cela pouvait couter de me mentir de cette façon-là ! Que pourrais-je faire ? Que pourrais-je lui faire ? Cet homme … Il aurait dû m'obéir.

 **Note de fin** : A venir : la vengeance de Jane ^^'


	17. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Dans ce chapitre nous allons découvrir comment Jane a décidé de se venger …

 **Chapitre 16**

 **POV Esmée**

J'étais partie en ville pour passer à la librairie. Un petit rituel que j'effectuais chaque mois pour aller chercher des magazines de décoration, d'architecture, ... Je préférais sortir à m'abonner. J'en profitais pour faire quelques courses et passait voir la boutique de décoration. J'adorais mon métier, mais parvenir à trouver de nouvelles idées en permanence était parfois difficile.

Je marchais en ville lorsque je vis l'affiche. Je restais là, immobile, à un mètre d'elle. Je ne bougeais pas. Sur l'affiche, en grand, il y avait écrit : « Porte ouverte au ranch ! ». En dessous, il y avait une photo, prise de loin, de notre ranch. Du ranch de Jasper et plus bas encore, l'adresse. J'avais arraché l'affiche, en tremblant. La date, la date était dans une semaine. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Je repérais la même affiche dans l'une des boutiques que je fréquentais et j'y entrais comme une furie, arrachait l'affiche et m'écriais en direction du vendeur que je connaissais bien :

 _\- Marty ! Qui a mis cette affiche ?_

 _\- Esmée … Ça ne va pas ?_

Je suppose que j'étais livide. Je secouai la tête alors que mon sang battait furieusement dans mes tempes.

 _\- Marty, on a pas organisé de porte ouverte ! Mon garçon est phobique ! On ne peut pas recevoir du monde ! Je ne sais pas qui a mit ses affiches, mais personne ne peut venir. Personne ne doit venir !_

 _\- Euh … c'est un jeune homme qui est passé. Il a dit qu'il était engagé pour en mettre dans la ville et dans d'autres villes autour._

 _\- Dans les villes autour ?_

Mon ton devait être dévasté, car Marty contourna son comptoir pour s'approcher de moi. Il tenta de me rassurer en me disant qu'il pourrait faire tourner le mot parmi les autres commerçants pour essayer d'annuler cela. Mais comment imaginer que cela suffirait ?

 **POV Rosalie**

Je n'avais jamais été très sociable, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Emmet. Il avait demandé à ses amis de nous accompagner. Nous faisions le tour des villes, à la recherche de ces saloperies d'affiches mais au plus nous en enlevions, au plus des petits employés venaient en placarder de nouvelles. On avait fini par comprendre que c'était cette garce de Jane qui était derrière tout cela. On avait beau faire, la date s'approchait et c'était inévitable. On était comme pris dans une machine infernale. La date avançait vers nous et on ne pouvait rien faire.

Le pire était de rentrer le soir et de voir le visage de Jasper. Il semblait … fantomatique. Il y a quelques jours encore, quand on rentrait du concours. Alice avait raconté, joyeusement à Jasper son parcours, ses résultats. Elle n'avait pas gagné, mais elle était fière de l'avoir fait. Et là, Jasper avait souri. Ils se regardaient et ils souriaient. Ils étaient complices ! C'était un tel progrès ! Et à cause de cette fille … j'avais l'impression de revenir des années en arrières. Des années que j'aurais préféré oublier.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés chez les Cullens, je me sentais horriblement mal. Jasper m'avait toujours protégé, même s'il était mon frère jumeau, je le considérais davantage comme mon grand frère. Comme mon protecteur. J'avais mis longtemps avant d'admettre qu'il avait changé et que c'était à moi de le protéger. Nos parents étaient … maltraitants. Ce que j'avais vécu enfant, personne n'aurait dû le vivre et Jasper se battait pour moi. Sans aucune frayeur apparente, il attaquait notre père, il plantait ses dents dans ses mains et frappait avec ses petits poings. Il se faisait battre pour moi et il se relevait toujours. Enfin presque toujours … Il finit par ne plus se relever. Il avait été admis en urgence à l'hôpital et quand il s'était réveillé, il tremblait. Comme si la douleur s'était inscrite un peu trop profondément dans ses os et sa chaire. Il avait peur et c'était à moi de le protéger. Jasper avait changé.

Et aujourd'hui encore … Il était entrain de changer.

 **POV Jasper**

Je longeai le pré principal avec Qadir. Il avait tellement évolué en quelques semaines qu'il était temps de le rendre à son propriétaire, mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je ne voulais que galoper. Me laisser embarquer par ce rythme et le suivre. Galoper, galoper, galoper et galoper encore. Lorsque Qadir se fatiguerait, je le rentrerai, je le panserai et j'irais chercher Grey. Et puis … galoper, galoper, galoper. Peu importe l'air désapprobateur de Rosalie ou l'air perdu d'Alice. Je ne veux pas y penser. Je veux juste sentir mon cheval qui file comme le vent. Qadir ne pouvait pas m'apporter tout ce que je voulais, alors, je poursuivis mon programme pour monter Grey a cru. Là, les sensations étaient intenses. Là, je ne faisais qu'un avec lui. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou, réagissant à la moindre pression pour accélérer l'allure.

Et si je retournais à la cascade ? Je n'étais pas forcé de rester là ! Pas forcé d'affronter tout ça. C'était insensé. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas fuir ? J'étais amer et je me demandai quel genre de couard j'étais pour être aussi ridicule ! Si je faisais une bonne démonstration, le ranch pourrait redevenir florissant. J'en avais parfaitement conscience tout comme j'avais conscience que Carlisle le savait ! Comment lui dire que je ne pouvais juste pas … Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le pouvais pas d'ailleurs ? J'étais le seul à me cacher de cette manière, à envisager de fuir. Même Alice, qui tremblait il n'y a pas si longtemps face à moi était capable d'affronter le regard de ces gens.

Grey accéléra encore un peu avant de ralentir l'allure. Qu'avait-il repéré ? Je m'accrochais un peu plus alors qu'il ralentissait sensiblement l'allure. Au milieu du chemin, il y avait Esmée. Elle avait l'air maussade. C'était sans doute à cause de moi. Arrivés à sa hauteur, elle me demanda gentiment :

\- J'aimerai que l'on ballade ensemble. M'emmènerais-tu ? Par contre … à une allure un peu plus raisonnable. Si ton père me voit revenir décoiffée, il va encore s'inquiéter.

Elle souriait et s'amusait gentiment au dépend de Carlisle. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi … calme ? Incapable de construire une phrase complète je me contentais de marmonner un « d'accord » sans le moindre entrain.

 **POV Edward**

Maman et papa m'avait appelé. Ils avaient dit qu'il fallait mener un conseil de guerre. Ma mère m'avait expliqué qu'elle se chargerait d'éloigner Jasper, le temps que l'on discute. J'avais pris mon après-midi pour venir et Bella m'avait accompagné, désireuse de nous aider. L'ambiance était lourde et triste. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce que cette fille à papa avait osé nous faire. Jasper risquait de s'enfoncer dans une profonde détresse si son seul sanctuaire était violé d'une façon aussi brutale. Il ne s'en remettrait peut-être pas avant des années. A quoi pensait-elle ?

Assise sur l'un des larges fauteuils du salon, ma petite amie demanda si nous comptions l'attaquer en justice, mais Carlisle disait déjà que non. Il avait fait en sorte de prendre rendez-vous avec le père de la jeune fille en question pour s'expliquer directement avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, il serait capable de recadrer sa fille.

\- Nous avons déjà porté plainte. Ça ne l'a pas arrêté. Elle a trop d'avocat pour que ça ait le moindre impact…

Ils avaient tenté de retirer les affiches, puis s'était rendu compte qu'une annonce avait été passé dans les journaux du coin ainsi que dans la presse spécialisé. Ils auraient beau faire, des personnes viendraient.

\- Jasper pourrait partir en randonnée., marmonnai-je, fatigué et inapte à trouver la moindre solution.

\- On ne veut pas qu'il se sente chassé et … j'ai peur que s'il parte à cause de cette journée, il n'ose plus revenir. Il y a plusieurs chalets et tu sais qu'il se débrouille très … trop ! … bien en autonomie. Nous pourrions bloquer la route pour éviter que des personnes n'arrivent mais ce n'est pas sûr que cela suffise.

J'observai chaque visage, tout le monde semblait résigné face à cette situation … Ils étaient épuisés et soudain, je m'en voulu de ne pas avoir pu être plus présent pour eux et pour Jasper. Bella dut le comprendre car elle s'assit près de moi et me saisit la main.

Une seule personne n'avait pas parlé durant cette après-midi. Il s'agissait de la petite dernière, Alice, qui était toujours inquiète à cause de moi. Elle osait tout juste lever les yeux. Néanmoins, quand elle finit par les lever, je vis qu'elle n'était pas aussi résigné que le reste de la famille. Elle semblait décidée. Décidée à quoi ? Elle ne le dit pas, mais je finis par partir, avec l'impression qu'elle avait fait un choix important.

Bella me suivit et au loin, je vis Grimm et Grey qui galopaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Malgré tout cela, Jasper pouvait toujours monter et tant que c'était le cas, il y avait de l'espoir… Tant que c'était le cas.

 **Note de fin** : Alors, que pensez-vous de l'idée de Jane ?


	18. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** Hey ! Vous savez quoi ? Ce chapitre, c'est l'avant-dernier ! Et oui, ça arrive vite !

 **Chapitre 17**

 **POV Jasper**

Elle était plantée devant moi, elle me regardait dans les yeux avec tellement d'insistance que j'en devenais mal à l'aise. Alice répéta son affirmation d'une voix ferme. Ce n'était même pas une question et je m'en sentais d'autant plus mal. Elle me disait qu'elle voulait s'entrainer, que je devais l'aider à monter, que nos rituels lui manquaient, mais aussi que moi … je lui manquais. Je suppose qu'un brin de romantisme aurait dû me faire lui répondre qu'elle me manquait aussi. Nous nous étions tellement rapprochés … Mais elle ne me manquait pas vraiment, j'avais la tête et le cœur trop plein d'angoisse pour penser à autre chose qu'à cette foutue journée porte ouverte. Pourtant dans un coin de mon esprit, je me demandais si je tenais vraiment à tout gâcher avec elle.

\- Si tu ne veux pas m'entraîner, nous pourrions balader ensemble.

\- Non … Je … On se rejoint en carrière.

\- D'accord. Merci, Jasper.

Je l'observais quitter l'enclos, tranquillement. Elle était venue me chercher jusque derrière Speine, là où normalement tout le monde me laisse tranquille. Je collais mon front à son encolure et enroulais mes bras autour de lui. Il me rendit l'étreinte à sa manière. Speine avait toujours eut le don de me faire me sentir en sécurité. Peut-être pourrais-je rester caché ici … durant … Pff. Me berçais d'illusion n'arrangerais rien. Je me redressais et sortit de l'enclos pour aller chercher Galaxy. Alice n'avait pas dû attendre pour rejoindre la carrière et la connaissant, elle devait trépigner d'impatience. C'était un changement lent mais adorable qui se faisait chez elle. Elle se révélait de plus en plus, osait s'affirmer, osait demander et elle dévoilait une certaine exubérance. Je crois qu'Esmée était la plus joyeuse à l'idée de ce changement.

Galaxy me suivit et se laissa préparer comme le gros nounours qu'il était alors que je pensais à tout cela. Rosalie m'avait dit que c'était grâce à moi qu'elle avait changé. Grâce à mes « cours ». Jasper, moniteur, c'était risible. Vraiment risible, mais il n'y avait visiblement que moi pour m'en apercevoir.

Je commençais l'échauffement au sol tout en emmenant le grand bonhomme à sa petite cavalière. Elle m'avait souvent dit que ne pas pouvoir le préparer était ce qui la dérangeait le plus. Seulement, elle ne pouvait physiquement pas lui brosser le haut du dos ou imaginer porter une selle sur lui. Même en lui installant un montoir, je n'aurais pas pu résoudre le problème. Je continuais mes réflexions en me demandant ce qu'elle aurait envie de travailler et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me détendis et j'arrivais à la carrière relativement motivé.

 **POV Alice**

Faire sortir Jasper de son état catatonique, c'est fait. Lui rendre un peu le moral, c'est fait. Lui permettre d'envisager de devenir maître de la situation … à faire. Lui permettre de décider ce qu'il veut faire pour cette journée porte ouverte … à faire. Je n'abordai pas le sujet immédiatement, comprenant bien qu'il n'était pas facile pour lui.

\- Je voudrais travailler le pas allongé. J'ai encore du mal à ne pas passer au trot.

Il hocha gravement de la tête et l'instant suivant, j'étais en selle. Il me fit travailler à peine un quart d'heure puis me demanda de continuer alors qu'il s'éclipsait. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement m'abandonner là, avec Galaxy tout harnaché, j'évitais de paniquer et me concentrait sur ce que je devais faire. Prendre le rythme avec le bassin puis l'amplifier tranquillement pour que ce ne soit plus moi qui suive Galaxy, mais Galaxy qui me suive. J'étais persuadée, au fin fond de ma tête, que vu son gabarit, il ne devait même pas me sentir sur la selle, mais je devais me tromper puisqu'il répondait correctement à mes demandes silencieuses. C'était magique ! Et surtout, ça nous évitait de passer au trot.

Je me raidis totalement, arrêtant ma monture, lorsque j'entendis un « pataclop, pataclop, pataclop » furieux. Qui galopait ainsi ? Le temps de me retournait et je vis Grey passait du grand galop à l'arrêt net à l'entrée de la carrière, sous l'ordre de son cavalier. Jasper était totalement décoiffé, ébouriffé, mais pour la première fois depuis un certain temps déjà, il souriait. Il me fit un sourire charmeur qui aurait pu me faire rougir si je n'avais pas été si heureuse de le voir mieux.

\- Tu manques de rythme , m'asséna-t-il alors.

De rythme ? Mais je ne faisais que ça donner le rythme ! Voyant sans doute ma mine perplexe, il enchaina :

\- On va travailler ensemble. Fait-ton parcours de concours, pas et trot uniquement, je te suis, puis on inversera.

Je ne comprenais pas trop l'exercice. Je me rendis néanmoins au départ et Jasper se plaça à côté de moi, à moins d'un mètre. J'avançais d'un bon pas et je le vis qui me perdait légèrement. Est-ce que j'allais trop vite ? Non, il négociait juste un virage plus serré que moi et faisait en sorte de se calquer totalement sur mon parcours. On trotta, on fit les figures ainsi, côte à côte, en rang serré. Ça devait être assez beau à voir, mais c'était également surprenant à faire. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'une telle chose. En faites, je ne l'étais pas. Il faisait tout le travail lorsqu'il indiqua qu'on échangeait et qu'il recommença le parcours, je dû l'admettre. Il avait beau faire avancer Grey plus vite dans les virages, je n'arrivais pas à ralentir suffisamment pour que l'on reste côte à côte, il me rattrapait dans les lignes droites et je m'apercevais qu'il ne me suivait plus. Il avait sa trajectoire, il fallait que ce soit moi qui suive ou alors nous allions vraiment finir loin l'un de l'autre.

A la fin de la séance, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander si nous pourrions travailler cet exercice. C'était vraiment beau comme tout et il hocha simplement de la tête. Comme souvent, on détendit nos chevaux en les laissant marcher à travers le ranch et ses étendues d'herbes.

 **POV Jane**

Ils avaient essayé de me bloquer en retirant les affiches mais les publications presses devaient les avoir assommés. Ils avaient cessé. Au début, je pensais qu'ils avaient juste abandonné, puis j'avais vu la campagne d'affichage pour annoncer l'annulation de la porte ouverte. Peu importe, avec une telle communication, des personnes viendraient. Je m'en étais assurée en faisant directement appelé des gros clients et en les invitant pour la porte ouverte. De toute façon, ils seraient incapables d'organiser quoique ce soit et leurs pathétiques efforts pour l'annuler le montraient bien. Ils ne feraient que se ridiculiser.

Par contre, je ne devais surtout pas relâcher la pression ! Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient avoir organisé sur place pour annuler l'évènement ? J'avais personnellement contacté 3 personnes pour baliser des chemins dans la forêt afin de permettre d'accéder au ranch par des chemins inhabituels. Et afin d'être sûre qu'ils mordent à l'hameçon, j'ai eu l'idée de déguiser cela en « chasse au trésor » avec des fers à cheval porte bonheur dissimulés dans la forêt. Un peu enfantin, certes, mais je n'avais pas besoin que tout le monde parvienne au ranch. Seulement quelques dizaines de personnes et le résultat serait garanti. Et pour être vraiment sûre de mon affaire, j'avais invité les écoles et les maternelles de la région à venir assister à cela.

Tout se profilait diablement bien ! La seule ombre au tableau ? Mon père qui était venu me voir et qui m'avait demandé d'une voix un peu trop douce ce que je trafiquais.

\- Je coule la concurrence ?

\- En faisant travailler gratuitement nos hommes ?

\- Disons … que je me venge. Ils m'ont jeté dehors, avec une plainte en plus ! Et tout ça parce que le fils prodige ne serait pas capable de m'entraîner et quelques semaines plus tard, je vois arrivé cette cavalière qui sort de chez lui.

\- Une nouvelle fille Cullen je te rappelle.

\- Qu'importe !

\- Hum… Carlisle a demandé à me voir. J'ai retardé au maximum le rendez-vous, alors tâche de faire en sorte que ton prochain coup soit éclatant, car tu ne pourras pas continuer ce petit manège.

\- D'accord.

Un dernier coup. Mais également un coup décisif ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il pourrait se relever de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

 **POV Franck**

Je me décidais à appeler Monsieur un peu avant le dernier moment. Je voulais lui faire part de mon soutien. J'étais dans la liste de privilégié pouvant pénétrer dans le ranch, ce n'était pas rien à mes yeux. Ce gosse était touchant à sa manière, en plus d'être sacrément doué. Quand j'avais vu les affiches, j'étais resté stupéfait. Ca ne pouvait pas être eux qui l'organisaient. Je le savais bien … et les campagnes d'affichage contraire, annulant et réorganisant successivement cette journée « porte-ouverte », « avec démonstration », montrait bien qu'il y avait un souci. Mais qui pourrait faire ça à cette famille ? Ils ne faisaient d'ombre à personne dans le métier. C'était un tout petit ranch, les autres ranchs du coin avaient des équipes complètes pour bosser les chevaux. Le gosse était seul.

Je fis part de mes questions à Carlisle qui me confirma la machination et qui me proposa de venir, si je le voulais, pour aider à faire partir les gens. Il m'assura que Jasper serait d'accord et serait même heureux de ma présence, si tant est qu'il puisse éprouver ce sentiment dans de telles circonstances.

C'est ainsi que peu de temps après, je me retrouvais dans le ranch. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde. Les personnes affluaient de la forêt, de toute part. On apprit alors que des chemins avaient été balisés de partout, des écoles entières, appelées, conviées à venir. Des bus avaient déposés les enfants ! Esmée avait l'air au bord de l'asphyxie. Quant à Jasper, j'espérais qu'il était bien caché.

 **Note de fin** : A bientôt pour le tout dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et / ou pour me dire ce que vous aimeriez que je publie maintenant.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : petit M, un peu de violence et souffrances diverses

 **Genre** : All human, Hurt-comfort, multi-pov …

 **Note :** On est parti pour le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

 **Chapitre 18**

 **POV Emmet**

Nous ne pouvions rien faire. Nous étions absolument impuissants face à ces personnes qui arrivaient et qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi nous les avions invités « en personne » pour leur claquer la porte au nez de cette façon-là. Carlisle avait déjà prévu de contacter la presse spécialisé pour pouvoir expliquer cette affaire, afin que le ranch ne coule pas totalement … J'étais incapable de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée.

Si au départ nous chassions les personnes, notre discours avait mué vers un aspect plus sécuritaire. Les planches entre les enclos étaient larges et quand j'avais vu un bambin pénétré dans l'enclos de Qadir, je m'étais senti vraiment mal. Jasper le manipulait comme un rien maintenant, il avait dit qu'il allait le renvoyait chez son propriétaire mais ça restait un cheval complexe. Ce n'était pas Galaxy ou même Grimm… Ce n'était pas une peluche sur pattes !

J'avais dû prendre sur moi, pour aller chercher le gosse. Qadir m'avait observé de loin, en chien de faïence. Tout ce monde ne devait pas l'aider à se détendre. Je l'avais rendu à sa mère, en lui expliquant qu'un cheval peut être vraiment dangereux et qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser son enfant faire n'importe quoi ou aller n'importe où. J'étais encore en train de la sermonner, lorsque j'entendis l'exclamation. Quelqu'un murmura « enfin » derrière moi et je me retournais. La première chose que je vis, fut l'ombre d'un cheval magnifique, puis j'entendis une seconde exclamation, de l'autre côté des carrières.

 **POV Amélia**

Lorsque la maîtresse nous avait dit que nous étions invité pour la journée porte ouverte d'un ranch, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Mais … je n'imaginais pas les choses comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de tour de poney gratuit ici ? Même pas un stand où acheter à boire ? Tout le monde râlait, des personnes repartaient déjà et il n'y avait rien à voir du tout. C'était ennuyant … Enfin, la chasse au trésor dans la forêt était sympa, mais c'était tout. Alors je me baladais entre les enclos, mais il y avait très peu de chevaux. Quand j'allais au centre où je montais depuis deux ans, les chevaux étaient vraiment, vraiment, vraiment plus nombreux. Bon, du coup, il y avait moins d'herbe, mais quand même. Le seul truc marrant, c'était le poulain. Un seul et unique et même pas très jeune … mais encore foufou.

Soudain, j'entendis une exclamation venant des carrières. Se passait-il enfin quelques choses ? Sans attendre, je courus pour voir. Je me glissais entre les personnes pour rejoindre d'autres enfants, contre les barrières. Ce fut là que je le vis. Un cheval magnifique. Enorme ! Mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment immense ! D'ailleurs l'autre cheval à côté semblait tout petit alors qu'il était déjà grand.

 **POV Jasper**

Les personnes devaient être arrivées. Je ne pouvais pas rester collé à Speine, si près d'eux, alors j'étais partie me cacher au fin fond du pré commun, avec Grey. J'avais eu l'impression de mourir lorsque j'entendis des voix. Des personnes étaient entrées dans le pré. Des adolescents, à la recherche de chevaux. Sans attendre, je me hissais a cru sur Grey et on s'éloigna autant que possible. Je tremblais comme une feuille et tout en moi me disait : « Fuis ! Mais fuis ! » et pourtant je restais là, dans le ranch, refusant d'être chassé de mon chez moi et refusant de me sentir encore plus comme un pathétiquement couard.

J'avais gagné la partie la moins visible du pré, derrière plusieurs séries d'arbres, dans une petite clairière lorsque j'entendis Rosalie arriver. Quand elle savait que j'étais inquiet, elle faisait en sorte de fredonner pour que je la reconnaisse. Elle me vit, à moitié couché sur l'encolure et m'indiqua qu'elle avait fait fuir les enfants. Rosalie adorait faire fuir les autres, à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un sport personnel. Elle me parla de tout et de rien avant de me dire que je pouvais rester là si je le voulais et qu'elle viendrait me chercher lorsqu'elle aurait fini le 'ménage'. C'était le mot qu'elle avait employé. Le 'ménage'. Elle était repartie et je tremblais sur Grey. Il semblait comprendre puisqu'il restait tranquille au lieu de me faire ses pitreries habituelles.

Durant un moment Indri, le cheval de Bella, avait tenté de me 'réveiller' en me soufflant au visage. En vain. Puis j'avais reçu un autre visage, moins prévisible. Il s'agissait d'Alice. Elle non plus ne devait pas être à l'aise dans cette ambiance pourrie. J'en avais presque envie de m'excuser. Elle avait dit :

\- Rosalie m'a expliqué où te trouver, je ne connaissais même pas ce recoin.

C'était un recoin invisible depuis le reste du ranch, une bonne cachette en sommes. A condition que les chevaux arrêtent de faire des allers-retours pour venir me voir et baliser le chemin bien-entendu.

\- Jasper … Tu sais … Je …

Un autre jour, un autre lieu, un autre moment, je l'aurais peut-être aidé d'un oui interrogateur, mais aujourd'hui, c'était bien trop me demander alors je restais couché sur Grey, stoïque. Elle sembla encore plus mal à l'aise mais elle finit par dire :

\- J'avais peur de toi. J'étais terrorisée et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était me cacher ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu aurais pu me faire du mal… Sur Grey, tu ne risques rien. Qui pourrait s'approcher au juste ? Ce cheval est fou et je pense que tu le sais … quelques parts.

Était-elle en train d'essayer de me rassurer ? Sur mon cheval « fou », je me sentais effectivement en sécurité, mais pas assez pour ne pas me cacher. Je pensais qu'elle s'arrêterait là, mais elle continua.

\- Cette fille … Elle a fait venir des tas de gens. Ils sont juste curieux de ton travail. Curieux de tes chevaux. Ils n'ont pas conscience qu'ils te font du mal.

Ce qui ne changeait rien en soit, ils étaient là et leur présence me blessait ! Ma poitrine était serrée, j'arrivais à peine à respirer, je me sentais au bord de l'inconscience et j'étais bien incapable de m'entendre dire que j'avais peur pour rien. Mais Alice n'avait toujours pas fini de parler.

\- J'aimerai que tu fasses quelques choses. Avec moi. Je voudrais que tu viennes, avec Grey, et que l'on danse ensemble, dans la grande carrière.

\- Demain.

\- Non. Je voudrais que l'on danse maintenant. Juste toi, moi, Grey et Galaxy. Fait comme si on était les seuls à exister. S'il te plait. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse ! Tu es capable d'affronter Qadir ou Elfjang, tu montes Grey … S'il te plait …

\- Mais …

\- Juste nous quatre. Le reste du monde n'existe pas. On danse puis on partira se promener où tu voudras. On galopera comme des fous si c'est ce que tu veux. Je te suivrai. Je vais préparer Galaxy. J'espère que quelqu'un voudras bien m'aider. Puis je t'attendrais. Si je te vois arriver, je viendrais danser.

Alice repartit. Je m'étais redressé sur Grey en comprenant ce qu'elle me demandait exactement. Une danse… Mes émotions étaient contradictoires. J'avais envie que le monde se résume à elle et aux chevaux mais je n'étais pas forcément capable de faire une telle abstraction. L'instant d'après, j'étais en colère. Fou de rage. Se rendait-elle seulement compte de ce qu'elle me demandait ?

 **POV Alice**

J'avais attrapé Carlisle et je lui avais demandé de m'aider à préparer Galaxy. J'avais fini par lui dire que ces gens ne partiraient pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu ce qu'ils étaient venu voir : de l'équitation. Alors, je pouvais peut-être réaliser mon passage de concours dans la grande carrière. C'était un mensonge ou plutôt une demi-vérité, mais qu'importe. Il m'aida, puis je lui demandais de me laisser seule, le temps que je parvienne à me calmer et j'observais le pré au loin.

Allait-il accepter ? J'avais posé son filet et sa selle sur le trajet, afin qu'il maîtrise un peu plus Grey. Je le vis sortir des arbres et mon souffle se coupa. Je gravis mon montoir improvisé, aussi vite que possible et bientôt, je fus en selle. Au loin, Jasper avait déjà équipé son cheval et il avançait lentement au pas. Je le vis choisir un chemin bien précis, pour tenter d'éviter la foule jusqu'au dernier instant, puis il y eut une exclamation. Ils venaient de le voir, mais ça n'avait aucune importance : ils n'existaient pas. Si je voulais en convaincre Jasper, il fallait que moi aussi, j'en sois convaincue. Je fis avancer Galaxy et une seconde exclamation retentit avec d'autres commentaires, impatients et frustrés d'autant d'attente. Qu'importe …

Galaxy fendit la foule jusqu'à la carrière et Grey en fit autant. Nous étions sur deux portes opposées. A l'arrêt. J'avais échauffé Galaxy au sol et il était assez bouillonnant. Jasper leva les yeux vers moi et sans un mot, nous sommes partis tous deux dans un petit galop, presque à l'arrêt. Au centre de la carrière, nous nous sommes contournés, les yeux dans les yeux et après avoir tourné l'un autour de l'autour, à cette allure hachée, découpée, nous nous sommes éloignés. Nous faisions le même parcours, parfaitement synchronisé après bien des répétitions et au centre, nous nous rejoignons, nous nous croisions et nos regards s'entrechoquaient. Alors la fin des cinq petites minutes de programmes, on enchaina sur un véritable pas de deux, côte à côte. On n'avait pas eu de temps pour travailler, c'était nos deux seuls programmes. Ce pas de deux se terminait par un galop allongé, au rythme de Galaxy, Grey était plus rapide. On partit comme des fous et j'entendis Jasper qui riait.

Je n'osais pas le regarder, trop concentrée à maintenir ma trajectoire et mon allure, mais maintenant j'en étais sûre. Il n'y avait plus que Jasper, les chevaux et moi. Tout le reste avait disparu et ça me convenait parfaitement ainsi.

Nous avons continué à galoper jusqu'à ce que nous ayons rejoins l'un des chemins de ballades puis on a laissé soufflé nos chevaux en marchant tranquillement. On a pas échangé beaucoup de mots, on n'a pas fait de grands discours, on n'a même pas débriefé notre « show ». Ça n'avait aucune forme d'importance puisque nous étions ensemble.

 **Note de fin** : Voilà … C'était e dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! A bientôt.


End file.
